The Returned
by Liam G
Summary: At fifteen, Kurosaki Hisoka is the first of her family to become a Pandora. For years the events of her birth and the deaths of her parents have been shrouded in secrecy. All that changes when she and Chiffon Fairchild save a man during their first Carnival, a man not seen in over sixty years.
1. A Loss A Beginning

**Disclaimer insert here: I don't own or have ever owned Bleach or Freezing. Please buy their stuff so they don't go home poor and destitute. Thanks.**

 **All characters belong to their rightful owners, all OC are for entertainment use only. As usual an M rating is for future violence, dismemberments, gore, language, very foul language, and of course lemons will be in, but don't expect a ton of them. Again, enjoy your time here.**

 **XXXX**

 **Response to reviews will now be located at the end for this story and any new story from this moment on.**

 **XXXX**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _'Memories'_

" **Hollow Zangetsu"**

" _ **Quincy Zangetsu"**_

 **XXXX**

Purple hair moves back and forth slightly as the older Shinigami and her shorter black-haired companion quickly make their way to the ruined barracks of Squad Eight. Both women are seeking a certain blonde-haired genius in the aftermath of the powerful Kidō that had just taken place. All around the two women, the Shinigami survivors watch in confusion and in some cases remorse as their enemy the Quincy, thrash upon the ground in utterly painful and grotesquely contorted positions that reflect the agony they are suffering after being hit by the monstrous Kidō lightning.

Not a single one of the Quincy invaders are being spared as far as the purple-haired Goddess of Flash can see or tell; the red and black Kidō lighting that the former Squad Two commander suspects was created by the only person who could have infused Shinigami and Hollow Reiatsu with that of a Quincy. Knowing this, she and Suì-Fēng search for one of two people who can tell her with certainty if what she is feeling from the remnants of the Kidō was her student's Reiatsu or not. After a few Flashsteps; the building they are looking for comes into sight; half of the barracks gone due to the furious nature of the long siege that is now over and won by the surviving members of the Gotei Thirteen. Locating her oldest friend's Reiatsu easily enough; the two Onmitsukidō-trained Shinigami stop before the half-standing building that it emanates from.

As she approaches the doorway leading to her oldest companion, Yoruichi holds up her hand to stop her former protégée as she senses the heavy emotions emanating from Kisuke's erratic Reiatsu. After making sure Suì-Fēng is going to stay outside, Yoruichi approaches the darkened room to see Kisuke sitting at a low table, his haori and hat both tossed aside, his body bent forward and shaking uncontrollably. Making her way closer to him in worry, she is just about even with him when she hears what she has never heard from Kisuke before, a muffled sound passes through his lips and she knows what the shaking means now, grief driven sobbing. Kneeling down next to her best friend, she slowly turns Kisuke's face towards her and instantly regrets that she did so. His eyes are red and puffy, his tears still streaming down his face as he looks at her vacantly.

Pressing her hands to his cheeks, she needs to know what she felt were their worst nightmares come true. "Kisuke?"

The blonde-haired man swallows wordlessly as he tries to speak to her, bowing his head so he doesn't have to look Yoruichi in her eyes. His answer comes from the single nod he manages.

"No… Kisuke..." She knows now, that pit in her gut grows even as Kisuke refuses to meet her accusing gaze.

"You bastards! What did you and Ichigo do!?" The Shihōin screams out when he offers her nothing but silence.

Finally, with defeat and heartache in his voice, Kisuke speaks. "He… he knew it was a one-way trip Yoruichi. He… he made me and Isshin swear our silence. Made Nelliel and Tia swear to him to protect his Imouto after he was gone. He knew… he knew he was the only one who could use the sacrificial Kidō to eliminate the Quincy emperor and his army all at once. I'm… I'm…"

His voice chokes off into a sob, unable to finish his sentence.

Yoruichi wants to hit him, she wants to kill him, but her deadened arms won't allow her as her own grief begins to break through as the cost of victory becomes all too real. "No… NO… NO! … He… he promised US!… HE PROMISED THEM! … no… no… no… you're… you're lying Kisuke… YOU ARE FUCKING WRONG! HE PROMISED US! HE PROMISED HIS IMOUTO HE WOULD COME BACK FOR THEM!"

She tries to get up and leave after pushing him back, but Kisuke's strong grip latches onto her arms and holds her tight as he whispers those damning words. "He's gone Yoruichi… I'm sorry."

Those first three words whispered in her ear break her in a way no other words would ever again. "NO! NO KISUKI! TELL ME IT AIN'T TRUE!? PLEASE TELL ME! PLEASE WHY HIM!? WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE HIM AGAIN!? NO PLEASE NO!"

Outside, Suì-Fēng hears her idol's anguished screaming; forcing her to sag against the nearest wall and slide down until she stops and then using the palms of her hands she digs into her eyes to stop her own tears from flowing. She rocks back and forth as the strings of curses and cries of the former Shihōin Clan leader scream out in unimaginable pain and loss from inside the room. A soft sound causes her to look up and see her squad kneeling before her, their heads bowed down as they await her commands. She wipes away the last vestiges of tears from her eyes and forces herself up to her feet as she regards her Squad solemnly.

"Inform Kyōraku Sōtaichō that the former Substitute… no… that Kurosaki Ichigo, the Shinigami has fallen in battle.

XXXX

"There is no other way for you to save him?"

The orange pupils of the female transcendent blink but once in response to the being's question.

Purple orbs stare at the young man the silent woman holds, his Kingdom's twice savior. Shifting his gaze back to the woman, he speaks again.

"Your word he will be returned to us when the time is right?"

A simple nod is his only answer from the still silent woman as she steps through a dimensional rift carrying the body of the orange-haired human.

XXXX

Forty four years later…

The aged grey and blonde-haired former Captain of Soul Society sits at his lab table, looking over the newest batches of DNA taken shortly after the last Nova Clash. Rubbing his eyelids, he leans back and sadly looks over at a stasis tube holding a child of perhaps two years of age. Her sea-green hair gently sways in the liquid like it has for the past forty two years since the day she had been placed in the tube to extend her life. Her parents are both gone; her father had disappeared and was presumed dead after the greatest battle of survival Soul Society had fought to date, and her mother died less than five years ago when a group of Vasto Lorde managed to ambush her when she was alone on the sands of Hueco Mundo.

The former Tercera Espada had fought long enough for Squad Eleven and the now retired Queen of Hueco Mundo to find her, but not in time for them to get her to World of the Living to allow Orihime to heal and save her. However, he knew it wasn't the Shun Shun Rikka's fault; it had always been his feeling that Nelliel died because she no longer had a reason to move forward. Her duty done in keeping both of the Kurosaki twins alive and making sure they had found their own strength to fight as Shinigami, and her own daughter's survival questionable at best, her heart simply couldn't find the justification to beat anymore.

Suspended in a deep sleep is the daughter of Kurosaki Ichigo and Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. Now, the hibernating child is all Kisuke and every one of their friends and family had left of his former protégé and his secret Arrancar lover. No one knows when or how the two found time to have a personal relationship of any kind, let alone an intimate relationship, but there isn't any doubt about as to who her parents were. Her sea-green hair is definitely her mother's, but it is her brown eyes and scowl she had when she was born which proved she is Ichigo's child.

At first, her life was as normal as any child born in the World of Living; Nelliel had chosen to live with the Kurosaki's after she revealed who the father was, but by the child's first birthday, the first of her medical problems surfaced. Despite everything both in the Human World and Soul Society having been explored and tried, the young child still fell into a coma and was dying right before their very eyes. Kisuke's only solution was to put her in a stasis tube until a cure could be found, which could only happen after he could identify the root cause of her mysterious illness.

Blinking his eyes, he is about to study the DNA again when one on his three lab assistants calls for him. Looking up, he can view Loly Aivirrne's black-haired head looking back at him through the monitor.

"Yes Loly?" He asks quietly.

"Forgive me Kisuke-san, but he wishes to speak to you. He says it's urgent." Kisuke only sighs as he nods his head tiredly.

Switching to a new monitor, he sees the human he has been working with in secret these past few decades staring down at something on his desk, most likely the latest casualty reports from Chevalier's next generation of Pandora. Aoi Gengo is still in his late forties, possibly early fifties; Kisuke had never really bothered with remembering by now, but if he is calling, it has to be something important.

"What can I do for you Gengo?" Kisuke asks without preamble as he observes the darkened bags under the other man's eyes.

Aoi Gengo is the acknowledged foremost expert on the invading alien beings known as Nova, and more importantly to Kisuke, the chief supplier of knowledge and testing materials needed for the Shinigami's own research. Glancing up from his desk, Gengo moves a hand off screen and soon a file begins downloading to the former disguised Captain's own computer, finishing within seconds.

"I know you have been waiting for this, Kisuke, but the results… don't look promising right now my old friend. Still, I thought you should have it and see what you can make of it… maybe sometime in the future you could make use of it."

Nodding his head in thanks, Kisuke opens the file and sees the words 'Plasma Stigmata' in the file headers. Looking over the data, Kisuke spots some of the major problems rather quickly, but is confident it can prove fixable in a few years after some research. Looking back up, he sees the man glancing at the tube behind him.

"She will always be my first priority, but I'll look this over tonight and give you my thoughts by the end of the week Gengo." Urahara says without looking back at the stasis tube.

A sad smile comes from the nearly gray-haired human as he sadly looks back at Kisuke. "I understand Kisuke, I wish you a good night and I'll see you two weeks from now at the conference."

"I'll be there, my schedule is free, and hopefully we'll have something to deliver to them old fools by then." The other researcher says knowingly.

"Until then Kisuke."

"Good night Gengo." He returns.

After a brief pause the screen goes dark again; stretching as he stands up, Kisuke gathers his Stigmata samples to put away for the night. As he passes the stasis tube holding the young child; the lights flicker just enough that he misses seeing the edge of the rolling cart. Clipping his leg; he stumbles slightly forward along with a few choice words but with enough force that the tubes are thrown out of his hands. Clattering, they fall to the floor and around and on top of the stasis tube. Cursing again; he bends down and begins gathering the tubes as he does; he notices a faint glowing from those Stigmata samples closest to the stasis tube. Standing up, he looks at the test tube in his hand first and as his eyes scan the room, he notices the tubes are getting brighter the closer they are to the suspended child. Picking up the one sole test-tube that has managed to stay in place on the flattest part of the tube; he studies the crystalline formation, almost missing the impossible. Looking down through the clear top, his eyes pop wide open as he sees the young child with her eyes open and staring back at him, her hand pressed flat on the clear partition directly under the Stigmata sample.

"H-Hisoka." Glancing back at the test-tube, he watches as her eyes follow the alien tissue when he removes the sample off of her stasis tube.

"It can't be that easy?" Looking at the freezer holding her numerous blood samples, Kisuke quickly moves over to it and pulls out one of the glass tubes containing her blood.

Returning to his lab table as his second wind kicks in, he places a drop of blood on the specimen plate and peers through the microscope as he places a fragment of Stigmata onto the Petri dish. The aged Shinigami begins to grin as he watches her blood reconstitute itself the longer it stays in contact with the alien tissue sample. When it is over, her blood is stable and he can feel Reiatsu pulsing even from the tiny sample. He jumps up and rushes over to his main server and brings up all the files just sent to him from Gengo. Soon plans and formulas begin forming in his genius brain as he begins to decipher the information in front of his eyes.

Hitting an intercom device, he yells for his three assistants. "Hiyori! Loly! Melony! Quick, get down here!"

A few minutes later the three called for women arrive, the snaggle-toothed blonde, his former Lieutenant begins yelling as soon as she steps into the lab.

"What the hell is your problem Urahara!?" She shouts out, stomping until she is standing right behind him.

The three back up slightly when they see the eerily familiar gleam in his eyes as he twirls to face them to announce his intentions. "We need to prepare for my next experiment my dears."

He is greeted with silence at first. Melony warily looks at the Shinigami who took both her and her sister under his wing after the Thousand Year Blood War when he had asked for volunteers to stay with him in the World of the Living to help with his research.

With a hint of nervousness in her voice, she asks what he is planning. "… What are we trying to accomplish this time, Kisuke-san?"

Smiling, he walks over to the stasis tube and holds a Stigmata sample over it where he waits. At first the women don't understand what he is trying to accomplish, then the glowing begins as Reiatsu starts to form in the air around the tube. Hiyori is the first to understand what is happening as she slowly walks up to her former Captain, staring in awe at the tube then realizing that Hisoka's eyes are open.

"No way." She whispers as she looks between the tube and the sample in Kisuke's hand.

Grinning madly, he replies back to her. "I already did a simple test; her blood begins to restore itself the moment the Stigmata came into contact with it. You know what this means, don't you?"

Loly and Melony both begin tearing up, the blonde Arrancar answering then. "We… we might actually have a cure for Hisoka-chan?"

Looking down into the two-year's old brown eyes, Kisuke's own tears form as he smiles. "Yes. Yes, one day soon we'll cure Ichigo-kun's and Nelliel-chan's daughter and give her the life they would have wanted her to have."

XXXX

Sixteen years later…

'Fuck, she's good.' One of the last two students still fighting thinks to herself internally as she continues hunting her prey.

The sea-green-haired teen holds her pitch-black katana loosely in her hand as she looks for the last opponent of her first Carnival. She knows that she has an unfair advantage over the other student, but that isn't her fault. Born human with Shinigami, Hollow and Quincy powers just gives her the added advantage of being able to call out her Zanpakutō instead of a Volt weapon; it isn't necessarily cheating as she saw it, just the added benefit of having Stigmata implanted in her body since she was two years old.

Having a near one hundred percent synchronization rate also helps the human Shinigami when she uses her Stigmata. During her training she had come close to breaking many of the previous records held by previous classes during Pandora boot camp, but her purple-haired Sensei made her hold back. The reason being it might bring more undue attention to her hometown and its unique history. She smirks as she thinks about her golden-eyed teacher and what her reaction will be when she learns how she decimated most of her competition with ease in her first Carnival.

So what if she used Shunpō instead of Accel, or a binding Bakudō to turn the odds in her favor during a tricky situation? So she cheated; who doesn't and isn't that the golden rule, to use any means available to defeat your enemy, in this case this year's projected Number One Ranked student for the First Years, Chiffon Fairchild? She already knows that the woman she is facing is definitely a worthy adversary, but then again, she doesn't feel quite human either to the young female Shinigami. Hisoka's overall feeling about the student simply known as the 'The Unmatched Smiling Monster' is that she definitely warrants her moniker.

Sensing it more than anything, Hisoka uses a low speed Hohō to avoid the strike that suddenly comes from her blind side. Swiftly parrying the follow-up strike, the sea-green-haired Pandora Shinigami swings her Zanpakutō at knee level to force the brown-haired Pandora back a meter or two.

"Nice one Chiffon-san. I didn't sense you until you were almost on me." The now-smiling human Shinigami says.

The 'Smiling Monster' answers in kind. "I was correct in assuming it would come down to us, Hisoka Kurosaki. That was impressive how you escaped just now, but I couldn't help but notice that it wasn't Accel you used… perhaps some new technique?"

Hisoka keeps her smile in place, but underneath it she is cursing at herself. She should have known better; the woman she is facing obviously isn't just any 'normal' Pandora; she is already on a different plane of existence compared to their fellow Pandora. Snapping Shingetsu with a downward stroke, she uses one of her family's favorite attacks, a wordless Getsuga Tenshō to force Chiffon on the defensive while she uses the distraction to slip in behind Chiffon to finish the fight quickly. However, planning and execution don't take into account that the woman she is fighting is anything but inexperienced. Steel meets steel as Hisoka's strike at Chiffon's spine is blocked easily, her Getsuga having been dispersed by a single swipe of the Smiling Monster's Volt Weapon.

" **Well that worked well Hisoka-chan. You got any other bright ideas you want to waste?** "Her mildly irritated Zanpakutō asks as her physical form presses against the claw-like weapon of her wielder's opponent.

'She isn't normal is she Shingetsu?' Hisoka mentally asks of her Zanpakutō.

" **You're now noticing!? Of course she isn't normal; her body and soul come close to singing the same song as the Nova!** " Shingetsu mutters out in curious annoyance.

'WHAT!?'

" **Use your** **Pesquisa** **to probe her Hisoka-chan. You'll see what I mean.** "

One lesson her Grandfather and her Aunt Yoruichi pounded into her when she started training at ten to be a Shinigami and then later a Pandora. Always commune with your Zanpakutō, become one with the spirit of your blade. Doing as she is instructed to do, she sends out a small burst of her Reiatsu to find out what her fellow Pandora really is, only for energy to pulse from Chiffon and diffuse the Pesquisa.

'What the…' Hisoka stares at the still smiling brown-haired Pandora with awe.

" **She must have felt your** **Pesquisa somehow** **!** "

'Now I know. She isn't a normal human.' She grins when she feels Shingetsu mutter a string of curses.

" **Well we can ask afte…** "

Whatever her Zanpakutō is going to say is cut off when an ocean of Reiatsu suddenly crashes down on Hisoka's shoulders. Forced to her knees, she closes her eyes knowing she's been caught off guard; Chiffon isn't one who would hesitate in taking advantage of another's distraction or weakness. But the anticipated blow never comes as the woman she had been sure was going to use her inability to fight back to secure her victory doesn't strike at her; instead she is staring up at the sky, on her knees as well. Fighting against the weight pressing down on her, Hisoka sees what the brown-haired Chiffon is staring at. A churning black hole is forming above their heads. Fearing that Hollows are about to break through, she urgently searches for her Gikongan to eject her soul only to pause in curiosity as the dark void begins to close as rapidly as it had opened, but just before it does close, a body falls out of the blackness and falls towards the concrete below.

Hisoka stares in horror as she sees the body free-fall towards the debris and rubble of Carnival. She and Chiffon recover quickly as the force holding them down dissipates rapidly. Both use Accel to reach the area of the predicted impact just as the void closes completely and seeing the body in time, Hisoka jumps up and grabs it to slow its decent. A second pair of hands soon appears around both her and the body, helping her carry the weight and also to slow them all down to a soft landing below. Both women stumble though on the loose soil causing them to fall into a heap on top of the body they had just grabbed.

Breathing hard, Hisoka gives her fellow student a grateful nod. "Thanks Chiffon, I don't think I could've pulled it off by myself."

The closed-eyed teen looks up at the sky at where the void had been and then back down at the young man lying face down between them. "Do you think he is a Nova?"

Shaking her head in answer, the human Shinigami speaks slowly. "I'm… not sure what he might be; that energy… was familiar to me, but it… it shouldn't be here."

"You know what that was Hisoka?" The brown-haired First Year asks.

Knowing she is treading dangerous waters, Hisoka uses a name that will hopefully end the questioning before it can begin. "My Oji-san, Urahara Kisuke, had me around all kinds of experiments when I was younger; that energy felt a bit similar to one of his more insane concoctions."

"I forgot you were Doctor Urahara's niece; my apologies Hisoka-san. But what do we do about him though?" She points at the figure on the ground.

Before Hisoka can answer, a barely audible moan comes from the body causes both Pandora to jump away and deploy their weapons in readiness.

"He's… alive?" Hisoka quietly whispers to the other Pandora, shock in her eyes.

Chiffon cautiously moves closer to the body and using one foot pushes the body gently over onto to his back. The slightly swollen face surrounded by bright spiky orange hair causes both students to blush at seeing his handsome and rugged features. Hisoka places his age between sixteen and eighteen but after seeing his shirt and pants are shredded revealing a frame of condensed muscle; she doubts any boy could look like that. But it's his slowly releasing Reiatsu that has her stunned, its feels familiar to her; she knows she has felt it before… the unconscious boy's Reiatsu reminds her of Captain Hirako and the other Vizards.

It is when she takes a closer look at his body that she gets her next big shock, Chiffon's own gasp confirming she is indeed seeing the same thing. Clearly visible and easily recognized against his skin are black and red tribal designs, embedded in them are numerous Stigmata, Stigmata that are unlike any that either Pandora has ever seen, and more numerous than either Pandora has ever seen on any living being save for the Nova.

'How… how does he have so many Stigmata!?' Hisoka thinks to herself as she stares at the impossible, only to see her fellow Pandora reaching out towards the body.

"Curious..." Chiffon warily touches the black crystal and then snaps her hand back quickly.

Hisoka looks at the brown-haired Pandora and asks what happened.

Pointing at the black Stigmata, Chiffon answers. "I don't know… it… just feels off."

Frowning at the statement, both Pandora suddenly jump when their Comm links come to life and the voice of their clearly annoyed head instructor barks out in their ears.

"Kurosaki! Fairchild! What are you two waiting for!? You must fight to…" The voice of Yu-Mi Kim begins to shout into their earpieces only to have her transmission cut off.

"Sorry Instructor Kim, but we seem to have a situation here." Chiffon politely informs their instructor.

"What could warrant you two from completing this year's Carnival Fairchild?" A gruff voice retorts.

Both First Year students stare at the body lying between them before the brown-haired Pandora speaks again. "A young man fell from the sky Ms. Kim; interrupting our fight. We were both forced to save the young man as he fell, and… we made an interesting discovery that might be of great value to the future of all Pandora."

"Oh, what might that be Fairchild?" The commanding voice inquires with a hint of curiosity evident.

"The young man has over a dozen Stigmata embedded in his body from what we can see right now; a type of Stigmata I have never encountered before."

XXXX

The brown-eyed instructor turns to look at the most powerful woman in the room, the woman currently in charge of West Genetics: Sister Margaret Lindman, a first generation Pandora. Yu-Mi Kim watches as the woman wearing the nun-like attire stands to her feet and makes her way to the communications board. Touching a series of buttons, the picture on the screen begins to focus in on the area where the last two remaining Pandora are currently standing. The picture zooms in further until a third body comes into view; no one in the control room saying a word when the familiar octagonal Stigmata dotting the tanned skin come into focus.

Keying a microphone, the oldest woman in the room speaks to the two younger women. "Fairchild, Kurosaki. You will wait there with the body until you are escorted back to the infirmary to have a complete physical and blood work is done to ensure you haven't been contaminated by an unknown pathogen due to your exposure with that body."

The younger sea-green-haired woman speaks up suddenly. "Sister Margaret, he's alive and is in need of immediate medical attention."

Looking at the screen a second time, Sister Margaret scans the body once more before she answers. "Understood, Kurosaki. Your instructors will be there shortly; until then keep vigilant around the body."

Both women answer back in the affirmative and as the room watches, Hisoka takes a seat on a piece of demolished stone wall while the brown-haired Pandora takes up a position next to her.

"Yu-Mi, Elize, take charge of Kurosaki and Fairchild. See that the body is taken straight to quarantine and find out who… and what he is." Without waiting for their acknowledgement, the stately woman leaves the room without uttering another word.

Elize Schmitz makes her way over to her friend of the past decade as they watch Sister Margaret leaving for her private office. As soon as they are alone with the still silent Chevalier staff, the German-born Pandora slips her arm through the Korean's arm and begins to walk her out of the control room.

"Come on, let's get this over with. I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for all of this Gorilla-chan." Elize can't help the smile that forms when she sees her partner snap out of her daze to glare at her.

Still glaring at her partner and friend, Yu-Mi scolds the other woman as they make their way to the elevator shaft. "Can't you ever be serious Elize? A body falls out of the sky covered in strange looking Stigmata and you act as if it is nothing out of the ordinary."

"What else am I supposed to do Yu-Mi? Get crazy like a school girl who's having her first crush? This is just another day for us Pandora. Admit it, this can't be anything but a prank at best. No man has ever successfully incorporated that many Stigmata into his body and lived to tell the tale. I think this is just some hoax being pulled on the First Years by a group of Third Years, a way to liven up the atmosphere of Carnival. So let's find out who this young man's Pandora is and ensure she's punished appropriately for this ill-timed joke." The taller woman remarks as she pushes the button for down.

Doubt evident in her voice, Yu-Mi shakes her head as she looks back. "I don't know Elize… the way Sister Margaret reacted didn't seem…"

"Normal. Maybe she's trying not to let her anger show because of this. I mean all of us have been waiting to see those two fight since Doctor Aoi brought both those girls here. Especially Urahara's niece, Kurosaki. Now I do wonder about that little town even more… what's it called again?"

After looking upwards in thought, the green-haired Doctor remembers. "Ah, I recall it now, Karakura. It is the only place on the face of this planet where women aren't compelled into being tested to see if they can become a Pandora or not. Kisuke Urahara's threats of withdrawing his knowledge should the government ever try to test the citizens of that sleepy town truly was a shock to Chevalier's position of power. I don't know how he did it, but after the Japanese Government was banned from there he hasn't been seen or heard from since. But to see what could be a virtual treasure trove attending our Academy has me wondering what other secrets we might find if we did manage to sneak successfully into that town…"

The Korean Pandora's hand shoots out and stops the German from speaking further. "Don't even joke about that Elize. You examined the last fools who tried to recon that town. I've never seen wounds like that ever; not even Nova leave marks like that. Those two are lucky to be alive even if they don't remember what they saw or who attacked them. No, I think it's best to leave this Urahara keep his secrets. Now let's get to those two and see about setting up a private match to solve who will be first for the First Years this year."

"Kurosaki… at least she has great hair." Elize says as she twirls her green locks.

A snort is heard as the two women enter the elevator. "Keep dreaming washboard."

"Hey!"

XXXX

" **Do you think he is another Vizard, Hisoka-chan?** " The Zanpakutō spirit asks as she stands next to her wielder.

'Don't know Shingetsu… I mean that Reiatsu does feel like theirs, but I ain't ever heard Hiyori Oba-san or Shinji Oji-san talk about a missing member.' Hisoka remarks internally as she keeps a watch over the male's unconscious body.

Walking over to the body, the Zanpakutō spirit glances over quickly to see the other Pandora has yet to react to her presence. The rumors of powerful Pandora having the ability to see those of the afterlife might not be as true as the rumors make them out to be, judging from the lack of reaction that shows from the brown-haired woman standing right next to her wielder. Kneeling down and looking over the unconscious body next to her feet, Shingetsu lightly trails her fingertips over the skin of the male. A sense of familiarity washes over the Zanpakutō as a distant memory tries to surface to the forefront of her recollection, but it is dashed away when the sounds of numerous footsteps are suddenly heard. Looking down one last time, the spirit fades back into the inner world of her wielder just as eight women appear in front of the two students and the still unmoving male's body.

Hisoka quickly stands to her feet and snaps to attention when she and Chiffon realize that both their instructor Yu-Mi Kim and Doctor Elize Schmitz are among those making their way to their position. Elize offers both women a smile, but rolls her eyes when Yu-Mi scowls at the two younger Pandora. Pointing at the body now being loaded onto a stretcher, the veteran warrior asks them both to tell her exactly what had happened. Hisoka takes a step back leaving the explanation up to Chiffon, who shares a brief look with the other student before recounting the events leading to the present moment without pause.

"So you say he fell out of a black void, one we didn't even detect?" The West Genetic's instructor asks.

"Yes." Hisoka finally replies in a neutral voice.

"And you only discovered his Stigmata afterwards?" Yu-Mi asks as they watch them cover the body with a thin blanket.

Again Hisoka answers in the affirmative. "We thought he was dead until he moaned."

Looking at the two relatively unmarked Pandora students with a fair amount of pride at seeing how well they did in the Carnival thus far, Yu-Mi motions for them to follow her back to the main campus. "Listen you two… you will need to be examined and cleared before we release you back into the general population of students. Precautionary measures, understand?"

"Of course Ms. Kim, we understand." Chiffon replies as she smiles at the older woman.

Shaking her head at the sight of the smile that most attribute to her normally sunny disposition, Yu-Mi Kim remembers the other side of that smile when it is engaged in truly horrific combat thus far; the moniker of 'The Unmatched Smiling Monster' isn't far from the truth. Walking beside the brown-haired student is the other enigma of this year's crop of incoming students, Kurosaki Hisoka. Too bad they wouldn't see how Chiffon faired against what the new first years deemed the 'Invisible Death', Kurosaki's speed and invisible attacks were legendary in boot camp.

Rumors were constantly swirling around the green-haired brown eyed woman, the first and only volunteer to become a Pandora from that off-limit town known as Karakura; she also happened to be the adoptive niece of the second smartest man in the world when it came to anything related to the Nova, placing her in the same 'hands off' category as those of the Aoi family.

Seeing that the two aren't showing any signs of fatigue, and not up to wasting any more time, the former Pandora turns her back to them and barks out her command. "Accel."

Three blurs leave the ruins of Carnival at speeds that few could match or even comprehend.

XXXX

Loly Aivirrne bobs her head to the currently number one hit song in Japan, made famous after it became the title song of the best-selling manga and anime of the same title. Sighing as she looks at her lightly snoring boss, the former Arrancar walks over to a closet and pulls out a clean blanket before proceeding back to where Kisuke is currently sleeping on a futon in the only clean corner of their spacious but equipment crammed lab. Kneeling down and draping the blanket over his slightly twitching body, the black-haired Hollow frowns at the telltale signs of his newest bout of nightmares. Seeing Benihime well out of reach gives Loly a brief sense of relief until she remembers who his best friend was growing up. Making sure Kisuke isn't going to wake anytime soon, Loly walks up to her station and begins sorting through his emails and other messages when a rapidly blinking icon flashes into her peripheral vision.

Turning to regard it quizzically, she walks over to the large touch screen monitor and taps the icon, the Kanji for Lockdown written across the file. Puzzled at first by what she is looking at, the black-haired Arrancar studies what appears to be a search carried out using the DNA sequence of an unknown male and then the results displaying the closest match of his DNA to any living relative. It is these results that triggered the lockdown. Her eyes widening at the list of names, Loly frantically opens up the rest of the file to see who had initiated the search. The name Elize Schmitz shows up as the instigator of the search and the Arrancar assistant pulls up the related files using Kisuke's user name and password and scans through them. A brief gasp comes from her when she sees her young niece's name listed as one of the two Pandora who had found the unknown male, idly noting that the incident had occurred during that graduating exam event for Pandora that was scheduled for today.

Pulling out her phone, she quickly sends a text to her fellow assistants and then continues to read through the report as she waits for them.

"Noba, please display to me all possible hypotheses as to who this unknown male could be, based on his genetic match to the Kurosaki-Shiba Clan." Loly asks the sentient AI installed by Kisuke during the first years of researching the Nova.

Several moments later, the AI finishes his analysis and displays his results. "Only one possible hypothesis matches the conditions, Loly."

Loly Aivirrne stands in stunned silence as said hypothesis blinks onto the screen next to the unknown male's DNA, listing his possible relationships to those of every living member of the Kurosaki-Shiba Clan. She doesn't react when Melony and Hiyori enter the lab, a tic mark developing on the smaller blonde Vizard's head when she sees Kisuke sleeping in one corner, but she says nothing as she makes her way to stand next to Loly.

"What's going on?" The former Squad Twelve Lieutenant asks, only for the still-silent Arrancar to point at the screen.

Casting a wary glance at her fellow assistant, Hiyori begins to read the DNA results with growing disbelief at what she is seeing.

"N-Noba, run your scenarios…"

The AI interrupts the small Vizard. "Hiyori, I have already run the possible theories and this result is the only logical conclusions. The unknown male is a direct blood relative of the entire Kurosaki-Shiba Clan."

Hiyori slumps to her knees as her eyes go to the top line again. The momentary flare of her raging Reiatsu causes Kisuke to wake up instantly, and he Shunpōs next to his emotional former Lieutenant with worry.

"Hiyori? Hiyori, what's wrong?" Urahara asks as he looks down at the small blonde Vizard.

The Vizard's shaking hand raises up to the screen. "Fucking look and tell me I am seeing the impossible Kisuke! THAT I'M NOT HALLUCANATING THIS SHIT! TELL ME THAT THIS ISN'T SOME FUCKER'S SICK FUCKING JOKE OR SO HELP ME I'LL FUCKING RIP THE BASTARD DOING THIS TO PIECES!"

Backing away from the unstable blonde-haired Vizard, Kisuke glances up at the source of her distress, then quickly walks over to the touch screen and begins to move the data around so he can read the information accurately. His eyes scan the words from right to left rapidly, his mind digesting the findings that the doctor from West Genetics had uploaded up for her search. When he finally looks at the results Noba had concluded on, the former Shinigami scientist grabs the nearest surface he can reach to prevent himself from collapsing as he looks at the possible relationships being assigned to every known member of the Kurosaki-Shiba Clan.

Reaching for a phone with a shaky hand, Kisuke hurriedly searches for a number in his personal database, finding it; he dials and waits for the person on the other side to pick up. The phone rings a few times before it connects, and Kisuke sighs out in relief when a familiar male voice answers.

"Ah, Gengo my old friend. I need a favor from you."

"Of course, I know this highly unusual even for me, but it is of great importance."

"…?"

A brief pause and Kisuke turns to look at his still visibly upset partner and then he answers the unheard question.

"I need you to give me custody of a young man that is currently being held at West Genetics. If I am correct, the war against the Nova just got a whole lot easier."

XXXX

Yu-Mi and Elize watch as the scanning probe runs across the body of the young male for the sixth time since his admittance to the quarantine room over three hours ago. The young man had been cleaned, and all clothing removed by robotically controlled arms operated by Elize and her team. The Korean instructor didn't fail to notice that she wasn't the only one sporting a faint shade of pink upon her cheeks when the torn and shredded remains of his clothing had finally been removed. But even that was soon replaced by shocked gasps when the women clearly saw the numerous objects dotting the young man's tanned skin; the familiar octagonal shapes that every Pandora and their Limiters have embedded into their skin. The only difference that they can see are the color of the male's Stigmata; Yu-Mi had never seen black Stigmata before, and as far as Elize knew, no other color had ever been developed.

"Impossible… just simply impossible…" The German born Pandora mutters out for the hundredth time as she reviews the data still scrolling on her monitor.

Tapping a section of her screen, the green-haired Pandora beckons for her friend to look at what she is pointing at. "See this Yu-Mi?"

"What am I looking at Elize?" The dark-haired woman asks, glancing at the data curiously.

"His Stigmata… it… its energy signature is unlike anything I've ever seen. I mean, just look, LOOK at the wave patterns it is releasing… If I had to guess, I'd say they are mutating into something we've never seen before."

"A very interesting and astute observation Schmitz-Sensei. I can see why you are the resident Doctor for the staff and students of West Genetics, and I do so look forward to working with you." An unknown male's voice causes the entire room to turn and face the strangest group of individuals any of the Chevaliers have ever seen gathered in one place.

Yu-Mi Kim quirks one of her eyebrows as she studies the man and the three women standing near the door leading to the isolation unit. The first is a grey and blonde-haired man wearing a brownish haori with white diamonds embroidered near the bottom hem, draped loosely over his green clothes, with his eyes hidden by the shadow cast by a ridiculous green-and-white striped bucket hat. On his right is probably one of the shortest woman either Elize or Yu-Mi has ever seen. Her blonde hair is done up in two short pigtails, and she wears a red track suit over a white t-shirt with the words 'Back Off Skank' written on it. Behind them are two other women; the first has blonde hair cut very short, her green eyes fixed intently on the young man currently on display behind the thick glass of the observation room. The woman beside her has black-hair with lavender eyes, and she is also looking at the same male, but unlike her fellows a single tear rolls down from her left eye. Both women are wearing white pant suits under white lab coats.

"And you would be?" The Korean Pandora asks the male who seems to be the one in charge of the group.

Taking his hat off to reveal messy bangs and piercing gray eyes, Kisuke offers the woman his introductions. "I am Urahara Kisuke. These are my assistants, Sarugaki Hiyori, Loly Aivirrne and Melony Mallia. I do believe Aoi Gengo spoke to you about our arrival."

With a hint of disbelief in her voice, Yu-Mi can't help the stutter she has in speaking. "Y-you're Doctor Urahara? Really?"

Hiyori, who had been glaring because of the delay, suddenly stops and begins to snigger. "See, even they think you're a joke Kisuke. Told you years ago to lose that stupid hat or this would keep happening."

"Not that your red track suit is any better." Melony mutters under her breath causing Loly to slap her hands over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

Unlike Yu-Mi, Elize looks at Kisuke with stars in her eyes as she hurriedly stands and bows to blonde-haired man. "Ah, forgive us Urahara-san. We were indeed informed you would be arriving, but we… didn't expect you to look… so young."

No one saw him move, but Kisuke is suddenly standing next to the green-haired doctor. "Why thank you for such a lovely compliment my dear. In this day and age, it is so refreshing to hear such beautiful words from an even more beautiful woman such as you…"

The two Arrancar roll their eyes while Hiyori's hand inches towards her slowly rising foot. Seeing that his long-time assistant is making a move to retrieve her favorite weapon of punishment, Kisuke quickly shifts gears and faces the thick dividing glass of the observation room. Tapping a series of buttons, the medical scan that Elize had been working on appears on the screen. Motioning for the Doctor to stand next to him, he requests for her to perform a battery of tests of his specifications as he watches the results closely on the display. Soon, Hiyori and the two Hollows have taken over other stations from the Chevaliers and are assisting the German Pandora in her tasks. An hour and countless tests later, Kisuke finally calls for an end to the tests.

"Well there's only one true way to find out if he really is…" He muses. Taking a card out of his Hakama, Kisuke inserts it into a slot causing yellow lights to swirl and a siren to start blaring, causing the Chevalier staff and the German doctor to look at him frantically.

Turning to face the stunned Doctor, the blonde-haired scientist speaks to Elize. "Close the door behind us after we have entered the decontamination room. Don't worry about being held at fault should anything happens to us that little card will exonerate you. Come along Hiyori, Loly, Melony."

Yu-Mi steps in front of the now opening door and looks Kisuke directly in his eyes. "I'll be joining you Doctor Urahara if you don't mind?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Kisuke simply walks by her without a word and enters the area between the inner and outer doors that lead into the decontamination room holding the man he believes to be his thought-to-be deceased former student. As the others file in after Kisuke and Yu-Mi, the door closes and a number of jets begin spraying the five individuals with atomized disinfectants. As the spraying stops, the inner door to the isolation chamber opens with a hiss and they move to stand by the bed. Hiyori looks around the room until she finds the supply closet. Taking out a blanket from the closet, she and Loly unfold the heavy material and then use it to cover the orange-haired man's body.

"He was always overly modest about his nudity, the prude." Hiyori says longingly, finding a spot near the man's head and gingerly touching his orange spikes.

"You know who he is?" Yu-Mi questions the four in surprise.

Kisuke makes his way to the bed and looks down at the unconscious male, Yu-Mi noticing the deep hurt that flickers across his grey orbs. "We believe that if this young man is who we think he is; then he's been gone for a very long time."

Looking at Loly and then Melony, Hiyori finally huffs out at Kisuke. "Let's do this and find out if he really is him or not."

Nodding his head in agreement, the grey-and-blonde-haired scientist motions for each of them to lay a hand on the exposed arms and chest of the young man. Once they are all in position, they begin to pour their Reiatsu into his body. Yu-Mi gasps as she sees energy visibly forming on the hands of the man and women; red on the man's hands, and pink on the smaller blonde's and black-haired women's hands, and finally crimson on the taller blonde's hands. Watching in fascination, Yu-Mi stares as the strange glowing energy is rapidly absorbed by the unknown male's body.

"What is that?" The Korean slips by speaking her thoughts out loud.

"You can see what we are doing?" Urahara asks without looking at the woman.

Caught out, she nods her head in answer; Yu-Mi hears the former member of Squads Two and Twelve chuckling lowly as he continues infusing his Reiatsu into the orange-haired man's body. "Well, what you are looking at is called Reiatsu Yu-Mi Kim; it is our 'power'. Using this we will be able to answer two questions; the first is if this really Kurosaki Ichigo? And the second is: if this man is truly him, how can he be here, when he died over sixty years ago?"

XXXX

Stretching herself as she as she leaves the shower, Kurosaki Hisoka grabs her usual three towels to begin drying her body. Wrapping one towel around her wet sea-green hair, she wraps the next one around her admittedly developed chest, and then uses the last towel to begin drying her dripping limbs. Sitting at her desk, she works the towel around her arms and legs before she drops it to the floor and starts to dry her hair. Looking in the mirror, she again wonders about who her parents might have been as she studies her own face.

Ever since she gained her first memories, the girl who has become the first Shinigami Pandora has always questioned her family as to who her parents are and silently wonder why no one in her family would speak of them. Every time she tries to bring it up, she sees the sadness and pain etched in their features, and when they hurriedly changed the subject, she would always allow them to do so. Still, she asks herself every time she looks at herself in the mirror as to who they could have been. Who did she resemble the most, her mother, her father or neither?

" **They'll tell you when they're ready Hisoka-chan; they can't keep it a secret forever as to who your Ryōshin were.** " Shingetsu's soothing voice remarks as she drapes her arms around her wielder after materializing in to the real world.

Leaning back against her Zanpakutō's body, the sea-green-haired young adult looks into the mirror at the reflection of her constant companion almost longingly. "Do you think really think so, Shingetsu? I'm not exactly a normal teenage girl; I'm actually older than most of my Sensei, maybe even older than Sister Margaret, and yet I feel so small whenever I mention wanting to know who they were. I just wish I knew why they always look so hurt and sad when I ask about Haha-ue and Chichi-ue…"

Shingetsu lifts her wielder to her feet and guides her to her bed; using the last towel to dry off Hisoka, the Zanpakutō spirit gently begins to run her fingers through her aquamarine silky locks. " **Maybe the circumstances surrounding their deaths are what holds their tongues from speaking to you about it Hisoka-chan. I doubt that your Ryōshin were evil or bad people, for no one has ever mistreated you or spoken ill of them, both during your training in Soul Society and over the summers. So whatever the reason could be, it is possibly still an open wound on their souls. Let's just give them some more time before we try asking them again, okay Hisoka?** "

Feeling her wielder wrap her arms tightly around her waist in answer, Shingetsu continues her ministrations until she looks up at the clock after an hour. Seeing that it is getting closer to the time Hisoka would have to speak to her family, the Zanpakutō gently nudges the sea-green-haired teen awake. She smirks as Hisoka mews something about not wanting to get up again, and with a wry smile she is preparing to relax when a knock suddenly sounds at their door. Fading away, the Zanpakutō spirit shares a quizzical look with her now-awake partner, each wondering who could be visiting at this time of night.

Putting on her favorite pair of light blue flannel Chappy pajamas, courtesy of her Uncle Byakuya and his wife, her Aunt Rukia, Hisoka quickly heads for the door, telling whoever it is to give her a minute. Once she's satisfied by her decency, the sea-green-haired Pandora opens to door and finds the last person she would ever expect to be standing outside in wait. Moving to the side, Hisoka indicates with her hand for the waiting guest to enter..

After closing the door, the young sea-green-haired teen turns to Chiffon Fairchild and sees her looking around her room, her usual smile in place as she does so. As the other Pandora stops and turns to face her, Hisoka can't help but wonder why she is here.

Looking at a chair behind her, Chiffon asks if it is okay for her to sit. Her fellow Pandora nods her head yes, so Chiffon sits and folds her hands into her lap before looking straight at the sea-green-haired, brown eyed teen before her.

"What are you really Hisoka Kurosaki? You are not completely human so don't bother lying to me." Chiffon tilts her head in readiness to hear an answer; what she isn't prepared for is the question retorted back to her.

"Neither are you Chiffon-san; you aren't human either, so tell me Nova, how have been able to pass yourself off as human all these years?" Hisoka's Zanpakutō forms in her hand and before the sitting Pandora can move, the blade comes to rest on her neck.

For several tense minutes, the two Pandora stare hard at each other before Chiffon's smile becomes genuinely warm. "You are half-correct Hisoka Kurosaki, most of my body consists of Stigma, but I must inform you of whom my parents really are which will account for both my human DNA and my Stigmatic body. My father is Gengo Aoi and my mother is Maria Lancelot, the first true Pandora. I am the youngest of five sisters, each of us is known as Legendary Pandora, we are the daughters of humanity's first Pandora. I however, am the weakest of the five which is why I am the only one awake as of now. My older sisters possess too much Stigma and it threatens to overpower them when they are awake. But even limited as I am, I am stronger than any other Pandora alive except for you. I know you are stronger than me, I watched you closely during the Carnival, which is why I am here now. Who is the woman who could be your twin, and how did you get so much stronger than me?"

A sigh of relief escapes from the sea-green-haired Pandora as her shoulders slump in resignation and she removes her Zanpakutō from Chiffon's neck. "Promise me you will never speak of what you will see and hear tonight Chiffon, and I'll tell you everything. If you don't, you'll never see me again, and you'll never find me either. And if the Chevalier truly wishes to disobey my Oji-san's orders to stay out of Karakura in their attempt to locate me, they'll only find death waiting for them there. Not from warriors of the living, but from the warriors of death Chiffon, Shinigami and Arrancar will meet them and crush them as easily as you would an egg. Do you agree or should I disappear forever?"

Nodding her head after studying the face serious looking Hisoka, Chiffon extends her hand moments later and when the other woman shakes it, she opens her eyes for the first time that any student or staff knows of. Her orange and yellow orbs blink as they look into the now curious brown orbs of Hisoka.

"So my first question: is who is the woman who was with you from earlier today that appeared next to you out of thin air during Carnival?"

The Legendary Pandora watches as the green-haired young adult holds her weapon perpendicular away from her body and releases it. Chiffon's eyes widen slightly when the blade fails to fall and then she gets even more curious when black, red and pink energy flows from around the blade. Soon a woman's body becomes silhouetted in the glowing energy, until there is only a being dressed in a pure-white Kimono standing where the blade once hovered. Chiffon bows to the newly created being, receiving the same gesture in return from the pale-white woman. Black and golden eyes search the Legendary Pandora's eyes for a few moments before nodding her head suddenly.

" **You could become stronger if we could tap into your Reiryoku somehow, Chiffon-san. While most of your body is made of Stigma, you do have enough human DNA to produce Reiatsu. Who knows, maybe Hentai Oji-san can work with it.** " The white Kimono clad Zanpakutō giggles as Hisoka rolls her eyes.

"Would you please stop calling Urahara Oji-san that Shingetsu, you know how hurt he gets by that insult." The green-haired Shinigami hybrid remarks half-heartedly.

Tossing a hand into the air, the Zanpakutō replies back indifferently. " **I see how he looks at the female body Hisoka-chan, lust and indecency can easily be seen in those orbs of his. I can't believe that his Zanpakutō allows him to act in such a way. Perhaps Benihime is just as much a pervert as Kisuke.** "

Pinching her nose in slight irritation, Hisoka gestures towards her Zanpakutō spirit. "Chiffon, this is my partner, Shingetsu. She is my Zanpakutō."

"Zan… Paku… tō. What is a Zanpakutō?" The Pandora asks as she looks at the spirit who looks just like a twin of Hisoka.

"Chiffon, you're about to get a crash course about the afterlife for humans so please try to keep up with me." The sea-green-haired Shinigami hybrid remarks as she makes herself comfortable.

For the next twenty minutes, Hisoka explains the different parts of the afterlife: the groups who make up the Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, and the very few surviving Quincies. She tells the silent Pandora how her family has direct ties to both Soul Society and Hueco Mundo, describing the wars fought over sixty years ago, and the hardest part to her, how she still doesn't know who her parents really are.

"So to this day, they have kept that information from you?" The brown-haired woman asks.

Nodding her head sadly, Hisoka murmurs her answer. "I don't know why Chiffon; I want to know who they are and what happened to them, but they always change the subject. It's mine and Shingetsu's belief that they are trying to spare us from something, but what we just don't know yet."

Getting up from her chair, the brown-haired Pandora joins Hisoka on her bed. "Since we both have secrets we must keep, I hope that we can become friends Hisoka. I… I don't have many right now, but I do have a few acquaintances I would like you to meet tomorrow if you're willing."

"Sure, why…" Hisoka's eyes drift to the clock.

"OH SHIT! I'm late dammit!" Grabbing her laptop, the panicking hybrid turns it on and sits there worrying and fretting as she waits for it to boot up; remembering that she is not alone, she looks over at her new friend.

"Ah, you might see some… embarrassing things Chiffon. Don't hold it against me or my Kazoku."

XXXX

Any normal person passing the Kurosaki Clinic would see nothing more than a dark house with only one porch light on for visitors. Not abandoned, but seemingly void of occupants for the night to any passer-bys. However, anyone who knows how to bypass the Kidō barrier would know that it is anything but empty. Loud music and off-pitched singing comes from the house, camouflaged from the rest of the world by the impressive Kidō in use. Inside the house, the most unusual group of women currently wait to hear the results of their youngest member's first Carnival examination.

The six women sitting at the table and playing poker are in various states of undress. The current bidder is a raven-haired, violet eyed woman. Kuchiki Rukia is having a bad night again, no doubt about it. Down to just her panties, bra and old-Kidō encased shirt with the words 'NICE VIBE' written on it, she is holding a hand consisting of three diamonds, a spade and a heart. No pairs and little chance of a straight.

"I see your bra and raise you my own." She says red-faced while slipping her undergarment off from under her favorite t-shirt.

The purple-haired goddess across from her is doing much better tonight. Still wearing her own clothes and a pile of her 'winnings' so far sits in front of her; she takes a sip of sake before she tosses two cards and Momo's white bra towards the middle of the table.

"Fine, I need two. Momo."

Hinamori Momo takes two cards from the deck and slides them over to Shihōin Yoruichi. No one loves the smile that forms on the former Squad Two Captain's lips as she looks at her new acquisitions.

The next person to bet is down to only one item of clothing, her panties. Hitsugaya Rangiku sighs as she slides them off and asks for three cards.

"Well, I'm out if I lose this hand." She whines as she slams back her unknown-numbered saucer of sake.

Shiba Kūkaku takes her own sip of sake before she removes her skirt and tosses it on the table, motioning for one card. "Well Rangiku, you did try your best tonight; but I have to say wearing two of everything didn't help you much."

"I know, I know but I'm so tired of lying to Toshiro-kun why I need new clothes every time I come home from Tia's house." The short-haired Squad Ten Lieutenants whines out.

The current Squad Two Captain and Sensei of the young woman she is waiting to hear from snorts in agreement as she tosses her leggings onto the pile of clothes. "I know how you feel Hitsugaya. Nothing like lying to my Fukutaichō why my clothes suddenly appear on the parade grounds a week after these weekend excursions.

"My Little Bee, you shouldn't tease him so, lying indicates so many tangibles." Yoruichi says with a demented grin on her face.

Scoffing, Suì-Fēng turns her glare towards her former idol. "Well, you're at fault Yoruichi. If you had never taught us this damnable game, some of us wouldn't be going home cloth less once a month."

Poking her former student's ribcage, Yoruichi's grin widens as she whispers loud enough for the entire house to hear. "I've always wanted to ask you why you agreed so quickly to these games, Little Bee. Is it because you believe this is your only chance of seeing me in the buff that draws you in like the moth to the flame?"

Laughter erupts around the table and the room, causing Suì-Fēng to blush a deep red but before she can answer a familiar sound begins beeping, it causes everyone in the house to stop their activities. Getting up from the couch, Karin leans over the laptop and punches a key. Soon, a picture comes into focus and the dark-haired twin smiles at her niece, but a frown forms soon after when another face appears next to Hisoka's in the screen.

"Hisoka, who might that be with you?" The slight edge in Kurosaki Karin's voice catches the attention of most of the women in the room.

XXXX

Cracking her eyes open again, the 'Smiling Monster' wonders how bad it could be. The answer comes to light when the person on the other side makes the connection; the first thing they see other than Hisoka's Aunt Karin is a table with half-dressed or nearly nude women in the background.

"You asked." Hisoka mutters before turning to look at her obviously upset Aunt. "Karin Oba-san, this is my friend, Chiffon Fairchild, she… well you know what Oba-san, it'd be easier if we come there and explain."

"Wait! What!?" Karin shouts out just before Hisoka closes the lid on the laptop.

Chiffon glances at the now rising aquamarine-haired Pandora and points at the laptop. "Was that wise to cut your Aunt off like that?"

Cringing slightly after realizing what she had done, Hisoka opens up her drawer and pulls out another set of Chappy pajamas. Tossing them to Chiffon to put on, the young Shinigami impishly smiles at her fellow Pandora as she speaks haltingly. "Probably wasn't a good idea; Oba-san gets pretty annoyed when I screw up… just like now, but she'll get over it after she meets you."

As Chiffon changes into the second set of flannel pajamas without commenting as to why she is doing so, she asks when and how they are going to see Hisoka's Aunt.

"Right now, as soon as you're done getting dressed. Wouldn't look too good if we showed up in anything but pajamas, it's an unwritten rule for SWA overnight meetings. So as soon as you finish changing, we'll get going."

The brown-haired Pandora pauses while buttoning up her shirt and gives the other woman a quizzical look. "Right now? How? We don't have travel documents yet."

Hisoka smirks as her hand tears open a hole in reality. "It's called a Garganta; all Hollows can instinctually open one. I had my Sobo and her Fracción teach me how to do it when I was younger. It's how I'm able to get home without needing travel documents."

Chiffon looks into the black void with apprehension. "This… is this even safe Hisoka?"

Stepping into the darkness, the sea-green-haired woman pulls her new companion in behind her. "I'll be using my Reiatsu to create a path for us to walk upon as we move through the dimensional void. I promise it won't take long since Karakura isn't that far from us... If we were going to Soul Society or Hueco Mundo then it would take a bit longer, and we would probably be better off having to run then. So stay right next to me and you will be okay. Oh, before you ask, if you fall off the pathway you're a goner."

"… Comforting to know such information now that I am already walking on your path." Chiffon sends a glare to her companion who just giggles nervously.

After less than five minutes, Hisoka pauses, raising her hand in mid-air. "Let me do the talking first, and when they are ready to speak to you, answer them honestly. I mean that Chiffon, more than a few of them can detect a lie as soon as it leaves your mouth. So… are you ready to meet my Kazoku?"

"As ready as I'll ever be considering the circumstances." The brown-haired woman replies as she watches the Garganta open again.

Following Hisoka through the opening, she is surprised to find herself in a small living room filled with pajama-clad women for the most part. The only exceptions are the women around a small table littered with cards and poker chips. The next thing the Legendary Pandora picks up is the enormous amount of energy emanating from more than a few women, and one of the most powerful is the blonde-haired, green eyed woman standing before Hisoka and herself as she glares down at her nervously shuffling sea-green-haired companion.

"Kurosaki Hisoka, you had better have a good reason as to why you brought a human, A HUMAN and an outsider at that, through a Garganta and to this place of all places." Kurosaki Tia says grimly as she stands before her now-chastised granddaughter with arms crossed under her chest and a very angry expression on her face.

Scratching the back of her head nervously, Hisoka looks at her grandmother and speaks truthfully. "Well S-Sobo, she ain't technically human, she's a Pandora like me, but she's also unlike any other Pandora alive. Shaolin Oba-san can verify what I'm saying as can Yoruichi and Karin Oba-san. Chiffon… well she's not normal, she's just like me Sobo; she isn't completely human, the fact that much of her body is made up of Stigma, her visible Stigmata is little more than camouflage to hide her true abilities from the other students."

"And that matters how, Hisoka-chan?" Kotetsu Isane questions the younger woman, who shrinks back from the currently serving silver-haired Squad Four Captain.

"She can see the spirit world as easily as I can, or even Orihime Oba-san or Chie and Etsuko-Itoko." Hisoka defends herself as she points to her two cousins.

Karin looks at her black-haired, blue-eyed daughter Chie, while Yuzu stands next to her daughter Etsuko, the girl resembling her mother in nearly all her features except for being tall like her deceased father. Both daughters are accomplished Shinigami like the rest of the Kurosaki-Shiba Clan. The only difference is that they, like Hisoka, were born alive like their mothers.

Rukia pinches her nose at her reckless niece as she asks her question. "So, you felt the need to bring her here… why?"

Looking at the Pandora next to her, Hisoka turns back to look at her Aunt Rukia. "Because she saw Shingetsu when we were watching over the body. She came to my room tonight to find out who and what I was, and in the process, we sort of exchanged truths about each other Oba-san."

"Wait, what body?" Rukia asks as she steps towards her adoptive niece.

Hisoka and Chiffon are stopped from answering when another Garganta opens up in the living room. Chiffon witnesses first hand the multiple Gigai releases taking place as half of the Shinigami and Arrancar present pop out of their faux-bodies. As they draw their Zanpakutō to meet the incoming threat, Hisoka pushes the 'Smiling Monster' behind her as she and the women of the SWA wait to see what might come out of the Garganta. Several seconds later, a familiar blonde-haired Números steps out and immediately locks her eyes on the young sea-green-haired Pandora.

"I guess it's fitting I should find you here Hisoka." Melony Mallia says as she looks around the room. "It's time we tell you about your Ryōshin."

Yoruichi Flashsteps in front of the Números while hissing out in anger. "What do you think you're doing Melony? You have no right to tell her about that without our consent. That subject is…."

"I'll explain why we must tell my **Mistress** after we inform her about Ichigo-sama and Nelliel-sama." The green eyed Hollow retorts back, a hint of anger laced in her voice. "Loly and I are her Fracción, not yours Shihōin-sama."

Lowering her voice and then continuing gently as she stares into two raging golden orbs, the blonde-haired Fracción speaks once more. "Please trust me Shihōin-sama, it's important we do so right now, while she is surrounded by her Kazoku, especially in light of the events from earlier today. I believe when I am done, all of us will need to pull together as the Kazoku we claim to be for Hisoka-sama."

Turning, Melony looks at the sea-green-haired teen with an unreadable look in her eyes. "She has been the keystone of our existence since that day."

Yoruichi steps back and looks at the former Queen of Hueco Mundo. "Your call Tia."

Tia looks at her granddaughter and sees the silent plea in Hisoka's eyes as she stares back at her. Turning to Nelliel's former Fracción, the current Kurosaki Matriarch nods her head to Melony.

"There had better be a good reason for this when you are done Melony Mallia." The unspoken threat is not missed by anyone in the room.

Bowing her head, she motions for everyone to find a seat and eeps when she finally notices Chiffon sitting down next to her Mistress.

"What's she doing here?" Melony says as she points at the brown-haired Pandora.

"She's a guest." Yuzu responds dryly.

Nodding once, Melony finds the front and middle of the SWA gathering as she looks at the daughter of her former Mistress before she begins speaking to the group.

"Hisoka-chan, your Okaa-san's name was Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, the former Tercera Espada under Aizen Sōsuke, the traitorous bastard that turned on both Shinigami and later us Arrancar. She is who you get your hair color from as well as half of your 'Resurrección' form…"

For thirty minutes, Melony explains how Nelliel and her Fracción were driven out of Las Noches by the deceased Quinto and Octavian Espada. As she and her 'brothers' played Eternal Tag, the blonde-haired Números smiles as does Rukia when she recounts the well-known tale of how the group that disobeyed orders and left to rescue Orihime first meet the then amnesic young Nel. Quickly glossing over the events leading up to the final battle of the Winter War as everyone in the room except for Tatsuki, Yuzu, Karin and their daughters, had actually fought in the battles leading to the end of the Winter War. Melony then moves quickly to the invasion and then the war with the Quincy. After a very brief history as most of those in the room had felt the loss of someone dearest to them, the young Arrancar begins to finish her story.

"Hisoka-chan, the Shinigami who actually defeated the Quincy was your Otou-san, Kurosaki Ichigo. And the reason we have kept this from you is because of how he died. At the end when he was fighting Yhwach, he used a sacrificial Kidō to destroy any being carrying the Quincy bloodline. The only way to avoid that death was to take those who had Quincy blood in them and hold them in the voids between dimensions. It is how we saved Yuzu-sama, Karin-sama, Ryūken-sama and Uryū-sama. There isn't one of us in this room who can forgive your Otou-san for deciding to carry out the Kidō without informing us of his decision. Or ourselves for having to leave it up to him again to win against an impossible opponent which in the end cost him his life when he was barely eighteen years old. Now I will tell you why I am here right now to see you."

Clearing her throat, Melony looks over the room and sees unshed tears in many of the SWA members' eyes, causing her to wipe her own as she begins to speak again.

"I ask all of you to refrain from speaking until I am finished recounting the event surrounding Hisoka's first Carnival. Earlier this afternoon, a search was conducted by Elize Schmitz, Sensei at Military Academy West Japan Genetics and her search was very specific which resulted in a lockdown on all information pertaining to a certain Kazoku, specifically that of the Kurosaki-Shiba Clan. I was told to retrieve you Hisoka because after we verified certain information, Kisuke decided to speak to you about who… as to who your Otou-san is."

"Wait! What do you mean IS!?" Yuzu jumps up and shows the side of her temperament she rarely shows outside of combat.

Looking into the brown angry orbs of Hisoka's Aunt, Melony quickly relays the events leading up to her searching for Nelliel's daughter.

"As I was saying Yuzu-san, we were alerted to a search conducted by the Sensei of West Genetics. The results of that search forced Urahara and ourselves to confirm those results by going to West Genetics tonight. In doing so I must explain a few other things as well…"

 _After witnessing the man and three women finish their examination, Yu-Mi asked for an explanation to what Urahara meant by 'their powers'._

 _Urahara looked through the glass partition and motioned for Elize to join them, which she did after he declared the room and the young man safe. Only after her fellow Pandora joined with them did Kisuke utter a sealing Kidō and speak to the two younger women._

 _'What I'm about to say will not be easy for you to accept, but I have little choice as seeing that the stronger Pandora can finally indeed interact with those of us from the spirit realm.'_

 _Elize scrunched her eyes as she looked at the legendary Doctor standing in front of her. 'Spirit Realm? Forgive me Doctor Urahara but what do you mean by that?'_

 _'Hiyori if you please.' Kisuke's eyes glimmered with excitement as the blonde Vizard took her Gikongan dispenser out and popped her mod-soul into her mouth._

 _Both Pandora jumped back when where there was once only one small blonde woman, there now stood two. One in the red track suit she had been wearing, while the new one stood before them in black samurai-like clothes, a sword hanging through a yellow sash at her waist. Grinning as she looked at the two stunned women, Hiyori used a simple Sai Bakudō to trap the women._

 _'Don't struggle; all my assistant did was capture you so you don't hurt yourselves in your panic.' Kisuke said as he watched the expressions on the both the Korean and German Pandora's faces._

 _'W-what did she do to us!?' Yu-Mi cried out as she wiggled against the pink Reiatsu cuffs she couldn't see behind her back._

 _'Kidō. She used Kidō which is one of the four basic tenants of all Shinigami; it can be used offensively, defensively and for healing. The others I'll explain at a later date, for now this should do as the basis of what I am about to tell you.' Kisuke then gestured to the young man lying on the bed._

 _'He was once the most powerful of our kind, but over sixty years ago, he used a very powerful Kidō that should have ended his life. Yet somehow he is now lying in that bed returned to us somehow conveniently by someone during a time that humanity needs its strongest fighters in their war against the Nova. I can only assume that because of the number of Stigmata now embedded throughout his body that that same someone saved him just for this opportunity. I suspect I know who, but until I return to my world, I can only assume that.'_

 _'Your world Doctor Urahara… exactly who and what are you? Why are you really here?'_

 _Allowing his Reiatsu to manifest in his eyes, Kisuke spoke again to the two trapped women. 'I am a Shinigami, in your world you would call me a death god. As are my assistants, this young man, as well as one of your students.'_

" _Kurosaki! She's…. she's a Shinigami like you!' Yu-Mi blurted out._

 _'Of course she is. She is his Musume-san after all.' Kisuke said as he points at the orange-haired male._

"Wait a fucking minute! Are you trying to tell us Ichigo's alive!?" Karin screams out as she and most of the women in the room rush to stand to their feet.

Moving out of the way, Melony points her phone at the television that doubles as an emergency communications device to Soul Society. Clicking a series of buttons, a picture begins to form and as it comes into focus, a long-lost face fills the screen.

"ICHI-NII!" Yuzu screams as she rushes the screen.

Chiffon grabs the suddenly weak sea-green-haired Pandora as they both bear witness to the various reactions from the assembled women.

Rukia drops to her knees as she lets her tears fall. "Dammit, how? How are you here Strawberry?"

Orihime grabs onto to Tatsuki as she begins sobbing uncontrollably in stunned relief while the black-haired martial artist stares at the screen incredulously. "Ichigo… dammit you better be real you bastard. I can't go through it again if this isn't real."

Kūkaku walks up to the screen and touches his face. "Welcome back home… kid."

Yuzu and Karin find the arms of their step-mother wrapping themselves around their shoulders as they cry while looking at their older brother, one they both had cursed for not coming home as he had promised them.

Hisoka can't believe what she just heard. Her father was the same man that fell from the sky and he was supposed to be dead according to Melony. Supposedly died using his life-force to power the Kidō needed to bring down the mad Quincy Emperor and his army. A legend from the little she had been able to learn of the most famous Shinigami to have ever lived. Now she could see why no one was able to speak about him in front of her, he died so that they all could live. Turning to look at her grandmother, the former Aspect of Sacrifice, she suddenly knew why Tia Halibel, now Kurosaki Tia had always spoken reverently about the only Shinigami who knew the true meaning behind the former Espada's life.

Hisoka croaks out as she looks back at the screen. "He… he's the one we saved at Carnival… I… I save my Chichi-ue?"

Melony makes her way to the now hiccupping Hisoka and pulls her into a tight hug. "Yes Hisoka-chan, you saved your Otou-san's life today, which is why you and the others must return to West Genetics with me right now. Kisuke is waiting for us, I sent him a message when I found you with the SWA while I was explaining everything to you all, and he sent one back. They are expecting us."

"They? Who exactly is waiting for us Melony?" Tia asks as she continues to stare at the face of her Musuko-san on the screen.

"The Sōtaichō and Taichō who could be spared; Kisuke sent a Hell Butterfly to inform them of what is going on. Aoi-Sensei will be there as well as Sister Margaret of West Genetics. An entire floor has been cleared except for a trusted group of Chevalier loyal to Aoi-Sensei."

Suì-Fēng looks over at the young Arrancar as she speaks. "How is that ass-hat allowed to do all of this? Telling humans of our existence has always been seen a crime. Now, not only has he told them, he has them meeting with the Sōtaichō and Taichō of the Gotei Thirteen."

Shifting nervously on her feet, Melony relays the one command she has never known until tonight. "Urahara-san had advance permission from the Reiō himself. Kisuke figured out a decade or so ago that sooner or later the Pandora and their Limiters would eventually gain the power to not only see us, but to interact with us in our soul forms. I believe with Chiffon here looking at you and since most of you haven't returned to your Gigai as of yet, he was right."

Yoruichi groans when she looks to see Chiffon staring right at her instead of her Gigai still at the table. "How the hell did we miss that?"

Chiffon stifles her giggle as she watches the women begin to move about the house. Arranging their bodies into more comfortable positions, the women of the Kurosaki household and Soul Society marshal their numbers in anticipation of seeing a long lost member of their lives once more. Once eyes are wiped dry and faces cleaned hastily, Melony opens the Garganta back to West Genetics.

'We're coming Ichigo…'

XXXX

Kurosaki Isshin sits by the bed in dimming disbelief; his hand gripping his son's hand tightly, afraid that Ichigo might disappear on him again if he lets go. The dried tracks from his tears still evident even after the time he has sat there waiting with the rest of the men from Soul Society and the World of the Living for the SWA to arrive with his granddaughter.

 _He wasn't worried at first when the Hell Butterfly landed on Shunsui's finger and began to relay the message it was delivering. At first the men who were sitting around the various tables playing poker thought nothing of the small insect until the Sōtaichō gasped out. Many then did begin to worry when sweat began to trickle down his face and his skin paled noticeably. Once the message ended, Kyōraku stood to his feet and began to issue various orders to the Inner Court Troops who appeared by silent command._

 _Once the bearded man finished, he swung around and looked right at Isshin. 'We need to go to the World of the Living immediately. Kisuke… has found something we need to see for ourselves.'_

 _No one argued or questioned the Sōtaichō who had pulled the blue-haired Grimmjow aside and spoke to the former Espada in very low tones. Isshin should have suspected something when current Captain of Squad Eight's eyes widened in both surprise and worry._

 _'You want me to open a Garganta to the World of the Living?' The Espada questioned his Head Captain._

 _Seeing Isshin staring at them, the Head Captain nodded his head in affirmation. 'Specifically to where Loly Aivirrne and Hiyori-chan are. Can you do it?'_

 _'Sure, its not that hard since you told me where they are, all I got to do is open a small hole, feel for their Reiatsu, and then reopen it to the room they are in. I just need to tell Orihime what's going…'_

 _'She's being informed as we speak Grimmjow; she'll be joining us soon after we arrive.' Kyōraku gently interrupted the Arrancar._

 _Unable to keep his curiosity contained any further, Isshin pulled Shunsui aside and asked what's going on. 'Why are we going to see Urahara? Something we should be worried about?'_

 _Isshin noticed the look of distant memories flickering across Shunsui's orbs, the same look he gets when he thinks of his two oldest friends, both deceased._

 _'It would be better for us to speak to Urahara when we get to West Genetics Isshin. This concerns your Kazoku, especially Hisoka-chan.'_

No matter how much he wanted to ask what was wrong, Isshin did wait and when Grimmjow opened the Garganta and lead them through it, he along with a majority of the Shinigami now present were just as surprised when not only Kisuke, Hiyori and Loly were waiting for them, but several humans as well who were standing with the former Captain. He recognized two right away, the director of West Genetics Sister Margaret and his granddaughter's instructor Yu-Mi Kim whom he met when Hisoka went to their boot camp last year. Remembering how Kisuke walked right up to him to him first, Isshin recalls those simple words he spoke.

 _'Don't ask how Isshin, just be thankful.'_

When he was guided into the room, Isshin felt his world stop when he felt his son's Reiatsu first before seeing his orange mop of hair second. Racing to the side of the bed, he flinches at the memory of being afraid to touch the arm laying on top of the blanket, afraid if he did touch it, the body would disappear into Spirit Particles. Only after watching Hiyori take hold of the hand of the opposite arm did he find the courage to touch his son and once he did, he couldn't stop his tears from falling. His mind slowly drifts to that terrible day.

 _He stood before the door, fear keeping him rooted to his spot in front of his home. Inside the house, he can feel their growing Reiatsu filled with worry as the two youngest Kurosaki children wait for him to bring their older brother home. Despite the two Espada flanking him and the five Fracción at his back, Kurosaki Isshin never felt more of a coward then he did right then. Swallowing, he slowly reaches for the door knob, only for the door to fly open and there standing in front of him with her hands on her hips was his youngest daughter._

 _'Otou-san! You're home!' Yuzu steps forward only to freeze when she sees the other people next to and behind her father. 'Tou-san?'_

 _''Bout time you got home Goat-Chin, where's Ichi-nii? Goofing off with his Shinigami friends still?' Karin drawls out as she joins her sister at the door._

 _However Karin stops dead in her tracks when she sees the women and her father's eyes briefly avoid looking at her. 'Where is Ichigo Chichi-ue?'_

 _Dropping to his knees, he grabs Yuzu and Karin before they can run. Yuzu begins to tear up when she hears her father's ragged and rapid breathing as he hugs them tight._

 _'No… no Otou-san…' Yuzu fists her father's shirt as she suddenly remembers the same feelings from when she was four years old._

 _Karin managed to free a hand and punch him square in his jaw. 'He promised us! He promised he'd come back Goat-Chin! He lied to us, didn't he!? He… he's never coming home is he?'_

He didn't respond, he didn't know how or what to say to his daughters right at that moment. All he can do is hold them tightly in his arms as they cry out their hearts until they are exhausted.

After that, neither of his daughters would speak to him for the first six months, but with time and support from Tia, Nelliel and the Fracción, both slowly came out of their isolation, and a year after Hisoka was born, the house mostly returned to normal. Now he sits waiting with the other Shinigami from Soul Society for the women of the SWA to arrive, absently following the conversation taking place behind him between Kisuke, Aoi Gengo, Kuchiki Byakuya, Hirako Shinji, Sister Margaret, Yu-Mi Kim and the German doctor, Elize Schmitz.

It's Sister Margaret's voice that becomes clearest as he shifts his attentions fully to the group standing behind him.

"You claim this young man to be over seventy years old? And you have no idea of where he's been or how he gained so many Stigmata, more than any living Pandora can safely handle?" She asks exasperatedly.

Isshin holds back his snort when Kisuke answers back with a hint of flippancy in his voice. "Basically yes Margaret-san, as to where he has been I don't know and at this point I really don't care right now. All I do know is this; he's here, he's alive and he may be the answer to a great many problems facing the Chevalier and humanity in general because of the amount of Stigmata he has. However when he wakes, if he wants no part in your war, no one here is going to stop him from going home to Soul Society. Although I highly doubt that will happen once he learns who is attending your school."

"His daughter." Yu-Mi says knowledgeably.

Nodding his head, Kisuke grimaces as he shares a look with Isshin. "We will leave that explanation to his Kazoku Kim-san, even though we are her extended Kazoku, it should be left to Hisoka's Sofubo to inform Ichigo of who his Musume-san is. We'll also need to give them privacy as well when much more private news has to be brought to light."

Isshin rubs his face wearily with both hands when he realizes that he and Tia are going to have to tell his son that the woman he loved was no longer living among them. It would especially be hard on Hisoka since she never had gotten the chance to remember her mother before she was put in the stasis tube that had saved her life.

"Is he really that strong Doctor Urahara?" The green-haired German Pandora asks, shifting the conversation from the uncomfortable topic.

Hirako Shinji answers the question from where he stands at the foot of the bed. "Kid managed to beat one transcendent into submission when the rest of us couldn't lay a finger on him. The other… the other cost him his life because he was the only one who could defeat him by sacrificing himself to save us a second time. Strong wouldn't be the only word I'd use."

Hiyori who had moved to stand with her fellow Vizards continues after Shinji. "Stubborn, willful and obnoxious would be better words to describe Baldy."

Kuchiki Byakuya speaks next. "Unrefined. Loud. Brash to a fault. However, I would say his most redeeming quality is his utter loyalty to his Kazoku and friends. My Tsuma Rukia often speaks to our Musume Masaki about her… about her missing Kyōdai."

"His sense of doing the right thing even if it means breaking any and every rule that got in his way." Hitsugaya Tōshirō says next.

Grimmjow chuckles then. "Best damn fights I ever fought were with him. Right Kenpachi?"

"Only one I know who could beat me fairly with just his Zanjutsu. Yachiru will be happy to see him again." The now serene Squad Eleven Captains says with a hint of his old bloodlust seeping through.

Aoi Gengo leans over to the man who he has had a secret working relationship with over the past five decades and whispers to him. "You will be allowed to tell me the rest tonight I hope Kisuke."

"I will, but first things first." Kisuke answers back when he feels the shift in reality outside of the room.

Stroking his son's hand with his thumb, Isshin looks in the direction of the opening Garganta that they have been waiting for. Sighing as he can feel the various Reiatsu signatures, he quickly wipes his face with his sleeve and silently thanks Loly when she offers him a hospital wipe to help him clean up.

Standing to his feet, Isshin is glad that Kisuke insisted upon having Ichigo moved to his own room, a much larger room on the top floor of the hospital now strictly off-limits to everyone except for the Chevalier that Aoi could vouch for.

Moving to keep Ichigo out of sight, he waits for his twins to barge through the door first and he isn't disappointed when the two young women do indeed slam the doors open and rush towards the bed they had spotted quickly behind him. Neither make it as Isshin intercepts his daughters and pulls them into a hug.

"Dammit! Get out of my way Goat-Chin!" Karin tries to free a hand so she can hit her father.

Yuzu just as adamantly does the same as she struggles against him. "I want to see ICHI-NII NOW!"

"Before you see him, I need you to allow me to say something first, please Karin, Yuzu." Isshin says, interrupting his kids.

"What?" His dark-haired daughter seethes out.

Looking first at Karin and the Yuzu, Isshin slowly releases them. "I wanted to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for letting Ichigo learn that Kidō. I'm sorry for letting him sacrificing himself in defeating Yhwach. And I'm sorry for not being the Otou-san he needed like I had been for you when he was growing up. I only ask and hope that you finally forgive me and Ichigo for what we did."

Karin holds back from hitting her father after seeing the remorse in his eyes. "You're forgiven Tou-chan, but so help me if you think I'm ever going to allow either you or Ichigo to do some stupid-ass shit like this again, you're dead! UNDERSTAND ME! DEAD!"

"Deal. Now be careful, he's still recovering his Reiatsu. Kisuke says it might take some time before he regains consciousness." Isshin remarks as he steps out of the way.

Tentatively, Yuzu and Karin find their way to opposite sides of their brother. Yuzu pushing his unruly locks out of his face as tears begin descending again as she stands over Ichigo. Leaning down, she kisses his cheek before wrapping her arms around his arm and resting her face on his cheek.

"I've missed you so much Ichi-nii."

"We're never letting you out of our sights again Ichigo." Karin adds as she too kisses his cheek.

Orihime, Tatsuki and Rukia also join the twins at Ichigo's bedside.

"He… he's really back Suki." The auburn healer whispers hoarsely as she and Tatsuki stand arm in arm.

Wiping her eyes free of moisture, the spiky black-haired woman responds. "We ain't letting him go ever again, just like Karin said Hime."

Rukia sniffles as she touches Ichigo's blanket covered feet, her breath hitches when his Reiatsu touches hers for the first time in over sixty plus years. "I've missed you so much Strawberry. Masaki is going to be so happy she's going to be able to meet at least one of her missing Oji-san."

Hisoka, who is watching the five women, begins to feel a pang in her heart as if she was intruding upon something private she shouldn't be witnessing. Swallowing as she takes a step back, she bumps into something right behind her. Looking back and up to see what is stopping her, she gulps when sees her grandmother's narrowed green orbs staring back down at her.

Placing her hands on her granddaughter's shoulders, Tia begins to steer her granddaughter towards the bed. "I think everyone here understands your anxiety Hisoka, but it's alright to feel nervous."

"I'm not nervous Sobo, I feel… like I'm… intruding or something." The green-haired Pandora responds lowly.

"You're not Hisoka." Karin says as she extends her hand to her niece. "You're his Musume-san; you should be here for him when he wakes."

Walking hesitantly towards the sleeping man that is her father, Hisoka's hand grabs that of her Aunt, on the other side of the bed; Shingetsu materializes and grabs Yuzu's hand as she stares down at her wielder's father.

" **Is he really her Otou-san?** " The Zanpakutō asks quietly.

"He is Shingetsu." Rukia answers. "He really is Ichigo."

Hisoka slowly reaches her hand out and touches the skin of his arm, feeling his Reiatsu seeping out of his skin, she gasps at what she feels. "It's so warm."

Orihime giggles as she wipes her nose. "You always knew when Ichigo was around; he had no control over his Reiatsu no matter how much we tried to teach him. Not even Yoruichi could find a way to help him suppress it. I'm glad that he never learned how to, I always felt safe after finding out it was Ichigo's Reiatsu; like a cozy blanket surrounding me whenever I went to bed at night."

"You should have felt this from his closet." Rukia snorts in remembrance.

"You slept in his closet?" Hisoka says as she looks at her adoptive Aunt with disbelief in her eyes.

Sensing that Hisoka is about to hear a few stories of her father's past, Kisuke motions for most of the Shinigami and humans to follow him out, he however stops Chiffon from following though. "I think you should stay Chiffon-chan, you might be interested in hearing these stories."

"Of course Doctor Urahara." Chiffon moves back towards the bed while the room slowly empties. Only Grimmjow and Byakuya stay behind for their respective wives.

Once they are in the hallway, Gengo Aoi leads the group to a very large conference room halfway down the hallway. His personal assistant, Su-Na Lee, holds the door open to allow everyone to enter before she and two other Pandora file in last. Once the door closes behind Su-Na, the aged human scientist sits with Yu-Mi, Elize and Sister Margaret on one side of the long table facing Kisuke, Shunsui and Isshin on the other side. Surrounding them is the heart of Soul Society's strength. Steepling his hands together Gengo waits for his friend and fellow scientist to begin.

Taking off his hat and resisting the urge to pull out his infamous fan after seeing Yoruichi's extremely agitated face, Kisuke clears his throat.

"Over sixty years ago, Shunsui and I were called to a meeting with the Reiō, the ruler of Soul Society. No one remembers because he erased our absence from everyone's memories shortly after that meeting was held. However now that these events have played out nearly to what we were told by him, Kyōraku Sōtaichō and I can finally reveal to you what we know. First, no I didn't know it would be Ichigo, I honestly believed he died that day Yori."

"But you knew something was going to happen though." The angry werecat states as her hands ball up tightly into fists.

"I did know something was going to happen in the future, exactly what that was only became clear to me after the first Nova clash took place. Before that while I was searching for a way to cure Hisoka; Hiyori, Melony, Loly and I would examine every oddity that was taking place in the world. Waiting for whatever it was the Reiō vaguely warned Kyōraku Sōtaichō and I about what was to come. And it did come that year, the year the first Nova appeared in the World of the Living and began its meaningless destruction of mankind. Focusing solely on those events led me to find a human who would become not only my partner, but over time he would also become my friend."

Gengo nods his head in understanding, allowing Kisuke to resume. "As many of you are wondering, I returned to Soul Society and with the aid of Shiba Kūkaku I returned to the Royal Realm to plead with the Reiō that if there ever came a time that I had to reveal the secrets to Soul Society, I should have his permission to do so, which even to my surprise he gave readily. I suspect this because I now believe he is partially responsible for Ichigo's disappearance and his return."

Every head snaps towards the grey-and-blonde-haired Shinigami at his declaration, Isshin after a few tries finally articulates his thoughts. "What… what are you saying?"

Folding his hands before him on the table, Kisuke looks across the table at the humans as he speaks again. "I believe the Reiō and the being known as Maria Lancelot was responsible for the disappearance of Ichigo and his return to us not only along with his human body, but a body embedded with over sixty plus Stigmata of incredible strength and maturity. It is the only reason I can account for that which would explain why his mortal body disappeared the same day he 'died' fighting Yhwach. It took me years of studying Squad Twelve's records of that day, but I found the one and only instance of an energy signature matching those of the Nova having appeared in both Soul Society and the World of the Living, exactly the day Ichigo died. Gengo?"

The white-haired human shifts as he remembers a conversation he had with his lover decades ago. "She did once cryptically tell me that there were other forces at work on behalf of mankind's possible survival. I didn't think anything of it after she… after I had to place her in suspension. You're probably correct Kisuke; it is possible she may have had a part in what happened to Kurosaki-san. He may be the trump card we need to save the human race."

A dark-skinned fist slams down on the table causing everyone to look at the now seriously angry Shihōin princess. "No one decides what he is going to do or if he is going to do anything but Ichigo. I'm sorry, but I am sick and tired of everything having to fall on that kid's shoulders, for him to carry the burden of victory alone and I am not going to sit on the sideline this time and allow it to happen again. We failed him too many times in the past; well this time we are going to be right in the thick of it with him."

"I second that." Tia says as she moves forward to the table. "As his Keibo, Isshin and I will speak to him at length as to what has transpired since his abduction. Yes, abduction Urahara-san, it is the only appropriate word to use in this case. And because of that, he no longer has his mate and a Musume-san that he may well not even know is his. Yoruichi is correct about this; we owe him more than any other being in existence, and even the Reiō will be made to understand that we won't stand for this."

Isshin watches as many of the faces around the room nod and otherwise agree with Yoruichi and Tia. Smirking internally that they don't stand a chance in hell of convincing Ichigo otherwise, he decides to speak up.

"How about this, we take Ichigo and Hisoka back to Soul Society where he can rest and recover and at the same time we can explain everything to him about what has been going on in the World of the Living? Will that be acceptable to you Yoruichi? I know you always looked after the kids as if they were your own, even after Ichigo 'died'." Isshin looks directly into his friend's now-wavering golden orbs.

A voice breaks the momentary deadlock between Shihōin and Shiba. "I would ask that you take Chiffon with you if you do return to Soul Society. It might prove useful if Ichigo and Hisoka have first-hand knowledge of the Nova and the threat they pose to humanity from someone who has actually fought against them already, of course this is with your permission Kyōraku Sōtaichō."

Suì-Fēng who has been quiet for the most part, asks why he would allow her to go.

"She is my Musume, the only one who I could safely wake. I believe Kisuke has a few ideas on how to stabilize her stigmatic body so she won't face the possibility of changing into a Nova herself."

Kisuke instinctively shrinks in his seat when that bit of information reaches the ears of the Shinigami and Arrancar, especially Isshin and Tia as they turn their combined glares onto him.

"Something you forgot to tell us Kisuke?" Tia slowly drawls out.

Coughing as he recovers his composure, Urahara pulls out his fan this time and replies back without fear. "No Isshin, Tia. What Gengo is referring to will only affect non-Shinigami Pandora. Hisoka is quite safe because she has a Zanpakutō spirit, a buffer to keep the Stigma from taking over. It also helps that she has immense reserves of Reiryoku courtesy of both Ichigo and Nelliel; as such she has no fear of turning into a Nova. And because of Ichigo's return..."

Here Kisuke pulls a device from his Haori and presses a button as he sets it down. In the middle of the table, a holographic Three-D model of Ichigo and his embedded Stigmata forms. Letting the image slowly circle in the air, he smirks when Nemu approaches the table and begins to study the image closely. No one utters a word as they watch the Squad Twelve Lieutenant moves the image around as she pulls and prods at the data streams in mid-air.

"He's perfect." Nemu remarks after a few minutes.

"Huh?" A voice says from the crowd.

Pointing at the image, Nemu begins to speak. "While Hisoka-chan has no worries about becoming a Nova because of her genetic makeup, Kurosaki Ichigo's own genetic makeup is allowing his body to change the Nova structure of his Stigmata. If this data is correct, he is poised to overcome the limitations of using Stigmata and access it to its maximum effectiveness. He will essentially be the cure to the problems all Pandora face, losing themselves to their own Stigmata. This has been your greatest fear has it not Aoi-san?"

"Kurotsuchi Nemu, you do indeed live up to the expectations Urahara has placed upon you. You are absolutely correct, every Pandora alive faces that dark possibility of becoming a Nova themselves if they push their bodies and Stigmata beyond what is safe, what we refer to as the Nova Form. My own Kodomo face this fate if something isn't done soon." Gengo mutters the last sentence so low very few in the room actually hear him.

A curse is heard from one of the Shinigami standing against the wall; Kisuke and Gengo share a quick look before the human begins speaking again. "For our guests from Soul Society, the truth is that Stigmata comes from reverse engineering of the Nova cell structure and with the aid of Maria Lancelot, I was able to create the first Pandora shortly after the Forth Nova Clash to help humanity gain the weapons needed to fight them. However, during certain extremely stressful events, we began to record Pandora actually changing into Nova themselves. Unfortunately, as of today we have no way of fixing this until… possibly now."

"Until Ichigo you mean." Tia says as she sits next to her husband.

Taking Isshin's hand into hers, she looks at Gengo and speaks so the room can hear her. "What you are saying is that Ichigo basically became someone's guinea pig, a scientific experiment whose purpose was somehow deduced over sixty years ago. Then they waited for just the opportune time to take him from us when we were at our weakest to stop them. Then they had the audacity to keep him for all these years; changing his human body into a vassal for those things you call Stigmata before sending him back home when humanity faces ever increasing danger from the Nova. Now you tell us he may be the only hope in helping you save the other Pandora because he may hold the key to keep them from becoming Nova themselves; something I believe Ichigo wouldn't appreciate us keeping from him under these circumstances. Now we find ourselves in a very difficult position. Do we allow Ichigo to fight, even though no Shinigami or member of his Kazoku wants to burden him yet again with such a duty, as he has done enough already. Or do we convince him to sit this one out as he has already sacrificed his life, lost his mate and may know nothing of his Musume-san. Before we discuss this, do either of you have any other secrets you need to speak of to this room, or do you plan on keeping it all to yourselves while keeping the rest of us in the dark as to what is really going on?"

Gengo folds his hands on the table as he stares at the emerald eyed woman, taking a deep breath; he answers the step-mother of the young man. "What I tell you may change your minds, however I beg that you not say anything to any other member of the Chevalier other than those in the room with us."

"Why should we agree to that?" Suì-Fēng demands.

Looking at the petite Shinigami Captain, the Patriarch of the Aoi family begins his life history. "Before the first Nova came to our world, I was visited by a woman…"

XXXX

Walking through the replica of Soul Society, the translucent woman touches the surfaces of the wall of the alleyway leading to the square she is heading towards. Turning a corner, the woman smiles when she sees all three lying next to each other, the young man in the middle makes her heart pound as she smiles upon seeing his face. Leaning down, she touches his forehead and again smiles when his scowl fades away. Straddling his body with her knees and hands holding her over his body, she leans down, her hair cascading around his head; she places a kiss on his forehead.

'My daughters will need you Ichigo. The six of you will help mankind survive and help bring about the changes that await them.'

Watching his face visibly relax, she stands and fades away just as the white version of the young orange-haired man stirs awake. Slapping a hand to his forehead, the Hollowfied Zanpakutō spirit begins to moan loudly.

" **Fucking Rangiku and her damn Sake…** "

Sitting upright, Zangetsu rubs his eyes and blinks a few times before he starts to focus on his surroundings. " **Oh, what the fuck is this?** "

Reaching over, he begins shaking his wielder violently. " **Oi King! King! Wake up dammit!** "

Looking over at his wielder, he frowns again when he notices both Ichigo and Juda are still unconscious. Standing up, he makes his way to the Quincy side of their Zanpakutō and squats down.

Shaking the shade-wearing spirit, Zangetsu sighs in relief when Juda begins to stir. " **Juda, Juda, I think something's wrong.** "

Slowly, the younger reflection of the Quincy King grimaces as he lifts himself to a seated position. The Quincy manifestation of Ichigo's Zanpakutō looks around and makes no comment about their changed world before allowing the Hollowfied side of Ichigo's Zanpakutō to help him to his feet, and then Juda Zangetsu looks down at his wielder.

" _ **Zangetsu what happened?**_ "

" **I don't know, last thing I remember was… was…** " Zangetsu pinches the bridge of his nose as a dull ache courses through his head.

" _ **We were… in battle against the Quincy, but I don't remember what happened at the end, do you?**_ "

Shaking his head in answer, the Hollowfied Zanpakutō looks around at their inner-world. " **Not a clue. You think I should poke around outside and see what's going on?** "

" _ **Yes. I sense familiar Reiatsu, but something is wrong with it. Karin-sama and Yuzu-sama are there, as is Orihime-sama and his friend Tatsuki-sama, but her Reiatsu is much stronger than it should be. 'She' is there as well as her Onii-san and… the Espada… and two others…**_ " Juda remarks with a hint of confusion.

Looking skywards, Zangetsu begins to fade. " **I'll be back as soon as I can. See what you can do about Ichigo, okay?** "

XXXX

Chiffon has been listening to the stories with rapt attention, learning much about the young man now lying unconscious in the room. Impressed wouldn't be the word she would use, more than likely she would use a word like insane or crazy to describe the orange-haired male after listening to the tales told to Hisoka by her extended family and her blood relations. Looking at the male who at fifteen fought to a standstill a man of immense power, Chiffon can only feel as if she is but a small fish in a great big pond. Also knowing that the two men still in the room with her were once his enemies didn't help ease her wariness until she saw something akin to respect when each man spoke of their battles with Ichigo.

Watching Kuchiki Byakuya smirk as he remembers the second battle between himself and Ichigo, Chiffon can't help but feel the affection the man and his wife have for her friend's father. It was the turning point in their relationship Rukia stated. Byakuya even went as far as to claim that Ichigo was instrumental in him wanting to become a real family with Rukia after the battle on Sōkyoku Hill. It wasn't until Ichigo's death that the events after the war forced the two adoptive siblings to seek each other in their time of grief, the violet eyed woman wiping her tears as she remembers when she and Byakuya were able to admit their growing affections for one another.

Orihime and Grimmjow though were a different story and a sad one at that in the beginning, Chiffon found their relationship the more interesting of the two as she stood there listening to the auburn-haired woman speak of her and her second husband's unique history. Orihime had married her Quincy friend shortly after they had graduated from University, but after only seven years of marriage, Ishida Uryū suddenly left her without giving her a reason as to why. In her depression, the auburn-haired healer fled to Soul Society to hide from the world. For a week she didn't sleep normally or eat with regularity, it was only after she had fainted in the middle of a street did anyone realize how bad it had gotten. And the person she fainted in front of was none other than the blue-haired Taichō of Squad Eight.

 _When she next woke up, the first thing Orihime saw was the blue-haired Espada sleeping on a row of chairs, using his Haori as a pillow. Unable to find it in herself to wake him, she stared at Grimmjow for hours until Isane came to look in on her._

 _'He hasn't left your side other than to check up on his Squad.' The silver-haired Captain remarked as she checked her patient's vitals._

 _Casting her eyes towards her bed sheets because she felt guilty about making everyone worry needlessly, Orihime sniffled as she responded. 'I don't know what's wrong with me Isane-san. I feel as if I'm cursed…'_

 _A deep male voice gruffly spoke up. 'Cursed about what Hime?'_

 _Both women turned to see Grimmjow still lying on his chairs with one eye open and staring at them. 'Why da ya think ya cursed Hime?'_

 _Wanting to keep her fears to herself, Orihime was going to keep silent until the Squad Four's Captain touched her shoulder. 'Maybe he can help you Orihime.'_

 _Isane quietly left the two alone as she slid the door shut behind her. For several minutes Orihime could feel Grimmjow's unmoving gaze on her. Shifting nervously from the attention, she finally breaks down and started quietly crying, never sensing the former Espada moving until he was on the bed with her._

 _'I… I feel cursed Grimmjow-san… Ichi… Ichigo was the first person I thought I was in love with and he… he died at the end protecting us all like he always promised us he would. Then… then I thought it was real with Uryū… but… but he left me Grimmjow… not a word and he left me alone again… I don't want to be alone and the feeling of being cursed is because the men I fall in love with always leave me behind…' The Shun Shun Rikka falls into Grimmjow's encircling arms and sobbed uncontrollably over the course of twenty minutes._

 _Grimmjow frowned as he holds onto the woman, remembering seeing her the first time when Aizen manipulated the young woman into leaving her friends behind. When he found out how close she was to Ichigo, he began plotting on how to use her so he could get to Ichigo, but even to his surprise the orange-haired bastard had come to Hueco Mundo to rescue her. The Espada nearly died in their final epic battle, but he had survived by the mercy shown him that day. When he learned that Ichigo had given up everything to defeat Aizen, the teal eyed Espada had grown despondent that his only worthy adversary couldn't even see him, let alone fight him._

 _It was only through a chance meeting with the same woman and her human friend Yasutora Sado during the Quincy Invasion did Grimmjow find out that Ichigo was a Shinigami again. Agreeing to help the strange man known as Urahara did Grimmjow met up with Ichigo once more, but the planned quick war turned into a stalemate and the Seireitei turned into Soul Society's version of Stalingrad. Street by street was fought over and control shifted back and forth sometimes twice or three times in one day. After two months it ended just that quickly when during an all-or-nothing battle to crush the Quincy, the Espada felt the weight of the world fall on his shoulder for a split second before black and red Reiatsu lighting he knew was his rival's tore through any Quincy it touched._

 _As he watched, he had to ask Madarame Ikkaku what was happening to them, the answer caused many of the younger Shinigami to vomit when the bald-headed Shinigami responded. Soul suicide was considered one of the worst ways to die; being killed by a Quincy arrow was deemed to be the worst. He was with the humans when the report finally reached the survivors that Ichigo had perished after using the Kidō, and it was the first time he had held the auburn-haired healer the same way he was now when she collapsed after hearing the news. He was among them as they all sat on Sōkyoku Hill watching the night sky light up with the hundreds of funeral pyres for the dead, the night sky with its starry lights and its black curtain clashing against those orange and yellow embers sending their fallen comrades back to the Cycle of Life. He remembered the offer the surviving Arrancar were given the next day when the Reiō himself met with them._

 _The second biggest surprise had come when the Head Captain asked him to stay and serve the Gotei Thirteen as a Captain. When he asked why, Kyōraku simple told him that he needed the strongest fighters still alive to help rebuild Soul Society and train the recovering ranks of Shinigami. He nearly declined until both Chad and Orihime ate with him and the other Hollows for dinner. The two managed to convince him when they told him Ichigo had been in consideration as the next Captain for Squad Eight had he survived, it was all he needed to hear. So, he took the Head Captain's offer and stayed behind. Occasionally he would meet up with the humans when they came to Soul Society for their meetings and eventually over the years he slowly began to consider them friends. He had even attended the young healer's wedding to Ishida Uryū. Now that same young woman was in his arms, crying after the second man she allowed herself to fall in love left her without reason._

 _'You're staying here until you get better Orihime and that is an order.'_

 _That order was the beginning for them. Orihime did stay and over the months she remained in Soul Society, she spent as much time as she could with the blue-haired Squad Eight Captain. At first it was just them enjoying time together at dinner and lunch if he had time. Neither knew when it happened but one night as they walked back to the Squad Eight barracks, their hands brushed against each other and when he went to apologize, she had surprised him by taking his hand and let him take her the rest of the way holding hands. It was the week before she felt she was ready to return to the World of the Living that they shared their first kiss. The day she left, she left him with a key to her home in Karakura and a note._

 _'I'll be moving back there soon Grimmjow, you're welcome to stop by anytime.'_

 _Two years later they married in a simple ceremony and a year later their first daughter was born which was followed three years later by their second daughter. Every night Grimmjow would return home in the World of the Living to be with his growing family. It had also helped that Orihime wasn't alone when he was at work, the Kurosaki family had become the de facto Clan in charge of Karakura and Orihime would spend nearly every day with Tia and Nelliel and their growing families. Over the decades Grimmjow found himself a well-respected member of Karakura's society much to his horror and to Orihime's amusement. Now he and Orihime had two grown daughters who both married Shinigami, and they were the proud grandparents to two granddaughters and one grandson._

"Of course, the youngest Magomusume wants to follow in Hisoka's footsteps and become a Pandora to fight the Nova." Grimmjow smirks as he sees Hisoka's eyes widen in horror.

"N-no way Grimmjow Oji-san! You can't let Yasuko become a Pandora! She-she's CRAZY!" Hisoka jumps up and grabs her adoptive uncle's hands pleadingly.

However, a new voice fills the room. " **How long?** "

All eyes turn slowly to look in the direction of the voice, only to see two black sclera filled golden-yellow orbs staring back at them with a hint of apprehension clearly evident. " **How long have we been unconscious?** "

"Hollow, where is Kurosaki?" Byakuya asks the obviously possessed body.

" **It's Zangetsu petal boy, and he's here, just not awake yet. So, tell me how long because as I laid here listening to your stories I get the feeling we've been in a coma for more than a few years.** " The tired sounding Hollowfied Zanpakutō asks again.

Karin takes one hand again while Yuzu pushes the orange bangs out of her way again before she leans down to stare into the eyes of her brother's Zanpakutō. "Zangetsu-nii, we… we need to wait before we tell you anything because… we need to tell Ichigo some rather difficult news and tell him about… about something we're not sure if he knew anything about or not. Can you give us an idea as to when Ichi-nii might wake up?"

A frown develops but Zangetsu answers. " **Juda is making sure he's okay and if the King is okay he can be up and about in an hour or so.** "

"Then in an hour we shall speak again Zangetsu. Please see to Kurosaki's recovery… it will be needed." Byakuya remarks before he leaves the room.

Rukia smirks as she warningly chastises the Zanpakutō when she sees the Hollowfied Ichigo stick his finger up at her departing husband's back. "Zangetsu be nice."

" **Fine, fine Midget, but seriously does he always have to sound like there's a stick st… HMPEM!** "

"Stupid Zanpakutō… Stupid Ichigo… stupid men." Karin says with a glare as she uses one hand to close her brother's mouth. "I can see why you two had problems getting along; both of you idiots are Alpha dogs."

Zangetsu cracks a grin at the dark-haired twin as he gently removes her hand. " **King might not like hearing you say that Karin-chan. He had enough people questioning his sexuality… though if they only knew… what?** "

The Zanpakutō knows something is being kept from him when nearly everyone in the room suddenly averts their eyes. Stopping, Zangetsu takes a closer look at who is still in the room with him; he studies the auburn-haired healer first and picks up the Espada's scent all over her. Chuckling inside, he knows Ichigo is going to want to hear the same story he did, but that would wait as he focuses on the sea-green-haired girl next to Grimmjow. Almost ready to dismiss her as another Shinigami, he freezes when 'her' Reiatsu brushes against that of Ichigo's. Snapping his head back to look at the teen, Zangetsu studies her so intently she begins to fidget under his stare before it hits him like a ton of bricks.

" **Holy…** " He whispers when a second visage suddenly appears next to the young woman, one that left no question as to who her parents were when he sees her black sclera eyes looking back at his with droplets slowly rolling down her pale skin.

Motioning with Ichigo's head, Zangetsu stares as the pale-skinned Zanpakutō slowly sits on the bed and leans forward to look him in his face. When she speaks, his heart skips when he picks up faint traces of Nelliel's voice in hers.

" **Zangetsu, I am Shingetsu… I'm…** " She stops when Yuzu's hand comes to rest on her shoulder.

"Zangetsu, you mustn't tell him yet… we need to be there when it all comes out. The sooner the better." The light-brown-haired twin says sadly.

" **Nelliel… is she… I see.** " The expressions in Yuzu's eyes answers his question, leaning back in the bed, the Zanpakutō looks over at the green-haired woman. " **At least let me know your name.** "

"Hisoka. Kurosaki Hisoka." The Shinigami Pandora can barely keep her emotions in as she looks at her father's possessed body.

Hisoka gently takes the offered hand of her father. " **She was a good woman Hisoka-chan. The King loved her very much, but he knew… why can't I remember what happened? What happened at the end of the war? Something, anything please. Please at least give me an idea of how long it's been Yuzu-chan?** "

"Sixty plus years Zangetsu. You've all been gone for sixty plus years." All heads turn to see the door open and Isshin standing in the doorframe. "Can everyone give me some time alone with Zangetsu?"

Hisoka is about to leave with the others when Zangetsu stops her. " **She stays Goat-Chin.** "

Nodding his head in acquiescence, Isshin motions for his granddaughter to stay put. Once everyone leaves, the Kurosaki patriarch sits on the bed next to Hisoka and Shingetsu. Patting the hand of his son, Isshin turns to look at his son's Hollowfied eyes. Clearing his throat, he begins to speak.

"Ichigo died fighting against Yhwach Zangetsu… the Kidō was a sacrificial type… you, Ichigo, his Quincy Zanpakutō, none of you are supposed to be here, but you are because we believe…"

XXXX

Standing outside the door to the private room, Chiffon studies the various Shinigami around her. Many of them politely nod or share a glance with her as she watches Hisoka's grandmother speak quietly to the newly revealed Fracción of her new friend. The brown-haired Pandora again becomes acutely aware that she is truly standing among powerful beings as she feels the heaviness of the air surrounding her, this time thicker because of the Shinigami males. Remembering her sisters still sleeping, Chiffon can only wonder how they would fare in a battle against any of the men and women standing in the hallway with her. As she turns to look for her father, she finds herself face to face with the violet eyed woman and the brown eyed woman from the room. Bowing her head slightly, she keeps her eyes closed but can see everything clearly.

"Kuchiki-san, Jaegerjaquez-san." The Pandora acknowledges the other women. "May I be of help?"

Orihime takes one arm just as Rukia takes the other arm; both women guiding her away from the eyes of the others until they bring her to an empty room. Once inside, the shorter woman sighs audibly as she sits, motioning for Chiffon to sit as well. Before the Pandora can ask what is going on, the door opens behind her and two more women enter, each nodding or giving her a reassuring smile as they do so. Waiting, Chiffon begins to wonder what is going on. By twos or threes, the women enter the room until the last to do so is the purple-haired woman escorting her instructor Yu-Mi Kim. Both women stand before her; one clearly agitated, the other stoic as usual.

"Kisuke is going to offer you an invitation to accompany us back to Soul Society with Hisoka and Ichigo." Yoruichi says without much warning to the young Pandora.

"Wow…" Loly mutters out loud.

Chiffon's eyes open as she digests the news of the invitation. "I would like to go very much Yoruichi-san. I'm sure Doctor Urahara has his reasons for his request."

Scoffing loudly, Hiyori bluntly remarks. "Trust me when I say his motives, while genuine, have also had some pretty shady ulterior motives that he keeps to himself. So, when we get to Soul Society; don't you ever be with that perv alone for any reason, and a rule of thumb never wear anything he gives you, no matter what he says to convince you."

Chiffon turns slightly when Orihime and Karin both choke back laughs while a red-faced Tatsuki mutters quietly. "Wished I had been warned about that before I trained with Hentai-teme."

"Are you sure this is what you want Chiffon Fairchild? You may be gone for months to a year depending on Ichigo's recovery and what he decides to do after ALL the facts are given to him." The golden-eyed woman remarks decidedly.

Yu-Mi speaks up. "This is a golden opportunity for you Chiffon Fairchild. You won't be the first living being to have travel to Soul Society, but as a Pandora, you will be the second of our kind to do so. Aoi-sensei believes that Urahara-sensei will make great progress with you, Hisoka and Hisoka's father in developing much stronger Stigmata and ones that won't cause us to Novalize."

The brown-haired Pandora bows her head slightly again. "I will do my best Instructor Kim."

"But you won't be going alone." The Squad Two Captain says as she joins her former mentor. "Yu-Mi Kim you will also be going with us, as per Aoi-sensei and Sister Margaret orders."

"I am?" The Korean woman asks startled. "Why? I have to stay with my…"

"And you will be with your students. Hisoka-chan and Chiffon-chan will need to continue their course of educational instruction while in Soul Society so when they return with or without Ichigo, they won't be held behind their classmates of their year." Suì-Fēng interrupts the West Genetics teacher.

"But how…"

"Kisuke is going to get you a direct link to West Genetics so you will be able to teach them from the current curriculum." Suì-Fēng again counters the Korean Pandora. "Neither shall fall behind in their studies while they train."

"I will be training how exactly?" The brown-haired West Genetics student asks.

"Well first Kisuke is gonna see if it's possible for you to tap into your Reiryoku, if you can well then you belong to us." Yoruichi says with an ever-widening grin.

A knock at the closed door causes all the women to turn and see Isshin stick his head into the room, his eyes slightly downtrodden as he steps in. "Zangetsu says they'll be ready to move in an hour, they're going to keep Ichigo unconscious until we're back in Soul Society."

"Then you have an hour to pack your things; I believe Aoi-sensei will have a few bags packed for you Chiffon, Kim-san." Isshin continues when he sees the two Pandora nodding their agreement.

"Rukia, do you want to escort Ichigo with Yoruichi, Ganju, Kūkaku, myself and the twins?" The older Kurosaki asks.

Rukia nods her head; she now knows why she had felt Byakuya's and most of the Captains' and Lieutenants' Reiatsu disappear during the brief conversation. "Have you decided on where you'll be staying Isshin-san?"

"Third Musume, we'll be staying with you." Isshin says with a grin. "Your Goshujin-san left to make the arrangements for us. The Taichō and Fukutaichō went back to ready Soul Society for our arrival. I think they want to do something for Ichigo's homecoming."

Turning to look at the two humans in the room, Isshin points at them next as he speaks. "So are those two. I think he feels they would be better served by the Kuchiki Clan than having them stay in one of the Squads, namely to keep them from Squads Eleven and Twelve."

"No shit." Hiyori says as she rolls her eyes. "One Squad to kill them, the other to dissect them. And what about that fool of a boss? Is he coming or not?"

Kisuke voice breaks into the conversation. "No, my dear, you and I will be staying in West Genetics for a few days before we leave for Soul Society. Loly and Melony will be going with their Mistress and her Otou-san since they are technically Ichigo's and Hisoka's Fracción."

Yu-Mi Kim looks at the two young looking women. "You're Hisoka's Fracción?"

"Yes. As Nelliel-sama was our Mistress after the Quincy War, we passed our loyalty onto Hisoka as she is Nelliel-sama's Musume-san. And since Ichigo is now alive somehow; he being her mate, we are also his Fracción." Loly states without much fanfare.

Melony sighs wistfully. "It will be hard for Ichigo-sama when he finds out that Nelliel-sama has passed away."

"That's why we're taking him back to Soul Society, so when he wakes, we'll be there for him when he learns the truth. Zangetsu and Juda, his Quincy Zanpakutō, have both promised to send him to consciousness the moment we are ready for him. I am hoping the more of us that are around him the easier it will be for him to grieve and process what has happened since he…'died'." Isshin adds candidly.

The older Kurosaki male looks at Yoruichi and gives her a nod. Seeing that Isshin wants to return home, the golden-eyed woman claps her hands twice.

"Alright then. Chiffon, Yu-Mi go get what you think you'll need, you won't need any clothes or anything like that, we'll supply them when we get to the Kuchiki Estate. Bring only your personal items, toiletries and anything electronic you might need. Suì-Fēng you'll go with Yu-Mi, I'll go with Chiffon. Loly, Melony help Hisoka pack and then we'll meet back here in an hour."

The three women reply back with their affirmatives and leave with Yu-Mi trailing behind them as they begin to chat away. Yoruichi turns to face the young Pandora and gives her a nod to begin moving. As she leaves the room, the former Squad Two Captain turns to the remaining women of the SWA.

"I guess you all be coming with?"

"Of course, Yoruichi-san, it's not every day you can be an honor escort for a returning war hero." Nanao replies solemnly.

XXXX

Hisoka waves to Chiffon as she meets up with her fellow Pandora. "You ready to go yet Chiffon-san?"

A smirk develops on the brown-haired woman's face. "Of course, Kurosaki-dono."

The sea-green-haired Shinigami hybrid trips over her feet. "What the hell Chiffon!?"

Giggling the Legendary Pandora speaks. "Well, Yoruichi told me you are a noblewoman belonging to one the Five Great Clans of Soul Society, the Shiba Clan I think she said and as such I should address you as dono."

"Oh no you don't! I might be a noble, but I sure as hell ain't putting up with you calling me dono!" Hisoka whispers back heatedly.

"Huh, she said you might get mad. I see Shihōin-san was telling the truth that your Clan isn't as stuck up as the others, including her own."

Face-palming, Hisoka shakes her head in dismay as Suì-Fēng leads them to the rendezvous point. Once they arrive, the two younger women greet their instructor with a cautious glance while she speaks quietly to her friend, Elize. Both are looking at the Garganta that is open and waiting. Grimmjow stands with his arm linked through Orihime's as the two speak quietly to Tia and her Fracción. Near them the rest of Ichigo's escort begin to gather as Kisuke and Hiyori lead Isshin, Kenpachi, Ganju and Shinji and a stretcher bearing Ichigo's unconscious form between them.

"We ready?" Isshin asks when they stop in front of the Garganta.

Grimmjow speaks up. "Ready. Orihime and I will create the path, Sung-Sun, Apacci and Mila Rose will reinforce the middle and your Oku-san will bring up the rear. We should only be in there for fifteen minutes before arriving in Soul Society."

"Then after you and Orihime." Isshin replies.

Hisoka and Chiffon bow to Elize, Kisuke and Hiyori as they pass by them. Urahara tips his hat at the sea-green-haired Pandora and speaks to her.

"He'll need you Hisoka-chan. Ichigo might not show it, but he'll be hurting pretty bad when he learns of your Okaa-san's death. You'll be his only link to Nelliel now that she is gone."

"Hai Oji-san." Hisoka turns so she can hide her tears that are threatening to fall as she lets the stretcher go by first before finding a spot behind it as they pass through the Garganta.

Stepping into the blackness of the void between worlds, the young Kurosaki Pandora keeps her arm tight around Chiffon's as they traverse the Garganta. At first neither West Genetics student says a word until they are halfway there according to Chiffon's calculations.

"This is much different from how we went to Karakura?" The orange-eyed woman murmurs.

"Yeah, imagine doing this by yourself though, it gets kinda creepy being surrounded by nothing but black nothingness. I can't tell you how happy I get when I do finally make it out." The other student answers.

"Oh, come on Hisoka-chan, you could do this blindfolded." Apacci says as she and her fellow Fracción walk behind the two Pandora.

Sung-Sun chuckles as she speaks. "Yeah, unlike doe-chan here, you have a natural knack for using a Garganta, just like your Okaa-san."

"Here we go." Hisoka lowly says to Chiffon. "The infamous battle between the Tres Beastie."

The Legendary Pandora finds out what Hisoka means when the first round of insults begins flying between Kurosaki Tia's Fracción within a few seconds. She can only listen in amusement when they start insulting each other's intellect, body parts and finally their choices in men. For five minutes they argue and snipe at each other until Shinji finally barks at them.

"Enough ya daft morons, we're almost there so be QUIET!"

Apacci sticks her tongue out at the Squad Five Captain's back once he turns away, eliciting a few snorts from her fellow Fracción. When Chiffon turns back herself, she looks to see there is light pouring into the darkened passageway. She blinks when both Grimmjow and Orihime disappear through the light, and then the first of the women Shinigami along with her teacher, Yu-Mi Kim. As she and Hisoka get closer, the sea-green-haired Pandora tightens her grip on Chiffon's arm. She and the Shinigami Pandora hybrid walk through the light right behind the stretcher, and as she blinks her eyes, Chiffon can't help the widening of her eyes when on either side of them is a row at least six deep of bowing men and women in black Shihakushō. Not a word is spoken by the entirety of Soul Society's military might as Ichigo's body is walked between the two rows. After clearing the last of the bowing Shinigami, does the honor escort shift direction towards the heart of Seireitei and Squad Four.

The two human Pandora gaze backwards across the vast courtyard as they clear the last row, the Shinigami rise from their bows and watch the group travel further inwards towards their final destination. Now and then, the two women would receive startled looks or even curious glances, but no one dares approach them with so many powerful officers and members of three of Soul Society's Great Clan in the escort. Making their way deeper into the center of the Shinigami and the seat of Soul Society's ruling government, Chiffon finds the buildings a mixture of ancient Japanese architect and modern styles standing next to each other.

"After the war, Sōtaichō ordered that we were too behind the times of the World of the Living, so he invested much in assimilating our world to reflect that of humans now." Hisoka says when she notices her friend's and instructor's eyes looking back and forth.

"How big is this place Hisoka-san?" Yu-Mi Kim asks quietly.

Tapping her chin, she thinks for a few moments before answering. "Well I know that if you leave through any of the four main gates, it usually takes ten days for you to walk to the next one. But if you use Shunpo or Sonido, that time is cut down considerably, which reminds me, we're about ready to move."

"Move? I thought we were going to Squad Four?" Yu-Mi asks.

"We are, but not at this pace, take too long Sensei. Get ready and hold on tight." Hisoka says as she wraps her arm around Chiffon's waist and Suì-Fēng wraps her arm around the Korean Pandora.

Chiffon screams excitedly when the world suddenly blurs by, now and then there is a momentary pause before Hisoka speeds off again. For thirty-five minutes they travel this way before they land softly before a high wall with the Kanji for Four displaying prominently before them. Outside the open gate, there are dozens of Shinigami in wait with their green-relief pouches slung over their shoulders.

Kotetsu Isane begins relaying orders crisply. "Relieve the Taichō and Shiba-dono of the stretcher and take Kurosaki-dono to the private room right next to my office. No one is allowed to see him unless they are on the list of approved visitors, no exceptions by order of the Sōtaichō and the Shiba Clan. Hurry now."

Hisoka starts to follow behind the litter bearing her father's body until her grandfather and grandmother move to stop her. Taking a step backwards, she asks why she has to stop to which Isshin answers her.

"Zangetsu is going to give Ichigo an extra day to recover his Reiatsu before waking him. In the meantime, we are going to the Kuchiki Estate where we are going to take a bath and have a late meal with our hosts. I also do believe there might be someone waiting up to see you by-the-way Hisoka-chan now that she might know you are here."

"Oh crap! See ya later Jī-chan!" Once again, the world blurs by the startled orange eyed Pandora as her new friend again whisks her away via Shunpo.

An hour later, Chiffon finds herself and Hisoka landing in front of a large walled estate, outside two men stand guard boredly before noticing the two young women.

"HALT! Oh, just some Rukongai trash, well move along your kind isn't wanted around here!" One of the burly men shouts as he hefts his bident in his hands as he glares at the two Pandora.

"You fat oaf! How dare you speak to Kurosaki-sama that way!" A woman's voice shouts out from behind the gates. "Open up at once and allow our distinguished guests inside!"

"Y-yes Kuchiki-san!" The men bow as low as they can, but Chiffon notices the angry look being given to her and Hisoka as they move past the gates.

A fist crashes down on top of the glaring guard's head and the same woman's voice chills the air as she speaks. "When Kuchiki-dono returns, I will speak to our Lord and Lady concerning your future employment with us."

Chiffon glances towards Hisoka to see the sea-green-haired woman shake her head for her to remain silent before they are led deeper into the gated compound. Twisting along the wooden hallways, the brown-haired Pandora can only wonder how this world can exist; her eyes allow her to see nothing but energy when she shifts the perception of her eyesight. Soon the woman stops before a set of sliding doors and two young servants; both are kneeling as they wait. Motioning with her hand, the unnamed woman speaks again.

"Your room Hisoka-sama, Chiffon-san. Please make yourselves comfortable."

"Thank you, Aimi-san." Hisoka responds with a growing smile. "Does she know I'm…?"

"HISOKA-CHAN!" A small voice screeches out as she barrels into the Shinigami Pandora.

The closed-eyed Pandora watches as a black-haired blur jumps into a set of waiting arms of her new friend.

"Hiya Masaki-chan. I thought I hid my Reiatsu well enough, but it seems you're getting better like your Otou-san and Okaa-san at finding me." Hisoka says as she hugs the small black-haired child.

"Indeed, she has shown remarkably advanced skills for her age." Byakuya's baritone voice says as he joins the two students. "Very much like her Okaa-san showed when she too first became a Shinigami."

"Byakuya Oji-san." Hisoka tilts her head to her adoptive uncle as he walks in behind his daughter.

"Thank you for allowing us to stay in your family's home Kuchiki-dono." Chiffon adds with her own bow.

A barely hidden smile shows on the Squad Six Captain's face as he eyes the young woman. "We felt it would be easier for you to stay with Hisoka than be separated by having you stay with one of the Squads. So please make yourself at home and if you need anything, please allow my staff to help you. And during your stay, Naoko will be your personal assistant."

Chiffon sees one of the two women from early bowing at the mention of her name. "I'm please to serve you Fairchild-sama."

Hisoka leans over with Masaki still in her arms. "You'll get used to it… someday."

"I hope not." Chiffon replies.

"Otou-san, is it true someone important arrived today?" Masaki inquisitive voice asks.

Byakuya shares a brief look with the daughter of Soul Society's greatest hero before he answers. "Yes Masaki, a very dear and important person returned to us today. As soon as your Kaa-chan gets home, we'll tell you who he is, but for now why don't you show Hisoka and Chiffon to the baths so they may freshen up before our meal as you need a bath yet yourself."

"Yes Chichi-ue." Masaki sullenly replies.

Hisoka blows a skin fart on the young girl's cheek. "You do smell a bit Masaki-chan, pee-yew!"

"Hisoka-chan! I don't smell… that bad." The girl huffs out.

"None the less I do smell and I want to soak in a nice hot bath, so come on, I'll do your hair for tonight okay?"

"Okay. Come on Chiffon-chan, you'll like out baths, Okaa-san says they are the best!" Masaki slips out of the aquamarine-haired Pandora's arms before taking Hisoka's hand.

As they walk, Chiffon turns to see Aimi with her head close to Byakuya's and she shivers when a sharp angry ripple leaves the man. She knows that the woman must have told him of their encounter at the gate as she sees the Head of the Kuchiki Clan stalk towards the way they had first entered the compound. Aimi watches him until he disappears before she hurriedly catches up with the three going to the bath. The brown-haired Pandora moves to the side to allow the woman to fall in step with her as she follows behind a chattering Masaki and a laughing Hisoka as the smaller child recounts what she's done since the two had last seen each other.

"So, the rumors of Kurosaki-sama's return are true… do they know how he is alive or where he's been?" The youthful-looking woman whispers to the Pandora.

Nodding her head incrementally, Chiffon replies just as lowly. "Doctor Urahara confirmed his identity through his Reiatsu I am told. But I believe the best indicators were Orihime-san, Rukia-san and his younger twin sisters. As to where he may have been that is still in debate."

Aimi sighs as she looks at Hisoka and Masaki still walking a bit further ahead. "Rukia-sama. If it weren't for Byakuya and her admitting their feelings and falling in love with each other, some of us feared Rukia-sama would've die of a broken heart, almost as if Kaien-sama's death was replaying itself before our eyes. Now that Ichigo-sama has returned to us, perhaps we can find Kuchiki-sama's missing Fukutaichō, Abarai Renji."

"Missing?"

Nodding again the Kuchiki Clanswoman whispers even lower. "It was shortly after Rukia-sama and Byakuya-sama declared their intention to marry that Abarai Fukutaichō disappeared during a routine mission to the South Seventy Forth District of the Rukongai. An investigation later revealed that he deserted his post; many of the rumors spoke of his heart being broken when he learned that his childhood friend was going to marry her adoptive Onii-san. It was also rumored he and Rukia-sama had a heated argument the night before he disappeared, what was said, no one knows. Even with that, Kuchiki-dono has him listed as missing in action, not listed as a deserter as is his right to do so."

"May I ask a question Kuchiki-sama?" Chiffon sees the woman smile slightly.

"I am Rukia-sama's Head of Household Chiffon-san; I am but a distant Itoko to Byakuya-sama and therefore not entitled to the sama honorific. Please address me as Aimi-san." The Clanswoman says as they near two sets of Shoji doors.

Bowing slightly, Chiffon looks at her friend before she asks her question as softly as possible. "Is there somewhere I can learn of Ichigo Kurosaki's history Aimi-san? If Hisoka and I are to train with him, I would like to know as much as I can about him beforehand. I believe it would prove prudent."

"I'll lend you a copy of our just published twenty fifth edition of our history tonight after your meal. It covers everything from the last two centuries; much of it contains the personal anecdotes from those who actually participated in those events. Usually we lose so much after a war, but Ichigo-sama's actions allowed so many to live that we gained many first-hand accounts of the Winter War and the Quincy War. Very rare indeed for Shinigami to survive such events." The dark-haired woman says as she pauses near the Shoji doors and with the help of the other servants, guide Chiffon, Hisoka and Masaki inside.

Chiffon stops dead as she steps inside the room, surveying the walls she can't believe the silk screens that adorn a majority of the walls, nor the jewels and precious metals that reflect the lights bouncing off of the hardware of the tubs and basins. A nudge from Hisoka propels her forward again to a room where small baskets await their dirty and soiled clothes, hanging on hooks over each basket are silk Kimono with the Kuchiki crest embroidered on the sleeves. As she strips, the Pandora sees a small pale naked body fly past her.

"Hurry up or you'll be a rotten egg Hisoka-chan!"

Hisoka yells after Masaki. "I have to wash Chiffon's back Masaki, and then we'll join you afterwards."

Pausing, Chiffon looks over at Hisoka. "Wash my back? That custom still exists?"

"Of course, Chiffon, Soul Society while it is modernizing, Clans like mine and Kuchiki do practice the old ways. Besides, we need to talk about cutting your hair, it is way too long for the type of training we'll be doing." The sea-green-haired woman remarks as she tosses the last of her clothes into a basket.

Pausing as she picks up a towel, the brown-haired Pandora pulls her long lock to the front of her body and looks down at the handful she is holding. "What is wrong with my hair?"

"Aimi-san."

Without warning, Chiffon finds herself lying face down on the floor, her head being pulled back by her hair as a blade comes to rest against her throat; keeping calm, she looks up to see one of the young servants looking down at her with no emotions showing in her eyes.

"House servants trained by the Shihōin and Fon Clans are worth more than four times their weight in gold Chiffon Fairchild. They can walk the hallways and occupy rooms unseen by those who would consider them beneath notice and failing to realize who and what they really are. Byakuya-sama employed many of them when members of his Kazoku tried to assassinate Rukia-sama when she was pregnant with Masaki. There have been no more attempts after they were 'dealt' with publicly before the entire Clan." Aimi says as she uses a hand signal to end the demonstration.

"Sorry for that Chiffon, but that is usually the quickest and easiest way to drive home the point of any lesson, being subjugated to it firsthand." Hisoka adds solemnly as she helps her friend to her feet.

Curious, the brown-haired woman looks at Hisoka. "Did you train this way?"

A long groan escapes the sea-green-haired woman's mouth. "You have no idea what they put me through. Yoruichi-oba-san and Suì-Fēng-oba-san were ruthless monsters, literally and figuratively. I didn't know what pain and suffering meant until I spent my summers here with them. You'll learn first-hand if Kisuke-oji-san can somehow figure out a way for you to tap into your Reiryoku. Then, oh then you'll suffer right along with me and… Chichi-ue."

Masaki voice breaks the conversation. "Hurry up, the water is getting cold!"

"No, it's not brat!" Hisoka shouts back as she, Chiffon and Aimi make their way into the steamy room. "You know Urahara-san installed these hot-springs himself you little terror."

Masaki giggles as she hides her body below the water's surface. "I know, but I was getting lonely in here by myself."

Aimi quickly enters the water and chases the screaming youngest member of the Kuchiki Clan. "If I catch you, I'll eat you up!"

Watching the two Clans member laugh and scream as they frolic in the water, Chiffon finds a wooden stool and sits with her hair draped down her back. A hand lifts her hair and the first small bucket of hot water begins to cascade over her head and down her back. After a few buckets are dumped over her head, the Pandora feels Hisoka beginning to wash her back.

"Are you nervous?" Hisoka asks suddenly.

"Not really. I am basically a human-alien hybrid in the realm of the souls Hisoka. If anything, I feel… excited to be here. I do look forward to spending as much time as I can learning and training with you and your Otou-san if he does decide to join us in our fight."

"It… will be strange when I finally do get to meet my Tou-chan. I've heard a few of the stories surrounding the Great War hero Kurosaki Ichigo, but I never imagine that the legend would be my Chichi-ue."

Chiffon touches Hisoka's hand when it rests on her shoulder. "I believe he will be overjoyed to learn of you. I too have someone I wish knew that I existed. I hope that when he comes to West Genetics, we will have a chance to bond, he was a baby the last time I saw him."

"That long?" Hisoka begins to wash Chiffon's hair. "Tell me about him if you don't mind."

"Well his name is Kazuya Aoi, and he is my nephew…"

XXXX

Isane sits by the bedside of her famous patient laughing as the Hollowfied Zanpakutō of Ichigo laments their early history together.

"You… you really did that to him!? You are so bad Zangetsu!" The Squad Four Captain says as she covers her mouth.

" **Oi! Oi! Not my fault he was so hard-headed. Sheez, ya think I had it easy with Mr. Moody and Broody as a wielder and a Quincy pretending to be me. And so, it took us longer to bond and trust one another when we did learn the truth, but when we fought as Shinigami and Zanpakutō, I never felt happier knowing that he was my wielder. Now we are back…** "

Isane can hear the worry in the voice of the Zanpakutō. "Zangetsu, you know we will all be here for him."

" **He'll need it after he learns of Nelliel and Hisoka. And these things you call Nova threatening the World of the Living, there's no way he won't fight against them.** " The Hollow Zanpakutō pauses then before sniggering uncontrollably.

"What is it Zangetsu?" The silver-haired Captain asks.

" **Jaegerjaquez Orihime and Kuchiki Rukia, Oku-san to Petal Boy. We missed a lot, didn't we?** " The black sclera eyes turn to stare at the young Captain's face.

Leaning forward, Isane gently wraps her hands around one of Ichigo's hands. "Isshin told you the essentials Zangetsu so I won't bore you with details. Ichigo's sacrifice spurred much needed change in Soul Society and how we are ruled. The Reiō sends a member of Zero Squad down from the Royal Realm every six months to attend meetings with the Taichō concerning how Soul Society works for the plus souls outside our walls. The rebuilding efforts after Yhwach's desecration of our city and the push to modernize are due to the older and retired Taichō forcing the hands of the nobles and it did lead to the reinstatement of the Shiba Clan as the Fifth Great Clan under Karin-dono's guidance."

" **Hard to believe Karin-chan is the head of the Shiba Clan as well as Midget's Fukutaichō and Yuzu-chan is yours. Ichigo sure is gonna be a pain-in-the-ass once he learns about those two picking up where he left off though.** " Zangetsu shares a smile with the silver-haired beauty next to him.

"I couldn't have asked for better Zangetsu. Yuzu has been a godsend to our Squad, plus it is the first time in our history that so many Fukutaichō wield Bankai at the same time as us Taichō. Hisoka's Bankai is… well when you see it you'll know she is his Musume-san without a doubt." The Squad Four Captain remarks with pride.

Zangetsu leans back as he looks at the ceiling. " **I can only imagine what it is like. Hisoka and Shingetsu looks so much like Nelliel and Masaki-san it's scary.** "

"They do? I didn't know what Masaki-san looked like."

" **Well Hisoka has Nelliel's jaw line and lips, but definitely has Masaki-san's cheeks and nose. I hear the only things of the King's she got were his eyes and scowl.** " Zangetsu ends with a laugh.

"Definitely his scowl when she gets mad and her temper… let's leave that alone for now…"

" **She's got a temper?** "

"Tatsuki-san and Orihime-san both remarked on how eerily similar it was to Ichigo's. The first time I saw Hisoka-chan mad was when she found a group of Squad Seven women getting harassed by male members of their own squad. She was only thirteen, but when she was done, it took us hours to patch the offenders up enough so that they could face their Taichō for punishment. Her Shikai is… scary."

Zangetsu grins as he thinks about their offspring. The little that Ichigo's father had told him, she was definitely his wielder's and Nelliel's child. He had frowned when he learned of her early ailments that Kisuke had cured by using the alien tissue known as Stigmata. Leaning back tiredly, he looks over at the silent silver-haired Captain.

" **Hisoka-chan, has she shown any signs of Hollowfication?** "

"Oh, you mean her Resurrección form? It's beautiful. Kurosaki-dono says that it reminds her of Nelliel's released form with her four long legs and her skull mask adorning her head. Orihime tells her skull and horns are just like Ichigo's except her face isn't covered up." Isane replies proudly.

Feeling tired, he asks one last question for himself. " **Does Grimmjow or Tia know the place that… she fell by chance? The King might want to see it when he's ready to...** "

Nodding, the Squad Four Captain answers his question. "It was marked by Isshin and Kisuke with a Kidō marker. They wanted to make sure if Hisoka ever asked when they were ready to tell her, they could take her to the spot. I think it would be nice if all of you went when Ichigo is ready."

" **It would be nice. Thanks, by-the-way for staying and talking. I don't get many chances when Ichigo is awake, but… thanks.** " The Hollowfied Zanpakutō murmurs as he feels his consciousness slipping.

"You're welcome Zangetsu-san. Sleep now, tomorrow will be a new beginning for us all." Isane pats the tanned hand as she watches his eyes close.

" **Good to know Taichō. See you in the morning.** "

Zangetsu materializes in their shared world, looking over at Juda; the Hollowfied Zanpakutō finds his spot on the opposite side of Ichigo's body. Closing his eyes, he hears his partner blade speak.

" _ **It's getting harder and harder to keep him under. I will be relieved when he wakes tomorrow though we will face difficult times for the foreseeable future.**_ "

" **Maybe, maybe not Juda. He does have someone who needs him and I'll damn well make sure he understands his responsibilities to her.** "

" _ **Then tomorrow we begin our new journey.**_ " Juda remarks as he closes his eyes once more.

A smile forms on Zangetsu's face as he helps keep his wielder unconscious. ' **Yeah, tomorrow…** '

XXXX

Hisoka stares at the ceiling, her mind wandering as she thinks about meeting her father finally tomorrow when he wakes. The late meal started soon after the Kurosaki-Shiba Clan assembled at the Kuchiki Estate. Kūkaku and Ganju had their servants sending out messengers to every Shiba member still out in the Rukongai to begin returning to the first districts to prepare for Ichigo's ceremony, marking his official acceptance into the Clan. After her cousins reported that, her grandfather told them that they would wake her father up at nine A.M. She felt every eye shifting towards her then which almost made her want to get up and leave, but Chiffon's hand gripped hers under the table and she was able to calm herself. She was glad she did as she began to hear more stories about her father.

Ganju's first meeting with Ichigo had her laughing, as did the story of his break-in of Soul Society by way of Reishūkaku to form the 'cannonball' needed to pierce the shielding surrounding the Seireitei. As the meal progressed, she could see the long faces as they spoke of Ichigo's many battles and hardships. It wasn't until dessert that Isshin spoke of the events that lead to Ichigo's 'death'.

' _We knew we couldn't win as long as Yhwach had control of the Royal Realm. It was then that Ichigo pulled Kisuke and I aside and asked if there was anything, anything at all he could do to at least get us an edge. That's when Kisuke spoke of the Kidō he was researching; it was based loosely on the same sacrificial Kidō that Yamamoto Sōtaichō tried to use to kill Aizen during the Winter War. I… had seen the look in Ichigo's eyes when he heard that, I knew then he was going to volunteer. When Kisuke told Ichigo and me that it would certainly kill the caster because only a person who could wield all three powers: Hollow, Shinigami and Quincy could use it. Your Otou-san made both Kisuke and I swear our silence. He knew what everyone would try to do if they had found out about our plans. He only included Tia and Nelliel when we got closer to perfecting the Kidō. I have to admit it surprised me when those two showed up at the training grounds under Sōkyoku Hill.'_

 _Hisoka feels a tear fall when she swears she could feel the hurt and anguish in her grandfather's voice as he continued._

 _'Neither Ichigo nor Nelliel gave us a hint as to their relationship, but now that I look back, I should have known by the looks and subtle touches I had seen in those final days. Then there was the air of sadness that seemed to surround Nelliel that I dismissed as just her being saddened by the fact that Ichigo was going to essentially sacrifice himself to save all of us. It was during the last battle that I was in charge of getting Ryūken and the twins into the Dangai and to wait there until the Kisuke could send word to me of the outcome. Ichigo took Nelliel and Tia with him as well as Uryū because he knew that his Itoko wouldn't leave his side when they fought Yhwach in the Royal Realm. Tia told me afterwards that Ichigo knocked Uryū into a daze and that… that's when he began to use the Kidō. The last thing they saw was Ichigo on his knees screaming out with two figures standing by him as he was releasing the Kidō. It wasn't until later that we guessed it must have been Zangetsu and Juda standing over him, both watching him with neutral expressions of acceptance of his sacrifice… again.'_

 _Hisoka could see the haunted look in her grandfather's eyes as he stared at his saucer of Sake. 'It was a month and half later that Nelliel told us that she was pregnant with you Hisoka-chan. I have to believe it was fate that allowed my Kazoku to survive its darkest days since Masaki's passing. You became our beacon of light to help guide us out of the depression we were suffering after losing Ichigo. Of course, things didn't work out… you got sick and when Kisuke, Isane and Orihime failed to treat you, we were forced to put you into that hibernation tube until a cure could be found. Which that blonde-haired genius did by accident.'_

 _'Accident?' She remembered asking._

 _Isshin smiles then as he recounts how a simple light fixture and a cart helped Kisuke find the answers he was so desperately searching for. 'When he told us he found the answer, we were overjoyed, but when he explained exactly how he was going to cure you, we were apprehensive to say the least. Only after he showed us the results of his tests, did we give him consent and here you are Hisoka-chan. The first Shinigami Pandora hybrid. Of course, when Mayuri found out, it took twelve Taichō telling him that his death would be assured the moment you went missing. I guess by now you know why you were instructed by Suì-Fēng and Yoruichi and Squad Two.'_

 _Hisoka rolls her eyes when she did think back that it did seem odd that where ever she went in Soul Society, she knew she was being followed by the Onmitsukidō. 'Not really Sobo… thanks though for looking out for me.'_

The meal ended on a lighter note and when it was clear everyone was tired from the long day, each bade one another a goodnight. She and Chiffon made it back to their room after walking Masaki to her room which was next to her parents. Rukia kissed her forehead and as she hugged her tightly, whispered into her ear.

"Give him time Hisoka; it will be a shock for him when he learns the truth tomorrow."

"I know Oba-san; I'll be strong for both of us."

She turns her head when Chiffon giggles slightly. "What's so funny?"

The brown-haired Pandora holds up the book she is reading and points to a passage. "Your Father certainly lacks respects for his elders Hisoka-chan. I mean it, it is said many times he called the previous Sōtaichō, 'Gramps' much to everyone's dismay or in the case of a few unnamed sources, amusement."

"I call Kyōraku Sōtaichō that as well… Ha! That's why Yoruichi and Nanao Oba-san always hold their hands over their mouths. I always wondered why, now I know. I guess the saying the apple doesn't fall from the tree is true after all." Hisoka remarks with a smile.

"Do you think you are ready for tomorrow Hisoka?" The other Pandora asks.

Hisoka stares at the ceiling blankly as the question rolls around in her head.

"Honestly, I don't know. I mean I've grown up all my life not even knowing their names because as Yuzu Oba-san explained to me tonight, no one was ready to face the truth of how he died or the way my Okaa-san died. She told me it was agreed that when I was cured, they would wait until I finished my first year of high school to tell me about my Ryōshin. Even as she told me, I could see the tears threatening to fall, the hurt they must each still feel about my Chichi-ue's and Haha-ue's deaths still weighs heavily on their hearts and souls Chiffon." Hisoka twists her head slightly towards the open window of their room, the moon shining brightly in the night sky.

Lifting and then holding her hand as if in the act of touching the white orb. "They also told me that they had an ominous feeling that their identities were meant to be hidden when Karin Oba-san told me that every picture of Otou-san and Okaa-san disappeared the night my Kaa-chan died. I don't know why anyone would want to hide that from me, but it was what happened according to Oba-san and Loly."

"It must have been 'divine' intervention." Chiffon supplies.

"Huh?"

The brown-haired Pandora speaks again. "They suspect your Reiō and my Mother as being co-conspirators in your Father's abduction. Perhaps he planned this, whatever reason he may have; he wanted you to meet your Father without any preconceptions."

Hisoka turns to look at her fellow Pandora with a question gaze. "Why would he do that?"

"Because my dear Hisoka, it was what I agreed to in order to save his life."

Both women deploy their weapons, ready to fight the intruder. They slowly scan the room back to back until Hisoka turns to see a man in pure white standing in the shadows of their room, his purple orbs shining brightly from the moonlight.

"R-Reiō-sama…" Hisoka croaks out when she acknowledges the purple orbs.

Moving into the light, the figure comes to a stop before the two, smiling sadly as he looks down at Hisoka. "I agreed to her demands because I wanted your Otou-san to live by any means. The Kidō that Kisuke-kun developed was designed to destroy the caster's soul completely, but she somehow stopped the process before it completely consumed your Otou-san, but in order for Ichigo to live again, she had to take him back to her world. What she did to him there, even I don't know the answer to that. As to what happened to every picture of your Ryōshin, that I had no hand in Hisoka-chan, perhaps she foresaw a need to remove them by some means and she made provisions to do so before her demise. When she wakens, maybe you can ask her yourself."

"Reiō-sama… I… wait, why are you here?" Hisoka questions the Soul King.

Chuckling, the powerful being sits in seiza before the two Pandora, patting the space in front of him, he motions for them to sit. "A fair question Hisoka-chan and a simple answer is best for now. I wanted to apologize to you in person."

The sea-green-haired Shinigami hybrid gasps at the superior being. "You want to apologize to me? Why?"

"Because I am ultimately responsible for everything that has befallen Soul Society, first a thousand years ago with Yhwach and then later with Aizen. Neither should have been able to cause the havoc that they did if I had simply decided to step in and used my power, but I let my agreement with Yamamoto stop me. He insisted the Shinigami could never move forward if they knew I would come to their aid in their darkest hours. So, I stayed my hand and the rest…"

"… the rest is history." Chiffon finishes as she puts her book down. "I have read much of the history of Soul Society and I must admit the former Head Captain was correct. The Shinigami always did find a way to move forward, but the cost last time at the end was a price to high too pay which is why I suspect that you are here with us now. So Reiō-sama, may I ask, did my Mother say what she really wanted with Ichigo-sama?"

"Are you sure you want the answer to that Chiffon-chan? It might come as a shock to you if I tell you." The Soul King's purple orbs flash in amusement.

Chiffon and Hisoka exchanges glances before the brown-haired woman nods her head. "I would like to know."

"Chiffon-chan, your Okaa-san intends for you to…" He stops when the sounds of creaking floorboards reach their ears.

When the noise stops, the two women turn to find themselves alone once more.

"What? Where did he go?" Hisoka demands as she stands up. "Dammit, just when we were about to get answers! You better come back and finish this Reiō-sama! I still have things I want to know!"

A timid knock shuts Hisoka's rant off.

"Kurosaki-sama, Fairchild-san are you both okay?" Naoko speaks from the other side of the Shoji doors.

"We're fine Naoko, please come in." Chiffon responds despite Hisoka shaking her hands no.

The doors slide open to reveal not only Naoko but four masked Onmitsukidō as well behind her as her eyes search the room carefully. "I heard an unknown male's voice Kurosaki-sama, Fairchild-san. Are you sure you are both unharmed?"

"Yeah, we're fine. Just… ah forget it. No one would believe us anyways." Hisoka twists her mouth distastefully around her words.

Naoko motions for the others to leave before she sits before the two women. "So, there was someone else here?"

"The Reiō." The Legendary Pandora replies. "He came to speak to myself and Hisoka about her Father and my Mother."

The assassin-trained servant first looks at the neutral face of brown-haired woman before turning to the scowling and silently muttering aquamarine-haired Pandora. "You… you were speaking to the Reiō?"

"Yes, but he must not have wanted to be seen after he heard you stepping on that loose floorboard." The Pandora responds.

Naoko looks at her in confusion. "What loose floorboard? We made no sound until I was outside your doors."

Chiffon's face twists until it matches that of her fellow Pandora when she realizes what the Reiō had done. "He did it so he didn't have to answer me!"

XXXX

" **It's time Juda.** " Zangetsu says as he feels the multiple presences congregating near their wielder's body.

" _ **Are you prepared for the coming storm?**_ "

" **We ain't got no choice in this. Ready or not, he needs to know.** " The Hollowfied Zanpakutō remarks.

The Quincy Zanpakutō nods his head in agreement. " _ **Then let us begin our journey.**_ "

XXXX

A flash of light appears in his eyes.

 _'Do you truly believe you can kill me?' The man's voice is dripping with contempt._

He knows that voice why?

 _'I know everything you will do before you even do it Kurosaki Ichigo. Why do you and the other Shinigami persist? I am your King, now surrender to me and I may spare your life and those of your family.'_

 _'Fuck you Yhwach. If you know what I'm gonna do, then you got nothing to worry about.'_

A memory? Why am I thinking about this? I'm dying…

 _'Don't forget your promise! Watch over my Imouto Nel, Tia! I have to know you'll keep your promise!'_

 _'I swear it Itysgo! We both swear it!'_

 _'Thank you… Kurosaki-chan.' Ichigo turns away, so he doesn't have to see her tears fall as she closes the Garganta behind her._

'No. Nelliel stop! I'm sorry Nel!'

"Is he waking up Sofu?"

A voice. What is going on? Why does he hear voices?

 _The pain was unlike any he had felt before; the burning cold rushing through his blood had silenced his screaming outrage seconds after Nelliel and Tia's escaped with his cousin. He fell flat to his face, watching the Quincy that one half of his Zanpakutō manifested himself after, screaming as he clawed at his face, the Kidō tearing through the fabric holding his body and causing it to fall apart. He couldn't help the smirk that formed on his dying lips as he watched the lightning of his Kidō melt the ancient enemy of the Shinigami before it launched itself away from the dead body, hopefully fulfilling the rest of its attack. As the body melted even further, he noticed a new body rising from the middle of the puddle of Reishi that once was Yhwach._

 _'You saved me once again Kurosaki, now you shall be rewarded for your sacrifice as I agreed to with your savior.'_

Savior, why was he going to be saved? Wasn't his death the price he had to pay?

 _As he feels his body being lifted, he hears the man speaking once more._

 _'Your word he will be returned to us when the time is right?'_

 _Then the blackness he expected to see never came, instead he found himself surrounded by white and gold lights and a woman's voice speaks to him._

 _'Not yet Ichigo-kun, not yet.'_

"Goat-Chin! Look! Look, his eyes are opening!"

He knows that voice.

"K-Karin…"

How can that be, he's… he's supposed to be…

His eyes snap open and as he adjusts to the light of the room, he finds himself staring at a room full of people. Many he instantly recognizes, a few seem familiar and another few he knows he has never seen before. Searching, he finds his father, but not his sisters. But then who are…

 _'When you return, it will be a different world then you left Ichigo-kun. Death will have to wait for you once again.'_

"I… I'm alive? How?"

XXXX

AN: Well that's the first chapter of my newest story. So, give a big hand to Kiwifan7 and regfurby for the immense help they gave me to get this chapter done. I had at least 7 different versions of this story and after I think 3 months of writing for this, I settled for this. So, a bit of other news, Destiny's Path next chapter is halfway done and should be done in 3 weeks, followed by a new chapter for Naberius Heir. So, thanks to those of you who left me messages of well wishes and yes, we are moving forward since the fire. Any of you who are homeowners, check your policies, it amazing how much they try to screw you over with low balling your home and contents worth. So, see you guys and gals in 3 weeks.

Liam_G

Translations List

Honorifics

-san (さん) : Used to address people with a generic level of respect (equivalent to Mr/Mrs/Ms)

-sama (様) : Used to address people with a higher level of respect (equivalent to Master/Madam)

-chan (ちゃん) : Used to address people with familiarity (usually females)

-kun (君) : Used to address people with familiarity (usually males)

-dono (どの): Used to address people with great respect (equivalent to Lord/Lady)

-ue (上) : Used to address one's parents with great respect

Addressing people by their family name without honorifics can be seen as disrespectful.

Addressing people by their given name without honorifics implies a high degree of familiarity.

People may not always use the same honorific when addressing the same person; it depends on the situation and what they are feeling at the moment.

Special

-tachi (たち) : Used as a suffix to refer to a group

Family Titles

Chichi (父) / Otō (お父) : Father, usually addressed as Chichi-ue or Otō-san/sama (also written as Otou)

Haha (母) / Okā (お母) : Mother, usually addressed as Haha-ue or Okā-san/sama (also written as Okaa)

Ani (兄) / Onī (お兄) : Older Brother, usually addressed as Aniki or Onī-san/sama (also written as Onii)

Ane (姉) / Onē (お姉) : Older Sister, usually addressed as Aneki or Onē-san/sama (also written as Onee)

Otōto (弟) : Younger Brother, usually addressed as Otōto-san/chan (also written as Otouto)

Imōto (妹) : Younger Sister, usually addressed as Imōto-chan (also written as Imouto)

Sofu (祖父) / Ojī (お爺) : Grandfather, usually addressed as Ojī-san/sama (also written as Ojii)

Sobo (祖母) / Obā (お婆) : Grandmother, usually addressed as Obā-san/sama (also written as Obaa)

Oji (叔父) : Uncle, usually addressed as Oji-san (not to be mistaken with Grandfather/Ojī-san)

Oba (叔母): Aunt, usually addressed as Oba-san (not to be mistaken with Grandmother/Obā-san)

Itoko (いとこ) : Cousin (can be written with different Kanji depending on age, gender and which side of the family they come from)

Oi (甥) : Nephew

Mei (姪) : Niece

Kyōfu (教父) : Godfather, usually addressed as Kyōfu-san/sama

Kyōbo (教母) : Godmother, usually addressed as Kyōbo-san/sama

Ōoji (大叔父) : Great-Uncle, usually addressed as Ōoji-san

Ōoba (大叔母) : Great-Aunt, usually addressed as Ōoba-san

Sōsofu (曽祖父) : Great-Grandfather, usually addressed as Sōsofu-sama

Sōsobo (曽祖母) : Great-Grandmother, usually addressed as Sōsobo-sama

Keifu (継父) : Stepfather

Keibo (継母) : Stepmother

Relations

Otto (夫) / Goshujin (ご主人) : Husband, usually addressed as Goshujin-san/sama

Tsuma (妻) / Oku (奥) : Wife, usually addressed as Oku-san

Musuko (息子) : Son, usually addressed as Musuko-san

Musume (娘) : Daughter, usually addressed as Musume-san

Magomusuko (孫息子) : Grandson

Magomusume (孫娘) : Granddaughter

Ryōshin (両親) : Parents (also written as Ryoushin)

Sofubo (祖父母) : Grandparents

Keifubo (継父母) : Step-parents

Fūfu (夫婦) : Married Couple

Kyōdai (兄弟) : Brothers (can also refer to Siblings in general)

Shimai (姉妹) : Sisters

Itoko (いとこ) : Cousins

Kodomo (子供) : Children

Mago (孫) : Grandchildren

Kazoku (家族) : Family

Shinseki (親戚) : Relatives

Nakama (仲間) : Comrades

Tomodachi (友達) : Friends

Senpai (先輩) : Senior (also written as Sempai, can be used as a suffix '-senpai')

Kōhai (後輩) : Junior (also written as Kouhai, can be used as a suffix '-kouhai')

Sensei (先生) : Teacher, Doctor, Respected Person

Deshi (弟子) : Student, Apprentice

Informal

Tō-chan (父ちゃん) : Dad (also written as Tou-chan)

Kā-chan (父ちゃん) : Mom (also written as Kaa-chan)

Nī-chan (父ちゃん) : Big Bro (also written as Nii-chan)

Nē-chan (父ちゃん) : Big Sis (also written as Nee-chan)

Jī-chan (父ちゃん) : Gramps (also written as Jii-chan)

Bā-chan (父ちゃん) : Granny (also written as Baa-chan)

Disrespectful

Oyaji (親父) : Old Man

Jiji (爺) : Old Geezer

Baba (婆) : Old Crone

Bō (ぼう) / Bōzu (ぼうず) : Boy (also written as 'bou/bouzu', can be used as a suffix '-bou/bouzu')

Boya (ボヤ) : Boy (literal translation, used as a suffix '-boya')

Insulting

Teme (てめ) : Jerk, Bastard etc. (can be used as a suffix '-teme')

Dobe (どべ) : Dumbass, Moron etc. (lit. Dead Last)

Baka (バカ) : Stupid

Hentai (変態) : Pervert

Chibi (チビ) : Midget, Runt

Gaki (ガキ) : Brat (can be used as a suffix '-gaki')

Speech

Yare Yare (やれやれ) : My my (exasperation)

Ara Ara (あらあら) : My my (surprise)

Maa Maa (まあまあ) : There there (comforting / calming down)

Moshi Moshi (もしもし) : Hello (greeting over a phone)

Hai (はい) : Yes

Ano (あの) : Umm...

Are (あれ) : Huh?

Yosh (よし) : Alright! (excited)

Yosh yosh (よしよし) : Good good (approval)

Itadakimasu (いただきます) : Let's eat (appreciative)

Gochisousama deshita (御馳走様でした) : Thank you for the feast (appreciative)

Arigatō Gozaimasu (ありがとうございます) : Thank you very much

Dōitashimashite (どういたしまして) : You're welcome

Ohayō (お早う) : Good morning

Konnichiwa (今日は) : Hello/Good day

Konbanwa (こんばんは) : Good evening

Nicknames

Geta-Bōshi (ゲタ帽子) : Hat-and-Clogs (refers to Kisuke's choice of clothing)

Yagi-Ago (山羊顎) : Goat-chin (refers to Isshin's scruffy beard)

Ichigo (苺) : Strawberry (a play on Ichigo's given name)

Ichi (一) : Shortform for Ichigo (一護)

Tats (竜) : Shortform for Tatsuki (also written as Tatsu)

Suki (好き) : Shortform for Tatsuki (also means to Like)

Hime (姫) : Shortform for Orihime (also means Princess)

Yori (ヨリ) : Shortform for Yoruichi

Nicknames

Bōgu (防具) / Kendōgu (剣道具) : Kendo Armor/Equipment

Men (面) : Face Mask and Shoulder Protectors

Kote (小手) : Hand and Forearm Protectors

Do (胴) : Torso Protector

Tare (垂れ) : Groin and Leg Protectors

Sune-ate (脛当て) : Shin Protectors

Bokken (木剣) / Bokutō (木刀) : Wooden Sword

Shinai (竹刀) : Bamboo Sword

Keikogi (稽古着) : Upper garments

Hakama (袴) : Lower garments

Soul Society

Sōtaichō (総隊長) : Head Captain (also written as Sōtaichō)

Taichō (隊長) : Captain (also written as Taichō)

Fuku-Taichō (副隊長) : Vice-Captain / Lieutenant (also written as FukuTaichō)

Kidō (鬼道) : Way of the Demon, the Shinigami Spiritual Arts (also written as Kidou)

Hadō (破道) : Way of Destruction, Spiritual Arts focusing on attack (also written as Hadou)

Bakudō (縛道) : Way of Binding, Spiritual Arts focusing on capture (also written as Bakudou)

Kaidō (回道) : Way of Returning, Spiritual Arts focusing on healing (also written as Kaidou)

Locations

Seireitei (瀞霊廷) : Court of Pure Souls, the Inner District of Soul Society

Rukongai (流魂街) : Wandering Soul City, the Outer Districts of Soul Society

Dangai (断界) : Precipice World, a Dimensional Corridor linking Soul Society to the Human World

Daireishokairō (大霊書回廊) : Great Spirit Book Gallery, the Repository containing all the Knowledge and History of Soul Society

Shinōreijutsuin (真央霊術院) : Spiritual Arts Academy

Urahara Shouten (蒲原商店) : Urahara's Shop, owned by Urahara Kisuke


	2. Father & Daughter

**Disclaimer insert here: I don't own or have ever owned Bleach or Freezing. Please buy their stuff, so they don't go home poor and destitute. Thanks.**

 **All characters belong to their rightful owners; all OC are for entertainment use only. As usual, an M rating is for future violence, dismemberments, gore, language, very foul language, and of course lemons will be in, but don't expect a ton of them. Again, enjoy your time here.**

 **XXXX**

 **Response to reviews will now be located at the end of this story and any new story from this moment on.**

 **XXXX**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _'Memories'_

" **Hollow Zangetsu"**

" _ **Quincy Zangetsu"**_

 **XXXX**

 **'I… I'm alive? How?'**

 **Kurosaki Ichigo**

 **XXXX**

Isshin's hopes of his oldest child responding positively to waking up with all of his friends and family surrounding him evaporate quickly as he watches his son's eyes change from confusion at first, then giving way to disbelief next before abject terror rips from Ichigo's mouth.

"No, no, no, no, this isn't real… this can't be real… Aizen. Aizen did this! Kyōka Suigetsu… I saw her release… when!? How!? When did he hypnotize me!?" Ichigo tries to throw the blankets covering his body off but is unable to when two Kidō spells clasp their bonds around his body. "NNNNOOOOOO!"

Isshin's gaze becomes blurry as Tessai Tsukabishi and Hachigen Ushōda carefully layer his frantic, scared son with multiple binding spells, realizing that Shunsui Kyōraku's foresight to have the two Kidō masters ready for just this sort of response is now justified. His confidence in the bindings is short lived however when Ichigo's Reiatsu begins to spew from his body in torrents as he fights against the restraining Kidō. The current head of the Shiba Clan, upon seeing the first few cracks forming in the restraints and feeling the increasing weight of his son's Reiatsu in the air, turns to his left and shouts to the towering giant leaning by the shoji.

"Kenpachi!" Isshin screams just as his son bellows in rage and desperation.

"ZANGETSU!"

Squad Eleven Captain, Zaraki Kenpachi moves towards the bed as the crowd of Shinigami and assorted friends and family hurriedly make way for him, clearing a path between him and the struggling young man. Drawing his fist back, the eye-patched Captain grimaces as he catches and holds the younger man's gaze momentarily, seeing fear reflecting outward from those terrified brown orbs, the same expression that had been present in their first fight staring back at him once more.

"Sorry kid…" Zaraki mutters as his fist slams into the face of the orange-haired youth's face, silencing his screams abruptly, but the quiet is short-lived when the occupants of the room explode in their outrage.

Orihime twists in her husband's arms and begins to cry, while the blue-haired Arrancar frowns angrily after seeing his former nemesis cry out in near hysterical fear that he was under the hypnosis of the old Squad Five Captain's Zanpakutō. Next to him, Shinji and several of the Vizard growl and utter curses about the same Captain's deception still managing to wreak havoc among them after so many years. Tōshirō Hitsugaya and his Lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto, share a sadden and pained look at seeing their friend forcibly restrained, the white-haired Captain's hands shaking in rage.

Rukia stiffens her body as she tries to fight back her tears, holding her daughter tightly in her arms as Masaki sobs loudly into her mother's shoulder, all the while asking what's wrong with her 'Ichigo Oji-san'.

However, it is Yuzu and Karin who react the worst when they try to race to their brother's bedside.

"Ichi-nii!" Yuzu cries as she and Karin both try to grab their brother's arms only to be held back by Yoruichi and Isane Kotetsu. "Yoruichi!? Isane!?"

"Yuzu, you can't go near him! He could accidentally kill you as he is right now. He believes he's under Aizen's hypnosis." The former Captain shouts as she pushes the lighter-haired twin into Tia's waiting arms. "I'm sorry girls. Ichigo is too dangerous right now…"

"… Dangerous…?" A voice quietly questions.

All heads involuntarily snap towards the choked voice filled with confusion, pain, and anger.

"Hisoka… Yoruichi didn't mean it like that." Rukia, after handing Byakuya their daughter, hurriedly says as she rushes towards the young woman and pulls the green-haired teen into a reassuring hug. "She only meant that his powers and his Reiatsu could injure someone if they had gotten too close."

Hisoka sniffles as she stares at her father's silent form, she stutters her next question out between hiccups. "What… what… did he mean… mean by… Aizen… Kyōka Suigetsu?"

"Aizen Sōsuke, former Taichō of Squad Five, had a terrible Zanpakutō Hisoka-chan." The person who thought she had known him best answers. "Kyōka Suigetsu's true power was that of total and complete hypnosis, anyone who witnessed its release would always be under the influence of the Zanpakutō, only your Otou-san and perhaps Uryū-san and Sado-san were safe as they were not exposed to her release. The hypnosis controlled all five senses, and Aizen could make your mind believe whatever he wished you to experience. It was a truly terrible Zanpakutō Hisoka-san. Your Otou-san's reaction is his belief that he possibly didn't truly live the events that took him from us."

"Momo." Rukia whispers, looking at the now long-haired Lieutenant of Squad Five who stoically refuses to flinch away from her own entangled past with the traitorous Captain.

"Hirako Taichō and I should tell Hisoka-san who Aizen was and what he did before and during the Winter War Rukia." Momo says as she glances back at her still fuming Captain. "Chiffon-san and Yu-Mi-san should also be informed. I believe we all have things we must speak of so Hisoka-san can understand how we became the Soul Society that we are today."

"She is correct; we have kept many secrets from Ichigo's daughter." Byakuya remarks as he gently pats the back of his still weeping daughter. "Perhaps others should hear this as well."

Nods and utterances of agreement fills the room.

"What about Ichi-nii?" Yuzu asks as she looks at her older brother with worry.

Isshin slowly engulfs his youngest daughter in a hug after his wife relinquishes her hold on her step-daughter. "I think… I think it would be best if only Rukia and Orihime are present when he wakes up again."

Karin begins to glare at her father and asks with a heated voice. "Why only them?"

"Because you and Yuzu are young women now Karin, the last time Ichigo saw you was when you were only fourteen and still human, not the twenty something-looking-year old Shinigami you are now. Orihime and Rukia haven't aged since he has last seen them. I'm sorry Karin, Yuzu, Hisoka… we shouldn't have overwhelmed him as we did. This is entirely my fault." Isshin candidly admits.

Before anyone else can speak, the wall nearest Ichigo burst inwards when two blades long thought missing suddenly break through, only to stop and hover near their unconscious wielder.

Rukia, who had pushed Hisoka and Chiffon behind her when the wall exploded inwards, stares at the two fearsome Zanpakutō with awe.

"Where have they been all this time?"

XXXX

Almost blind eyes stare at the spot the two Zanpakutō blades had rested at since their wielder perished over sixty years ago. A sad smile forms on the aged face of the last living Quincy as he slowly makes his way back to his empty throne room.

'I knew it was impossible for you to die… cousin. I pray you find me before it is too late.'

XXXX

Groggy thoughts begin filtering through Ichigo's mind as a soft wetness sporadically hits his face as he opens his eyes. Above his head, Ichigo stares at the roiling grey clouds in the sky while disjointed memories flood through his head until he recalls those last images he had seen before finding himself in a room surrounded by numerous familiar faces. Faces he knows he shouldn't have been able to see ever again… his death was the only outcome from using the sacrificial Kidō correctly.

'I died… didn't I?'

" **You mostly did King.** " A familiar Hollow's voice responses.

He twists his head to the left and then to the right; seeing nothing, the orange-haired Shinigami calls out in desperation and need. "Zangetsu!"

" _ **We are here Ichigo.**_ " The Quincy half of his Soul Slayer answers, but he still does not see them.

"Where… where are you? How are you here? How… how am I here? Ky…"

" **NO! Don't even think it, King. Bitch is gone forever, fucked over by her wielder when he absorbed her… We, you should have died. It did end for us that day; we shouldn't be here, but… something or someone saved us at the last moment, or so we think somehow.** "

His head lolls again; this time he sees the fuzzy image of his Hollowfied Zanpakutō standing a distance away.

"No… it… was a sacrificial Kidō…" He argues weakly.

" _ **Ichigo. You did die to a point.**_ " A much younger Yhwach remarks as he materializes next to Zangetsu. " _ **You saw her at the end, our possible savior.**_ "

He opens his mouth to dispute his Zanpakutō, but pauses when that memory plays out in his thoughts; of the woman holding him in her arms, of the Reiō standing whole after the death of his son, the Quincy Emperor Yhwach, speaking to her. Those words spoken in the memory slam home the fact that he had been dying, but the mysterious woman had somehow come to his rescue. And the last words he remembers before he lost consciousness...

' _Your word he will be returned to us when the time is right?_ '

"Returned? When? Why?" He articulates his last thought out loud. "What is Reiō-sama planning?"

The two spirits share a troubled look with each other before the young Yhwach speaks to his wielder. " _ **Perhaps you should return Ichigo; I sense only Rukia-sama and Orihime-sama currently residing by your side. Do not worry; it truly is them.**_ "

" **The midget princess has never steered you wrong, King. And Hime had always stood at your side, even up to the end before you forced Pineapple to take her away.** " Zangetsu speaks up. " **Believe in what they tell you; they will not lie to you.** "

Nodding his head in dazed acceptance, Ichigo feels his consciousness returning to his waking body, and he lies still when he hears the voices of two of best friends speaking softly to each other.

"It's been six hours Rukia, how much longer do you think the Kidō will keep him under?" The burnt-orange haired woman's gentle voice asks.

Her violet-eyed companion sighs tiredly. "Hopefully not much longer Orihime. It took Isshin, Tessai-san, and Hachi-san to put him under; his Reiatsu would have started breaking down everything in this room if they hadn't."

They remain silent for a moment.

"Do you believe what they think, that he was taken to another dimension, and that's why he has all those Stigmata things put in him?" Orihime's voice speaks up hesitantly.

'Stigmata what!?' Ichigo eyes snap open when he finally realizes something, that his skin feels very different.

Sitting straight up as he raises his arms and stares at them, he doesn't see Rukia or Orihime jumping up and away from their places on either side of his bed. His eyes stare in shock at the strange artifacts that someone had inserted into his tanned skin, their blackness accented with his Hollow form's red tribal markings radiating an unfamiliar energy he has never experienced before.

"What… happened… to me?" Ichigo lifts his head and latches his eyes onto the first familiar face he sees. "Hime? What… what are these things!? Get them out of me! Tear them off!" His hand reaches out towards his arm to do just that when his body is suddenly pushed back as Rukia launches herself at him and forces him back down into his bed.

"Calm down Strawberry! That's an order!" The petite Shinigami shouts at him, her violet-eyed gaze boring into his unwaveringly.

He wants to argue, to fight, to do something, but Rukia's hands keep him firmly pressed down and immobile, her face filling his vision as she slowly releases his arms then cups his cheeks. "Listen to me very carefully Ichigo. This is not a dream; you are alive, brought back from a different world or something. Aizen is still locked up in the Muken, Kyōka Suigetsu does not exist any longer, she was destroyed and devoured by Aizen in his fight against you during the Winter War. Do you understand me Ichigo? You… are… alive. Saved by an alien; a being from another dimension or universe; that is what Geta-Bōshi and his human friend theorize."

"A-Alien?" He manages to ask in stunned disbelief. "How? Why? I sacrificed myself…?"

Confused brown orbs widen as violet orbs begin blinking and tears start to fall down the petite raven-haired Shinigami's face. "Yes Ichigo, you did die. I-I felt you die…" Rukia wipes at her face, her tears continuing to fall uncontrollably as she turns to look at the woman who has returned to Ichigo's side, Orihime's tears falling just as hard as hers. "Orihime felt you die. Renji, Hitsugaya Taichō, Nii-sama, Yoruichi, Isshin Tou-san, all of us felt your Reiatsu fade to nothing as your Sacrificial Kidō destroyed the Quincy. We never found your body after it was over, and your human body in the World of the Living disappeared, Kon woke up in his plushie with no memory of how he got there. You completed your Kidō then… then you were just gone."

Quiet sobs fill the room as Ichigo desperately searches Rukia's eyes for deceit, a lie, any other explanation than what she just told him, but her violet orbs show him she is speaking the truth. Seeing how hard she is trying to keep her gaze on his when he can feel how close she is to a breakdown, he slowly wraps his arms around her, then he sees and sadness welling up in her eyes as she suddenly throws her arms around him and hugs him fiercely, her tears leaking down his chest in rivulets. Twisting himself to look at Orihime, he sees her watery smile growing as she watches his reunion with Rukia, then she reaches out and pulls his head into her chest, her tears still streaming freely as she hugs him tightly and nods her head in agreement with their friend's words.

"You are home Kurosaki-kun. Back with us where you belong; I don't care how or why, I… we missed you so much…" Her legs start to tremble as she suddenly collapses by his bed, her body shuddering as her own sobs leave her and she clings to him as if never wanting to let him go again.

" _ **They speak the truth Ichigo. You have been in Soul Society for nearly a day; we kept you unconscious to allow your Reiatsu to stabilize and replenish. Zangetsu has already spoken to Shiba-sama as well as several others. We… have been gone for a long time Ichigo. There is news you must prepare yourself to receive from your Otou-san, Shiba-dono. Zangetsu and I feel it is best that he alone informs you of what has transpired since our 'death'.**_ " Yhwach's voice cuts through the haze in his mind, and his eyes suddenly take in the entire room with a growing sense of dread.

He realizes the Arrancar he had fallen in love with is not here with Rukia and Orihime.

"Rukia, is Goat-chin around?" Ichigo asks, trying to keep his voice from quavering.

Nodding her head into his chest, Rukia slowly gets up and wipes her eyes. "Do you want me to get him, Ichigo?" She asks him quietly.

Ichigo's hand instinctively reaches out to take her own in his, and he squeezes it gratefully. "Yeah. Zangetsu and Yhwach won't tell me anything until I talk to him first."

"Okay, Ichigo. I won't be long." She squeezes his hand back before getting off the bed and leaving his room.

Turning to the side where Orihime is still weeping into his neck, he knows he has to makes amends with the Shun Shun Rikka wielder. Closing his eyes, he remembers the last time he saw Orihime's face; how it was filled with shock when he ordered Renji to retreat and remove her from the battlefield, how her eyes were furious with betrayal, but he refused to allow her to see him die. She had already been exposed to enough death after her brother died when she was only in middle school and the many casualties of this war.

"I'm sorry Hime." He whispers, his hands reaching up to touch her arms.

Her arms tighten slightly before she slowly releases him and looks into his eyes, her face shadowed by her long bangs. "Why?" She asks. "Why did you do it?"

He isn't surprised at all by the first question she asks and chooses to answer her honestly. "To keep all of you safe. To protect you, all of you. There is no meaningful reason other than that. I… was the only one who could stop Yhwach, so I did. No, I don't regret what I did, and I wouldn't hesitate to do it again if it means that I can keep all of you safe. I'm sorry Hime, but that is the honest truth. I hope you can forgive me someday, I really, really do."

Seeing Orihime's eyes harden, he knows what she's going to do even before she does it. The healer's hand raises up and slaps him hard across the cheek, angry tears falling from her eyes as she glares at him, and he makes no effort to stop her.

"How dare you?!" Orihime demands angrily. "You made the decision all by yourself, didn't you!? Isshin-tou-san and Urahara-san admitted they taught you the principles behind the Kidō, but you were the one who decided to use it all by yourself! How could you do that Ichigo!? What about Karin! Yuzu! Did you even think about them? Did you even think about…?"

"Yes, I did dammit!" Ichigo cuts off her furious tirade. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Ichigo caresses Orihime's tear-stained face. "I thought long and hard before using that Kidō Hime, but the choice became clearer each and every day when we were losing dozens upon dozens of Shinigami and Arrancars. What was I supposed to do? What were any of us supposed to do when souls were being destroyed forever, never to be reincarnated? We lost Gramps; we lost Unohana-san, we lost Ukitake-san… we were losing Hime; we were beaten. I did what I had to do to win, to save the rest of you because only I could, only me. Not Uryū. Not Geta-Bōshi. Not anyone but me. So, yes Orihime, I did make the decision all by myself because I was the only who could kill them all and save everyone else by sacrificing myself. We both know that if I had told any of you, you would have tried to stop me. I wish that there had been another way Hime, I really do wish that. I am so sorry for the pain I inflicted on you, Rukia, my sisters, but I had to do it because your lives were all that mattered to me in the end. I loved all of you too much, I wouldn't, couldn't allow the Quincy Emperor to destroy any of you, our homes, our existence. One life in exchange to save all the other lives was the price I agreed to pay. So, again no, I am not sorry for what I did to save you, and I will never regret what I did."

The two friends stare into each other's eyes for several minutes before the young woman speaks. "I hated you. I hated you for leaving us behind again Ichigo. I hated you when you ordered Renji to take me away. I hated you when I found out what you did… I hated you for doing what you have always done Ichigo, to protect me, us. I lost Sora, then I lost you, and then…"

Sniffling when she pauses, she continues more quietly moments later. "I don't want to lose anyone else again..."

Dropping his head, he whispers back. "I'll try and do my best to see that you don't."

"You won't promise me, will you Ichigo?"

"No, not this time Hime. The last time I did make a promise, I hurt too many people when I broke that promise, you included."

Before she can answer, they both turn to look at the door leading to his room as a familiar Reiatsu makes itself known. Slowly, Orihime rises to her feet and looks down at Ichigo with a sad smile, her hand reaching out to caress his cheek where she had slapped him.

"We'll talk more later?" She asks him quietly.

"Sure, maybe we'll have a lot to talk about then." He replies.

Ichigo watches Orihime as she pulls out a handkerchief and dries her face quickly before she turns away and opens the door and nods to the person waiting outside. Shiba Isshin appears from the side of the doorway and stands just inside the room, looking him over before closing the door behind Orihime. Ichigo notices the full range of emotions darting across his father's face, but the last one that he sees is one of profound relief. He makes no move when his father finds one of the empty chairs and eases his body down into it. Nor does he say a word when his usually goofy father grabs his hand and squeezes it briefly, an action that makes Ichigo wonder if his father is making sure if he is real or not.

Isshin slowly exhales before he speaks. "You succeeded in casting your Kidō attack and 'died' over sixty years ago Ichigo. From what we have worked out, you were probably saved by a being named Maria Lancelot, the first of her kind, a Pandora…"

XXXX

Chiffon sits with her arms drawn around her knees as she stares at the Sakura trees behind the Kuchiki manor. Her thoughts analyzing the hours-long impromptu history lesson centering around the life of Kurosaki Ichigo, or as Byakuya had pointed out, Kurosaki Shiba Ichigo; the heir of the Shiba Clan once he is officially inducted into the clan after decades of waiting.

'Fifteen when he died.' She tries to contemplate without success why a teen would willingly cut his Chain of Fate as Yoruichi called it, the spiritual connection between a human's body and their soul; all to save a person he had only known for two months at best.

However, after listening to Rukia, then Orihime and Chad speak of those early months leading up to the final battles against Soul Society's traitorous Captains, the hybrid Pandora began asking herself why these people hadn't taken part in the life-and-death struggles that the World of the Living had found itself entangled in.

She had even asked them as much, and the answer had been simple; they couldn't until the 'balance' itself became threatened, then - as Hirako Shinji stated with an easy smirk and using an old human cliché - it was 'game on'.

Shuddering at the combined feeling she had felt emanating from several of the madly grinning Shinigami in the room, she does not doubt that if Soul Society does decide to step in, the war against the Nova is going to take a radical shift in humanity's favor. Hisoka being the first of their kind to take to the field of battle on humankind's behalf, and her father, the one who had successfully ended the threat to the world's balance, might be the next to join the war. That leads her back to thinking about the hybrid spirit warrior once again.

Kurosaki Ichigo: a human whose father is a former Shinigami Captain and his mother a pure-blooded Quincy who became infected with a Hollow pathogen designed to break down the barriers within a soul in an attempt to gain power. Hisoka's father possesses a powerful and unique blend of Reiatsu. One that allowed the young man to use his soul to form a sacrificial Kidō powerful enough to destroy the Quincy Emperor and his entire army when they invaded and nearly succeeded in eradicating Soul Society, which would lead to all the realms collapsing as the delicate 'balance' that separates them shattered. Despite death being the only outcome of using his Kidō, he had somehow been saved - by her Mother, if their theories are correct - and brought forward to their time in his now heavily modified physical body.

Chiffon's thoughts are interrupted when her teacher places a tray next to her before sitting down. The teenage-looking Pandora watches as the Korean woman pours a clear liquid into two saucers, then accepts the offered cup with a thankful nod.

"Yoruichi warned me that this is sake made from Reishi, so we'll have to take it easy at first Chiffon." Yu-Mi Kim cautions her.

"I'm underage…" Is all the Fairchild can say, in a deadpan voice.

The supposedly-older Pandora snorts. "You're probably older than me, maybe as old as Hisoka even, so there's no need to bother pretending anymore. Drink."

Deciding that arguing is pointless, Chiffon slowly takes a sip, and her eyes snap open in surprise as she looks down at the clear alcohol. Unlike the wine and the stronger spirits her father had allowed her to try when she was younger, the Reishi sake is both much stronger and far smoother than anything she has drunk before, yet with a strange, powerful aftertaste to it. Yu-Mi coughs only once as she drinks, but afterward, she smoothly finishes the rest of her first glass without a sound. After accepting her second drink, the Pandora student glances at her teacher and sees the other woman is deep in thought as she unconsciously rotates her cup in her hand.

"Is there something wrong Ms. Kim?"

The woman pauses before she lifts the cup to her lips, and when she finishes, she shifts her gaze towards Chiffon. "Do you think we'll be able to convince Hisoka's father to help us?"

The brunette nods. "I believe so. From what I was able to ascertain from what we were told tonight, Ichigo Kurosaki Shiba's greatest attribute is his desire to protect those who cannot defend themselves. The World of the Living as they call our home is defenseless against the Nova except for us Pandora. Hisoka is one of those Pandora who will tip the balance in favor of him joining us, at least I believe it will. The only other two who could be the decisive factor in his decision will be his younger sisters; Yuzu and Karin. They may have accepted Mr. Shiba's apology, but I can see it in their eyes that they have yet to be appeased; only Ichigo will be able to make them see reason if he chooses to fight for us."

"Pretty astute there, Chiffon-san." A female voice speaks up.

Both Pandora swiftly turn to see Karin Shiba leaning against an open set of shoji, neither woman had heard or even sensed her approach.

"You're right about our feelings Chiffon-san; Yuzu and I don't want our brother to fight in yet another war, but we both know that once he finds out his and Nelliel-nee-san's daughter is fighting, nothing any of us say will change his mind if he decides he is going to get involved. We spoke to Rukia-nee and Orihime-nee as well as Tia-Kaa-chan and Yoruichi-Oba-san, and they agree with us; if Ichigo does decide to fight, we'll be joining him and Hisoka-chan."

Yu-Mi stutters her shock. "A-all of you!?"

Yuzu's voice sounds out from the opposite side of the two Pandora. "All of us of the Shiba Clan will be joining in the fight against the Nova."

Chiffon turns to see the lighter-haired twin sister standing on the deck outside, gazing upwards at the night sky of Soul Society as she continues to speak. "Karin and I were too young to fight in the first two wars Ichi-nii fought in; this time, however, we are more than capable of fighting at his side. Like Hisoka-chan and Ichi-nii, we are also hybrids, both Quincy and Shinigami."

"And if Ichigo needs a good kick-in-the-ass to get his head on straight, I'll be there to do the ass-kicking." Rukia remarks as she and Orihime join Karin at the open doors, both of them with slightly red eyes that indicate that they have been crying.

"I'll be supporting all of you, as I have always been." Orihime says as she looks at the two Pandora. "I'll be able to heal any Pandora easily enough, even with the injuries you have described from the previous Nova clashes."

"But how are you going to fit in at West Genetics? You're not Pandora; there's no way to explain why you are there without revealing who and more importantly, what you are." Chiffon asks of the Spiritual warriors.

"That moronic lover of mine sent his preliminary reports to Kyōraku an hour ago about getting some of us 'special' Gigai to infiltrate the school as students and instructors. Seems Kisuke and your father, Gengo, can create Stigmata that will pass any inspection. Of course, our histories will be the sticking point, but once they see us fighting, I doubt anyone will ask too many questions afterward." Yoruichi Shihōin grumbles as she and Tia Kurosaki Shiba join Yuzu on the deck. "As Tia said yesterday, Ichigo is not going into this alone if he chooses to fight. Never again will we leave it up to him to fight and win alone."

"I don't understand how theses Gi-gai will help you fake having Stigmata though." The Korean teacher remarks in confusion.

The former Tercera Espada speaks finally. "The Vizards were able to use their abilities while inside Urahara's Gigai, so we will also have access to ours when we join Hisoka and Ichigo at West Genetics upon his departure to the World of the Living. Chiffon, you were able to witness Hisoka using her Shinigami and Hollow abilities because of what she is, and her Stigmata also helps her in camouflaging her powers effectively."

The dark-haired Pandora snorts in agreement. "She could have easily have beaten me if… well, let's just say I don't know of any Pandora except perhaps my older sisters who might stand a chance at fighting her on equal terms."

Yuzu sits next to the Smiling Monster and asks curiously about Chiffon's family. Normally Chiffon would have clammed up about this, especially since a teacher is listening in, but after all the revelations that Hisoka and her family have shown her, she feels like being reciprocal.

"As you know, my mother is Maria Lancelot, and she and my father met a few years before the first Nova appeared in the world…"

XXXX

Hisoka slips out of her room when she is sure her two roommates are asleep, Masaki being the harder of the two to escape as the young Kuchiki princess had trapped the green-haired Pandora's arm between hers. Brushing the younger child's hair to the sides, she kissed her adoptive niece's forehead before making her way to the open window to their room. Once outside, the Shinigami Pandora moves with an easy Shunpō towards her destination; despite her grandfather's assurances, the young Kurosaki Shiba feels a need to see the man who is her father before the morning. Using every technique taught to her by her extensive family, she arrives at Squad Four without alerting any of the patrols. Ghosting down the nearly deserted hallways, she makes her way to his room, and her nervousness finally causes her to hesitate.

It is short-lived when she hears her father's voice call out from inside. "I know you're out there, so come in already."

Taking a deep breath, she enters his room and finds his bed empty; panicking at first, she swiftly scans the room only to see her father sitting in a chair with his back to the door as he looks out into the night sky. Sliding the door shut behind her, Hisoka doesn't know what to do now that she is this close to the man she has always wanted to know and meet. Watching him, she quickly notices something she never thought she would see; her father's shoulders are slumped as if resigning himself to a hopeless situation.

"Whatever test or whatnot can wait until the morning, can't it?" He remarks abruptly.

"Ah...?" She is confused by his words.

"Spit it out already…" Hisoka sees him finally turning to face her, and his eyes grow wide when he properly looks at her. She doesn't move as he slowly stands up and approaches her, his brown eyes studying her intently before he stops in front of her. "Hisoka."

Nodding her head, she tries to speak coherently. "O-Otou-san."

Without warning, he drops to one knee, and she is unable to react before her father grabs her with both his arms and hugs her tightly. She doesn't care that her tears are falling as she returns his embrace just as fiercely, her sobs beginning in earnest as she squeezes him with all of her might. "I… I always wanted to know who you and Kaa-chan were, but… no one would tell me anything. I…"

"Shhh, we have all the time in the world now to make up for lost time Hisoka." He whispers to her, his arms wrapped protectively around her and she feels his Reiatsu starting to swirl around her, wrapping her in a warm and protective cocoon.

As she cries on his shoulders, she hears him beginning to speak softly. "I can't believe how much you look like your Kaa-chan, I can see bits of your Obā-san Masaki in you too."

"I-I look like them?" She hiccups.

"Yes, you do." Ichigo replies as he pulls away and then with a hesitant touch, smooths her aquamarine hair away from her face. "Definitely."

Hisoka stares into her father's eyes, and a sense of rightness fills her as she looks into the same brown orbs as hers that radiate parental love and concern. "Can you... can you tell me about Okaa-san, if you don't mind?" She whispers almost shyly.

Nodding, Ichigo stands up and takes his daughter's hand before guiding her to the bed; motioning for her to sit, he turns and grabs his chair and sits down in front of her.

"I first met your Kaa-chan when I was fifteen; Uryū, Chad and I disobeyed Gramps and Geta-Bōshi opened up a Garganta to Hueco Mundo…"

XXXX

"I can't believe she's missing." Isshin huffs out as he approaches the wing that his son currently occupies. "She was so excited about seeing him today."

"Otou-san, I'm sure she's around, maybe she just got too nervous about the fact that she was going to meet her father for the first time." Rukia remarks as she shares a smile with her daughter. "Nothing was reported out of the ordinary last night, and the guards at the Senkaimon made no mention of anyone leaving, and certainly no Garganta was opened inside the Seireitei."

As the group rounds the corner leading to Ichigo's room, they stop when they notice both Kiyone and Isane standing outside the door. The Captain of Squad Four places a finger to her lips and motions them forward. As they do, they can hear Hisoka's laughter coming from inside the room, and they sigh in collective exasperation. Stopping outside the room, Isshin gives Isane a questioning look.

"She's been here for hours according to the on-duty members. I told my squad to give them their privacy as I'm sure they're probably discussing what they have missed not being together. Kiyone and I just arrived as it is time for me to check on Shiba-dono." The silver-haired Captain says in a low voice.

The patriarch of the Kurosaki-Shiba clan gives the Squad Four Captain a nod of thanks before speaking. "I guess we should go in. Yuzu, why don't you let them know we're here."

Yuzu squeezes her twin's hand before she moves in front of the door and knocks. "Ichi-nii, can we come in?"

The sounds of feet running can be heard and then the door is ripped open before an orange and white blur is barely seen followed by a loud oomph that fills the air.

"You bastard!" Ichigo's angry voice sounds out. "What the hell were you thinking attacking my daughter the same way you did to me when I was younger?! Give me one good reason not to twist you into a pretzel and leave you like that forever!?"

"What!?" Isshin nearly squeaks out as his son lifts him off his feet and slams him against the wall he had previously been slammed against, the wall creaking threateningly from the strain.

"You! Attacked! HISOKA!" His son growls again.

The elder Kurosaki immediately realizes what his son's words mean. "Wait, I can explain Son, I really can! She… she wanted to become a Shinigami, and I told her I wouldn't warn her when I was going to start her training! I swear she asked me to do it!"

"She was eleven when you broke into her room the first time!" The younger Kurosaki's accusation is clear as he questions his father's motives. "Were you trying to sneak a peek at her you pervert!?"

Both men pause when a loud stifled snort interrupts their arguing. Twisting his head until he sees who is standing outside of his room, Ichigo's eyes widen when he sees who is watching the father and son argue with amusement in their eyes. Dropping his father without a care, he turns and looks over the group, his gaze quickly studying the various faces until he stops on a young dark-haired woman of perhaps twenty-three or twenty-four. Taking one step towards the woman; his voice is hoarse when he speaks.

"Karin?" Then looking at the fair-haired woman next to her, his voice threatens to break when he continues. "Yuzu."

The twins approach their older brother with moisture in their eyes until they stop in front of them and then identical snarls form in their mouths. Yuzu punches her brother in his stomach forcing him to bend over enough that Karin lands a solid uppercut to his chin knocking him onto his back. Ichigo is too stunned to react as his sisters jump on his prone form and begin pounding their fists against his body.

"This is for breaking your promise to come home Ichigo!" Karin yells as she punches her brother in his jaw just as Yuzu slams her elbow into his stomach.

Ichigo holds his hand up to stop anyone from interfering, then catches both his sisters in his arms and hugs them tight to his body, before ending their assault with just six words. "I did it to save Hisoka."

"W-what?" Yuzu's strangled voice asks, her struggles to punch Ichigo immediately ceasing.

"I did it for Hisoka, Yuzu. I knew Nelliel was pregnant with our child." Sighing as he releases his tight hold on the twins, he waits until they are kneeling next to his prone body before beginning. "Hisoka and I talked about those last weeks this morning when she snuck into my room. She asked me the same thing; why. As I told her, I knew that Nelliel was pregnant; she let it slip when I caught her rubbing her lower stomach, and I thought she was sick. She smiled at me, and that's when I figured it out. It was at that moment that I decided in my heart that I had to kill the Quincy, all of them, rather than let my daughter grow up as a slave or worse."

"There had to be another way Ichigo, right?" Karin asks. "There was another option; I remember hearing that…"

"Karin, we had no idea if Uryū or Ryūken would have succeeded with their plan. It depended on too many variables in order for it to work effectively. The Kidō was an absolute that we knew would work; the Emperor proved it himself when he tried and failed to steal Ichigo's powers during the early days of the war. Ichigo's Hollow wasn't just a power he inherited from your Okaa-san, it was a part of Ichigo's blood. Even Yhwach couldn't risk being infected by a Hollow's blood; it acts as a poison to any Quincy's souls including his, it causes their souls to tear themselves apart when a Hollow's Reiatsu is introduced into their bodies. Kisuke deduced this fact early on when he helped the Taichō recover their Bankai after the Quincy stole them. I took it further when I taught Ichigo the Shiba Kidō for introducing Reiatsu into objects; it's how we create our famous fireworks displays; it's also how Kūkaku-chan lost her arm when she miscalculated once in her preparing of one of her displays." Isshin looks at his niece when he finishes speaking.

Ichigo, Yuzu, and Karin all turn to see their cousin nodding her head once. "It was a damn foolish mistake on my part, mostly, I had been drink… well, I was up the entire night before with a wanted _fugitive/friend_ …" All heads turn and look at Yoruichi who doesn't even bat an eyelid in guilt. "… and I was pissed at both Ganju and Isshin Ji-san for leaving it all up to me again to get the fireworks ready for that night…" Again, heads turn with an evil glint towards the two-repentant looking Shiba men. "… So, I wasn't paying attention and… Bam! I blew my arm off. That's all in the past though, and Orihime did heal me after the war, so it all turned out for the better in the end."

"I don't understand Ojii-san, what was Ishida-san's plan?" Hisoka asks as she stands in the doorway to her father's room watching her father reunite with her aunts.

"Did anyone ever tell you what happened to your Obā-san, Masaki?" Kyōraku asks of the young Shinigami Pandora.

"All I know is that Yhwach stole her power the night she died against Grand Fisher." Hisoka responds.

Nanao Ise-Kyōraku continues where her husband had stopped. "Your Uncle Uryū's Kaa-chan lapsed into a coma the same night that Masaki-san died, then she passed away several months later despite Ishida Ryūken's best efforts to save her life. After she died, Uryū witnessed Ryūken cutting into his Okaa-san's body, he didn't know it at the time, but his Otou-san was looking for what killed her, and he did find it. He found the Still Silver left over from Yhwach's Auswählen which claimed his wife's Quincy powers and left Kanae too weak to live. Uryū survived because of his Anti-thesis ability, while Ichigo, Yuzu, and Karin survived because they had never used their Quincy powers, not until much later."

Pausing, Nanao gives Hisoka a sad smile. "The plan that Ishida-sensei and Uryū-kun proposed were for one or both of them to attempt to shoot Yhwach with a Heilig Pfeil tipped with Still Silver, it was supposed to momentarily cancel the Quincy's Emperor's power, The Almighty. In the early days of the war, it was reported that Yhwach claimed he could see all possible futures and then change that future, in essence, he could defeat any foe by changing the future so he would win the fight or survive any attack. Except one; the sacrificial Kidō that Ichigo used that fateful day, not even Yhwach could stop his soul from being destroyed once both Hollow Reiatsu and… Hollow blood was forced into his body."

"Wait a minute. I never heard that Ichigo used his blood to power the Kidō…" Yoruichi pauses when she sees her former student cringing behind his distracted sister. "Ichigo!"

Yuzu and Karin snap their attention back towards their now nervous looking older brother; the darker-haired twin glares menacingly at Ichigo. "What is Yoruichi-sensei talking about? What does your blood have to do with using Kidō?"

Ichigo sighs in defeat as he shifts under the twin stares of his twin sisters, rubbing the back of his head. "It wasn't just Kidō I used that day. I used a combination of Kidō, a Gran Rey Cero, and Getsuga Tenshō to break through the Blut Vene protecting the Quincy. My blood was needed for the Gran Rey Cero; it was also needed to poison the Quincy, it was a two-prong attack to ensure they got infected and died, even if they survived the initial attack, my blood, my Hollow tainted blood, would still infect them much the same way it infected Kaa-chan. Kisuke, Nelliel and I figured out how to deliver the Kidō successfully two days before I used it. Goat-chin told me it worked perfectly; no Quincy survived except those that were safely taken into the Dangai or Garganta."

Yuzu glares at Ichigo. "Still, couldn't you have given Ishida-san's plan a chance?!"

"No." Ichigo's one-word answer stuns his sisters and much of the group still standing outside his hospital room.

"No?" Yuzu twists her mouth as if tasting something vile before she snaps at her brother. "No! Why not?!"

A few people recognize his scowl forming as he stares back at his lighter-haired sister before he speaks in quiet tones. "I wasn't going to risk anyone else's life for a damn attempt that might or might not have worked Yuzu. How many more Shinigami, Hollow, friend or family had to die fighting an impossible foe? I ask you, how many more? Don't bother answering Zu, I knew the answer then, as I do now. Zero. I wasn't going to allow one more to die when I knew I could end it. This is the last time I will say this to any of you; I don't regret what I did. Each of you were more important to me than my life."

Pausing, Ichigo shifts his gaze towards his tearful daughter. "I chose my unborn child's life over mine because she deserved to live a life without a maniac lording over her, forcing her into a violent life of servitude or killing her outright because she's a hybrid like her father. I chose the lives of my Imouto over mine, my best friends over mine, I chose the Soul Society, the World of the Living and Hueco Mundo over mine. I am beginning to sound like a broken record now, but as I said before: one life for all of yours was the easy choice. With that said; I will not speak of this again, all discussion about what I did ends here and now, that's final."

Yuzu's head drops as she answers. "I'm sorry Ichi-nii. I just wanted to know why you broke your promise to us, why you didn't come home when you were supposed to. I was hurting for months after your death, Karin was the same way, and we both blamed Dad for failing to bring you home. It was only after Nelliel-nee-san told us she was pregnant with Hisoka that our family saved itself. Even when we had to put Hisoka into suspension to save her, we managed to remain a family. As a family, a Clan we grew larger with Rukia-nee-san and Orihime-nee-san adoptions so they could marry the men they loved."

The blonde-haired twin sniffles and uses her sleeve to wipe her nose before continuing. "After Urahara-san cured Hisoka, nearly everyone who survived the war against the Quincy became her Oba-san or Oji-san, our way of making amends for… what you did. It was also our guilt that kept us from telling her who you and Nelliel-nee were, especially when any picture that had you or Nel in them disappeared."

"Yuzu." Ichigo gently interrupts his sister. "It's okay; it's over. I don't want to dwell on the past anymore. I want to know what I've really missed these sixty years. Goat-chin told me the technical crap yesterday, today I want to know what I really missed. Nieces, nephews… _brother-in-law's'_."

Neither twin misses the scowl in their older brother's voice, Karin leans down and kisses his cheek. "Don't be an ass Ichigo; it wasn't like there wasn't anyone who didn't mind stepping in to fill your overprotective older brother role. I think Yuzu's first boyfriend peed himself after meeting Grimmjow."

Ichigo's brown orbs zero in on the blue-haired man when he sees the former Espada standing next to Orihime. "Grimmjow?"

The Arrancar smirks as he responds. "Someone had to make sure they were good enough; you really don't believe your Otou-san would be objective did ya? You all know of his one desire… wants."

"He, Sado-san and Zaraki-san all made sure of their intentions Ichi-nii." Yuzu adds as she and Karin begin tugging their brother to his feet. "It was why I married Hiroaki; he wasn't afraid of them or looked down on our family. He was a good man Ichigo."

The lighter-haired twin waves a hand towards two young women. "Ichigo, this is my daughter Etsuko, and Karin's daughter Chie."

Ichigo can see the resemblances to his younger sisters in each of his nieces, just as he seen so much of Nelliel and Masaki in his daughter's face. Bowing slightly to the nervous young women, he smiles. "Hey."

Chie bows formally. "Hello, Kurosaki-dono." Etsuko is also bowing as low.

"Ah, what are you doing?" Ichigo asks in annoyance. "I'm your Oji-san, not some stuck-up noble…"

Isshin chuckles. "Well, you are one of those stuck-up nobles now Ichigo. Our Clan was able to reclaim its rightful place after your sacrifice. Kūkaku didn't want to lead and left it up to me to become the head of our Clan, so… you are my heir when I decide to step down and don't worry, I know you don't want it now, but someday you will have to take my place."

Ichigo face-palms and mutters out loud enough to be heard. "Great, any more surprises Goat-chin?"

"Actually, yes." Isshin says amusedly. "I'd like you to meet your other nieces, but first why don't we take this somewhere we can all talk comfortably. Kotetsu Taichō."

"Yes, this way Shiba-dono, we have a staff room you can use, and I'll have some refreshments brought to you." Isane gestures for them to follow.

Nodding his acceptance, Isshin walks up to his son and places a hand on his shoulder. "There is a lot of good news Ichigo, but I want you to prepare yourself for some bad news. I'll leave it up to them if they want to tell you or not."

"Right." Ichigo replies when he understands that several people are not among those now walking away. Two of them he was sure should have been here.

'Renji, Uryū, what happened to you guys?'

XXXX

Once they are all sitting in the spacious room, Ichigo looks at Rukia. "So, I guess you should go first, Midget."

Glaring at her best-friend and step-brother, the violet-eyed woman sniffs indignantly at him. "First of all, brat, I'm your Aneki, and you'll pay for your rudeness later." She pauses and then she smiles at Ichigo.

"I want you to meet your niece, Ichigo. Her name is Masaki. She is my daughter, mine and Byakuya's."

Ichigo looks at the older Shinigami and surprises the dark-haired noble. "I always wondered who would confess first, you or…"

Byakuya lets surprise form on his face; the unwarranted fear that appeared without warning that Ichigo still harbored romantic feelings for his wife evaporates as he gives Ichigo a confused look. "I don't understand Ichigo, how did you know?"

"I didn't, not at first. I was only after Nel pointed it out to me that I could see what she was talking about. You and Rukia, well, you guys reminded me of some of the kids in Karakura High when they were trying to decide if they were going to confess to the guy or gal they liked. It… was kinda of funny watching you two. I'm happy to see you two managed to move forward and find love again. Especially you, Kuchiki-dono."

"Ichigo." Rukia whispers out in shock after hearing the respect in the usually brash teen's voice.

The orange-haired adolescent gives his friend a sad smile. "I grew up Rukia… surprise."

Ichigo's eyes gain a distance to them as he continues to speak. "Everyone knows how much I have always hated titles, honorifics. I always felt that they should be earned, not given. At least that was my opinion until we were fighting the Quincy and then I learned what it meant to have those titles. Noble or Shinigami, that title to your name didn't automatically make you better; you had to prove that you truly deserved that right. Kuchiki Taichō, Kyōraku Sōtaichō, Shihōin-sama, even Tou-san proved that they deserved the right to their title. If it wasn't for them holding us together, we might not be here talking today. I know I wasn't the only one feeling that we were fighting for a lost cause most days, I felt fear and was depressed as hell that we were losing so many of our friends, comrades, and even the Hollows that answered our call for help. But they stepped forward, gave us what we needed no matter how grim the facts were. They gave us the reasons we needed to continue fighting. They were the ones who deserve just as much credit as I do."

Hisoka wipes at the tear that runs down her face, and she isn't the only one.

"I would be honored if you would call me Byakuya, Ichigo. We are Kazoku." Byakuya states.

"Thanks, Byakuya-nii. So, how exactly did that come about? Us being family?" Ichigo asks.

Rukia places one hand on her husband's as she replies. "You and Nelliel were right about Byakuya and me, we did have feelings for each other, and it was after the war that we found out how much we needed each other. When we confessed our affections for each other, we realized that it wasn't possible for us to display our love for each other. Even as adopted siblings Ichigo, it would have been frowned upon by the nobles of Soul Society, so we had to find another way, and that is when Yoruichi told me how to do it after I accidentally let slip our relationship."

Yoruichi speaks up after realizing Rukia wants her to finish the story. "Well, after her slip up she asked me how she could marry Byakuya, so I told her the simplest way to go about it. Leave the Kuchiki Clan and gain admittance into another of the Clans. I then suggested that she ask Isshin and Kūkaku for permission to become a member of the Shiba Clan because it had already been decided to re-admit them as one of the Five Noble Houses. So, Isshin and Tia adopted her as their daughter… Ichigo, what's with that face?"

Isshin gulps when his son's eyes begin to bore into his, his wife's joining Ichigo's stare with her lidded orbs finding his face. "Did you forget to tell my Musuko-san something husband?"

"Ah, well, in all the excitement yesterday… I might have left out a few… details?" He ventures sheepishly.

A tanned fist hits the older Shiba in the face with a resounding thwack. "Now I understand the joy your children find in hitting you Isshin." The blonde Arrancar grumbles as she helps her husband to his feet again.

"Way to go Tia!" Ichigo says after his initial shock disappeared after seeing the Tercera Espada hitting his father for his normal stupidity. "So, you two?"

The blonde-haired Shiba Matriarch smiles at him. "A lot changed after the end of the war Ichigo. I fell in love with Isshin during the years when Hisoka was placed in her suspension, I stayed as I found myself having no real reason to return to Hueco Mundo and the World of the Living proved to be too exciting to leave. So, Isshin offered me and my Fracción the choice of staying with him or helping us find a place of our own. I admit, the choice was easy as I found myself falling in love your Otou-san. While he still exhibits his childish ways whenever Yuzu or Karin are concerned, I saw the former Taichō peeking out whenever he didn't think anyone was watching. That is the man I fell in love with, and we married about fifteen years after I decided to remain in Karakura."

"Is there anyone here that I'm not related to by blood or marriage yet?"

Byakuya snickers uncharacteristically. "Funny you should mention that Ichigo, I believe Karin has some important news to impart to you seeing as you have asked that very question."

"Karin, what's he talking about?" The confused older brother asks.

The darker-haired twin glares at her brother-in-law before giving her brother a faked smile and decides that tearing off the band-aid is the best route. "Yūshirō and I have decided to get married."

Ichigo stares at his sister as he remembers the only Shinigami named Yūshirō that would have caused a Kuchiki to react the way he did. "Oh, hell no!"

"What's that Ichigo?" The Shihōin princess inquires as her smile somehow becomes menacing to the now cowering younger Shinigami hybrid. "I don't think I heard you correctly."

"Well, what I mean… dammit, Goat-chin help me out here!"

Isshin, who is leaning away from his annoyed wife snaps back at Ichigo. "It's your own damned fault Ichigo. Once you were gone, Karin decided she had to take up your place in the family, and she did one hell of job filling in your shoes. She's gonna do what she wants to do, pretty much the way you used to do. Damn the consequences no matter what anyone might say."

"Great, just bloody wonderful! Were-cat goes from being a tease to being my Onee-sama, just who the hell did I piss off that much?"

"Where do you want to begin Ichigo?" Rukia deadpans. "That's a pretty damn big list to go over, don't you think?"

Hisoka giggles at seeing how flustered her father's face has become. "I-I'd like to hear those stories Rukia-oba-san, I'm certain Otou-san might embellish the facts if he tells me."

"Traitor." Ichigo mutters to his daughter, but the smile on his face is for her to see alone.

"I didn't fall far from the tree Tou-chan." The green-haired Pandora replies primly with a small smile.

Orihime coughs politely to gain her niece's attention. "Well, I guess the very first people Ichigo made mad were the delinquents he and Sado-kun would fight before school…"

XXXX

Tia Kurosaki Shiba pants as her body drops down to cover the sweating chest of her husband, her legs straddling the hips of her mate after they finish their latest bout of lovemaking.

After several minutes of catching her breath, the blonde-haired Arrancar speaks to her husband. "He hasn't changed much."

Isshin wraps an arm around his wife while pulling a blanket up to cover her naked back. "I was worried it would take him months to adjust, but he seems to have bounced back after spending the afternoon with us."

Tia laughs lightly in agreement. "Did you see his face when Orihime told him of her marriage to Grimmjow, I thought for sure he was going to have an aneurysm."

"I know, his face was priceless. Still, I feel have this feeling that we forgot to tell him something, something pretty important." The black-haired male remarks as sleep begins creeping into his voice.

Sighing tiredly, the former Queen of Hueco Mundo mutters her reply as she snuggles into his warmth. "We'll figure it out in the morning."

XXXX

The two Shinigami guarding the Senkaimon both wipe the dribbles of blood from their noses when the third naturally born Vizard steps through the gate with her arms raised in a stretch, the generous bust she inherited from her mother the cause of those nosebleeds.

After releasing a satisfied sigh, the young blonde-haired blue-eyed Vizard reaches out with her senses and then crinkles her nose in annoyance. "Those two never keep their hands to themselves." She mutters, finding her mother entwined with her father once again.

Continuing to reach out, she feels surprise forming when she notices her niece is in Soul Society, but her smile immediately fades when she detects a very muted Reiatsu near Hisoka, much too close for her liking. A soft growl forms in the blonde's throat as she launches herself into the air and speeds towards Squad Four, ignoring the startled shouts from the Senkaimon guards. When she stops atop of the wall surrounding one of the squad's gardens, she spies her niece sitting far too close for her comfort to an orange-haired man she has never seen before. Pulling her Zanpakutō from her back, she quickly appears in front of the startled pair.

"If you got a Zanpakutō punk, I suggest you use it so no one can accuse me of cutting you down while you are unarmed!" Kanae growls at the unknown male.

Her niece screams at her to stop, but the blonde is too furious at the forwardness of the male she is confronting, keeping her full attention on him as he slowly stands to his feet and extends his hands.

'What is he doing?' The blue-eyed Vizard wonders for a moment before she finds out the answer to her question as two released Zanpakutō snap from nowhere into the furious looking male's hands.

"I don't know who the hell you are, and I don't care if you are a woman or not, but threatening me in front of my daughter is sure way of getting your ass kicked." The man growls as black Reiatsu begins forming along the lengths of the blades. "Name is Ichigo; I wanted you to know my name before I beat your ass."

Blue eyes snap towards her crying niece. "Hisoka? What the hell is he talking about?"

"Kanae-Oba-chan, this is Ichigo. My Otou-san!" The green-haired girl's revelation has the exact opposite effect that she had intended.

Shaking her head in denial, the blonde's fury builds as she turns to face the male. "Liar! You lying sonvabitch! He's dead! My Aniki died over sixty years ago! Die you bastard! Crest, Castigar Olas!"

Ichigo stopped listening after this intruder called him a liar, and his answer to the woman's Shikai release is to cross his blades and fire off an unspoken Getsuga Jūjishō to force her away from his terrified daughter. He is surprised to see the younger Shinigami deflecting his attack easily, and is forced to reinforce his skin with Blut Vene when she tries to cut his chest open. After allowing the blade to skid harmlessly down his chest, however, he punches the woman solidly in her face then kicks her in the stomach, sending her tumbling back with a gasp. Flash-stepping in front of the surprised woman, he sweeps her feet out from underneath her as she tries to rise and raises his longer blade to finish the fight by stabbing her through her unprotected back.

"Stop Otou-san!" Hisoka screams as she throws herself at him, wrapping her arms around his raised sword arm. "She-she doesn't know about your return!" The green-haired girl feels the fury radiating from her father's body and knows that she is the only thing stopping Ichigo from stabbing Kanae through the back.

Ichigo snaps his eyes towards his crying child's face. "Who the hell is she?!"

"She's your Imouto Tou-chan. She's Kanae. Shiba Kanae, Tia-Sobo is her Okaa-san, hers and Sofu's." Hisako pleads with him tearfully. "Please, Tou-chan, she doesn't know!"

Anger, denial, confusion, acceptance, then panic flash across Ichigo's face at this sudden turn of events, his brown orbs twisting to look down at the angry and confused woman's face. "She's… my Imouto… She's my Imouto? What... what did I almost do?"

Nearly collapsing in shock, Ichigo backs away from Kanae and Hisoka, confusion and self-loathing building in his features as he glances back and forth between the two. Realizing that he is on the verge of a panic attack similar to the one he had when he first awakened, the Pandora Shinigami hurriedly raises her hand towards her father and tries to catch his attention as he begins shaking his head back and forth rapidly.

"Tou-chan?" She tries again as he stops shaking his head. "Tou-chan?"

Ichigo looks at the women once more with an indescribable look on his features, before he steps backward again and a bright light suddenly flashes, leaving the place devoid of his presence. Hisako stares at the place he used to be in horror.

"Tou-chan!"

XXXX

Weary aged eyes open in surprise when the back of a Shihakushō dressed man steps into the Spartan white throne room. It is only when the elderly man spies the mop of orange that he relaxes considerably, a faint smile forming on his lips.

'So, my time ends today.'

Rising from his throne, the man makes enough noise to cause the Shinigami to turn in preparedness to fight. However, the dual Zanpakutō wielder freezes when he sees who is behind him.

"Ryūken?"

A wry smirk turns up the old man's lips. "No Ichigo, Otou-san died thirty years ago, lung cancer."

Both Zanpakutō fall from suddenly limp fingers. "Uryū!"

The man once known as Ishida Uryū smiles bitterly at his long-lost cousin. "I knew you were alive Ichigo. I knew you would find your way here somehow. I've known you didn't die that day when I found Zangetsu here in the Silbern waiting for you to return. So, I've been waiting for you to come back. Come back so I could kill you for taking away what was my right."

"Uryū, what are you talking about?" Ichigo asks as he stares at his cousin in horror. "What happened to you?"

"What happened to me you ask, I'll tell you what happened. You took away my only chance to avenge my Okaa-san when you used your Kidō to kill the Emperor! I wanted vengeance as much as you did Ichigo! But you took that from me! You left me alive, and I hated you every moment since then!" Uryū rants, finally able to get the words off his chest after so many decades of waiting.

"I-I didn't want you to die Uryū! You've got to believe me! You were supposed to take care of Karin and Yuzu!" Ichigo shouts back. "You were Hisoka's godfather dammit!"

The aged Quincy falters as he starts descending the stairs from the throne. "She died Ichigo. Hisoka died. I didn't have a reason to stay in the World of the Living anymore. My marriage to Orihime only cemented my need to get away from it all, the memories, the obligations, all of it was nothing more than painful daily reminders of what my life had become after the war. So, I returned here, and you can only imagine my surprise when I found Zangetsu sticking out of the ground next to his Majesty's throne. That is when I decided I'd wait for you here, but even that wasn't enough. I didn't know I'd have to give my life to keep this place from disappearing."

Tiredly, Uryū stops before Ichigo. "But the time of the Quincy ends today Ichigo. I am the last true Quincy to live, and I have nothing more to give. I have nothing left to give anyone, including my need to kill you. I'm so tired of living Ichigo, the memories… we gave up everything, you and I. Now we have nothing left to show for it but our sacrifices."

Ichigo catches the falling body of his cousin, the Quincy's legs giving out beneath him. "Uryū! That's not true! You do have a reason to live! She's alive!"

A pained cough from Uryū cuts off Ichigo. "Promise me Ichigo, promise me one last thing."

"Uryū, tell me when I get you to Squad Four! Kick my ass later, but stop talking nonsense! You don't know what's happened since you left. Just like me! Now hold on!" Tears are starting to pool in Ichigo's eyes as he tries to figure out a way to save the life of the one he had considered a brother in all but blood.

Uryū's withered hand lifts up and gently touches Ichigo's face. "Promise me that you'll tell Hime I am sorry for leaving her without telling her why. Make sure you tell her that I'm sorry, and I hope she forgives me someday."

"Tell her yourself! I'm getting us out of here, and you're gonna help me! I don't know how the hell I even got here in the first place!"

Uryū coughs again, a wry smile on his lips when he realizes Ichigo had once again done something instinctually without understanding the importance of what he had done. It seems that the Quincies will not truly die with him after all. "Stubborn as always Kurosaki. Over there. Stand on that plate, and I'll return us to Soul Society."

Ichigo carefully picks his cousin up, worry creasing his forehead when he notices how light Uryū's body is. "Just hang on alright?" He makes his way over to the indicated plate, careful not to jostle Uryū's body any more than needed.

The Last Quincy looks at Ichigo with a soft smile, faded blue eyes making sure to fix every bit of his former rival's and cousin's face that he can see in his memory. "Make sure they bury me with Otou-san and Okaa-san." Uryū remarks a second before he activates the Key of the Sun.

A bright flash of light later, Ichigo finds himself back in Soul Society with Uryū in his arms. "What?" Ichigo asks as he reorients himself. "Uryū, I didn't hear you, what did you say?"

There is no answer from the Quincy. Ichigo feels tears flowing down his cheeks when he realizes that Uryū will not reply, nor will he ever respond to his voice again. Dropping to his knees in grief, Ichigo hugs his cousin's body tightly against his.

"No… no… God dammit no! Uryū!" His Reiatsu flares uncontrollably, filled with grief at losing yet another one of his comrades, at his helplessness to save them.

Staggering to his feet and ignoring the various concerned faces of the Rukongai citizens watching him, Ichigo begins to walk towards the looming buildings of the Seireitei, his arms still cradling the body of the fallen Last Quincy.

"It's over Uryū. The war's finally over." Feeling the approaching Reiatsu of his family and feeling their worry, Ichigo cannot bring himself to feel anything but hollow. He allows himself one last thought before preparing himself to face Orihime.

'For you and me… it's finished.'

XXXX

AN: Well, I know it is shorter than my usual, but I had originally wanted to get all 8 chapters by Christmas Day. Most of you know what happened, and I will make sure it doesn't happen again. Now for those who pointed out that I should've used Google Docs to store my stuff, thanks, and I will tell you why I didn't. I forgot all about it, honest truth, I just forgot about it.

Now, for those of you who are following Destiny's Path, I hope to get that out in the next week or so. I can't promise because my beta is working his ass off to make a living, so updates will be slow for a few more months which will give me time to finish what I had been working on these past few months besides new chapters; all re-edited chapters for Naberius Heir and Destiny's Path. So, I will let you know when the new chapters are done and posted. 'Til next time;

Liam.

P.S. give regfurby a PM or review for all the hard work he does fixing my stories.

XXXX

 **Response to Reviews:**

 **Thewolf87: Hope this chapter answered your question.**

 **Sky (Guest): Don't you ever get bored of the same couples by now? I do, mostly, so I mix them up when I think it might work for my story.**

 **Guest asking about the Stigmata: Evenly spaced over his body, for a reason.**

 **Everyone else thanks for the reviews and I do hope to see all of you within the next few weeks for Destiny's Path's update.**


End file.
